Can't Come Back Again?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel "Gomen"/"Kalau dulu mereka-lah yang selalu menjagaku, kali ini biarkan aku yang menjaga mereka. Meski artinya persahabatan kami harus hancur, tapi kalau semua itu untuk keselamatan mereka, kenapa tidak?"/Bagaikan tidak ada lagi penyemangat di dalam sana, yang tersisa hanya seonggok tubuh yang entah memiliki perasaan atau tidak./ Itulah yang di alami Hinata sekarang/ RnR? XD
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Come Back Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, BadKarinSara! Dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**Sequel 'Gomen'**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : It's Hurt, You Know?**

* * *

Bulan Juli saat musim panas kembali menghampiri Jepang. Membuat seluruh kota di sana terasa sangat panas dengan sinar matahari yang tak henti-hentinya menyinari. Keringat, baju sekolah yang berganti _style_.

Itulah yang di rasakan gadis bersurai indigo yang kini tengah terduduk manis di dalam mobil, hawa panas yang menyengat membuatnya terpaksa menghidupkan _ac_ di dekatnya. Mobil yang di kendarai kakaknya melaju kencang,

Kedua tangan putihnya saling meremas tanpa sadar, mengingat sekarang adalahnya waktu-waktu terakhirnya di sekolah. Semester dua yang sudah lama di mulai, dan tinggal menunggu waktu ujian serta kelulusannya.

Memalingkan wajah menatap keluar jendela, manik Lavender gadis indigo _aka_ Hinata Hyuuga itu terlihat meredup. Bagaikan tidak ada lagi penyemangat di dalam sana, yang tersisa hanya seonggok tubuh yang entah memiliki perasaan atau tidak.

Sedangkan-

Hyuuga Neji, laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu menatap sekilas gerak-gerik sang adik. Yang tidak berubah sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya pelan, meskipun ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi kunci utama pikiran Hinata.

"…" terdiam sesaat, gadis indigo itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap sang kakak. Dirinya mencoba tersenyum kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala singkat.

"Tidak ada, _Niisan _tenang saja." Ujarnya mirip seperti bisikan. Hinata tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa berbohong dengan kakak yang sejak kecil selalu bersamanya ini, tapi apa daya. Ia masih tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya pada Neji.

Menghela napas perlahan, salah satu tangan Neji menepuk lembut surai Hinata, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau melihat wajah adikku pagi-pagi sudah murung seperti itu, hm?" ucapnya kembali.

Dia tidak bisa berbohong.

Menundukkan wajah, Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau terasa miris. Walau kedua tangannya masih tetap setia mengepal, "_Niisan_," ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Membuat sang empunya mengernyit alis sekilas, "Hm?"

"…."

"…." Entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu, pernyataan yang tadi ingin ia katakan langsung menghilang begitu saja. Menguap, bersamaan dengan perasaan gugupnya.

"Hinata?"

"U..um, tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menggeleng kecil, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dengan _Niisannya_.

Aneh, tentu saja. Sudah berbulan-bulan ini Hinata selalu menyembunyikan semuanya sendirian, tidak ada niat untuk sedikit saja berbagi dengannya. Adik yang ia sayangi itu terlihat semakin pendiam, tidak ingin lagi tersenyum, tidak ada lagi sikap malunya yang dulu, yang ada hanya-

"Kau masih menyukai Naruto?"

Sebuah topeng yang menyembunyikan seluruh perasaannya.

Tersentak, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menatap laki-laki coklat di sampingnya. Gigitan bibir bawahnya semakin terasa, jemarinya bergetar singkat-

Lalu-

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak akan menyukai Naruto lagi," _suffix 'kun'_ yang selalu ia keluarkan saat memanggil nama orang terkasihnya kini menghilang.

Neji semakin tidak mengerti, sebenarnya seberapa kuat hati adiknya ini. Terbuat dari apa, sampai-sampai menangis di depannya saja tidak mau.

"Benar-" belum sempat meyakinkan kembali ucapan Hinata,

"A..ah, kita sudah hampir sampai! Aku turun di sana saja _Niisan_." Gadis indigo itu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tapi Hinata,"

**Grep,** kedua tangan Hinata kini sudah mencengkram bajunya dengan kuat, Ia menundukkan wajah. Tidak berani menatap Neji, gadis itu menggeleng kencang.

"Su…dah cukup _Niisan_, aku..aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Naruto..lagi," terdengar bergetar, tentu saja. Bahkan Neji yakin kalau adik kecilnya ini menahan tangisannya.

Lagi, dan lagi.

"…."

Menghela napas panjang, akhirnya laki-laki tampan itu mengangguk kecil. Menyerah, "Hah, baiklah. Maafkan _Niisan_."

"Um, tidak, _Niisan_ tidak salah." Genggaman tangan Hinata perlahan mengendur, dan lepas. Gadis itu menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berniat untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Kalau begitu-"

Sebelum-

"Jangan membohongi dirimu Hinata, sampai kapan pun _Niisan_-mu ini akan selalu menunggumu mengucapkan kata 'tolong' untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seperti waktu itu,"

"…" tubuh Hinata membeku,

"Tapi bukan pertolongan untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri, melainkan meminta tolong agar kau bisa bebas dari semua beban yang menimpamu."

"…." Masih terdiam, ingin sekali Hinata menangis, berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mengadu pada sang kakak. Mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya-

Tapi-

"Tidak…aku tidak memerlukan itu lagi _Niisan_. _Arigatou_." Dirinya kembali menoleh memberikan senyuman tipis ke arah sang Kakak, dan beranjak keluar dari dalam sana.

Meninggalkan Neji yang hanya bisa mendesah, dan menjambak rambutnya singkat.

"….."

"Egois memang bukan sifatmu, _Imouto_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluar dari dalam mobil, sengatan matahari yang terasa panas di pagi hari langsung menghampirinya. Hari ini satu lagi hari dimana ia ingin sekali melarikan diri, pergi dari sini. Dan melupakan semua masalahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada tasnya. Hinata melambai kecil kearah _Niisannya_, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melaju pergi.

'Kau harus kuat Hinata!' Ia membatin cepat, menarik napas dalam-dalam ,dan kembali mengeluarkannya.

Sampai-

"Hari ini pun aku harus berakting lebih bagus lagi." Gumamnya pelan, mencoba untuk tersenyum singkat.

Dan pada akhirnya Hinata yang dulu pemalu, sabar, serta penuh senyuman kini harus menghilang. Atau setidaknya tertutupi oleh topeng tak terlihatnya.

**[….]**

Dengan sebuah tampang nan datar, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja dengan pemandangan sehari-hari, dimana banyak murid-murid yang melihatnya. Merasa aneh mungkin, Ia sudah menduganya.

Langkah yang terlihat angkuh, berjalan tanpa menghiraukan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Semua bisikan, dan perkataan.

"…"

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Kiba-kun!"

Teriakan menggema menghentikan langkah sang Hyuuga seketika, hal yang terasa sangat biasa terdengar saat pagi hari seperti ini. Semua hal yang tertuju padanya langsung menghilang begitu saja. Hebat sekali bukan pengalih pembicaraan tadi-

Sasuke-

Kiba-

Dan, keka-mantan kekasihnya Naruto.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, buku-buku jari Hinata mulai memutih seiring dengan kerasnya genggaman tangan pada tasnya. Ingin sekali gadis itu lari dari sini secepatnya, tapi tetap saja mustahil. Kalaupun nanti ia masuk ke dalam kelas, sosok orang yang di sukainya akan ada di sana.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang-

"….."

Membuat Naruto semakin membencinya. Kenapa ia ingin berbuat seperti itu? Tidak puas dengan hasil kerjanya dulu? Tidak cukup kah dulu ia mendengar kata menyebalkan dari sang Uzumaki?

"_Mulai hari ini anak buah Tousan akan mengawasimu di sekolah. Tousan akan memastikan kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan semua temanmu itu."_

Melirik sesosok pengurus kebun yang menyapu di halaman sekolah, Ia tahu itu adalah salah satu anak buah ayahnya. Terlalu _protektif_? Memang seperti itulah ayahnya. Antaran dari _Niisannya _tadi juga merupakan permintaan dari pemimpin keluarganya. Merepotkan? Tentu saja, saking merepotkannya Hinata ingin menangis sekarang juga.

'Tenanglah Hinata.'

Masih dengan wajah datar di tambah dengan sebuah seringaian kecil, gadis indigo itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap kelima sahabatnya dulu tengah di kerumuni oleh murid-murid lain. Bercanda, saling melempar sapaan pagi, dan tak lupa tertawa.

"…"

Berbeda dengannya, Hinata sudah tidak mampu masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu lagi. Dirinya sudah melepaskan semuanya. Kehangatan, dan perasaannya.

Walau ia sebenarnya sangat tidak menginginkan itu.

"Hinata!" suara panggilan sukses membuat gadis indigo itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Saat dirinya melihat dua orang gadis berambut merah. Karin serta Sara, tengah melambai ke arahnya. Kedua teman barunya, tengah berdiri meneriakkan namanya tepat di samping kerumunan kelima sahabat lamanya.

Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk daripada itu?!

Sedikit merasa tidak enak, tapi mampu di tutupinya. Hinata berjalan ke arah kedua gadis yang sepertinya baru turun dari mobil mahal mereka.

"…."

Kerumunan di sekitar Naruto dan teman-temannya sontak terdiam. Semua pandangan kini tertuju ke arah dirinya yang berlari kecil. Tidak merasa heran lagi, semua terlihat tidak suka dengannya.

Kenapa Hinata yang manis nan lugu kini bergaul dengan kedua gadis yang _notabene _menjadi ratu di sekolah ini. Kedua ratu yang tidak di sukai karena kesombongannya.

Sakit, hati gadis itu sesak saat mendengar nada tidak suka dari balik kerumunan yang masih setia berdiri di sana.

'Tegarlah, karena ini pilihanmu!'

Dengan sigap, saat gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ dan _headsetnya_, menghidupkan musik dan bersikap seolah-olah mengacuhkan semua ucapan tadi.

"_Ohayo_ Karin, Sara~" menghampiri kedua temannya, gadis indigo itu masih dengan tampang angkuh dan seringaiannya.

"Hari ini kami mau mengajakmu pergi ke toko baju yang kuceritakan kemarin. Mau ikut kan?" pagi-pagi langsung di serang dengan pembicaraan belanja dan belanja. Ia harus tahan.

"Bisa kita masuk ke kelas sekarang, kupingku panas mendengar ocehan tidak jelas di sana." Hinata menunjuk ke arah kerumunan di dekatnya. Membuat semua orang di sana langsung saja mendelik tidak suka.

"_Cih, mentang-mentang kaya!"_

"_Kalau dia lemah, sudah kupukul sejak tadi!"_

Ocehan itu samar-samar terdengar dari balik headsetnya. Meringis dalam hati, Hinata hanya bisa menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo," ujar gadis indigo itu seraya menarik pelan kedua tangan Karin serta Sara.

Tanpa berani memandang wajah Naruto, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kelas~**

* * *

Masuk ke dalam kelas, yang masih terlihat sepi. Hinata menghela napas lega, dirinya segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan beristhirahat di sana. Melelahkan sekali berakting seperti tadi.

"Jadi bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya~" tersenyum lebar, Karin mengambil buku _fashion _kesukaannya di dalam tas. Gadis itu terduduk manis di sampingnya. Betapa inginnya Hinata kabur dari kelas sekarang juga!

Tapi mengingat banyak anak buah _Tousannya_ yang menunggu di bawah, Ia jadi enggan dan memilih duduk kembali. Mempertahankan sikap angkuh dan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, kau masih ingatkan Hinata. Kemarin Kakashi_-sensei_ menanyakan kita apa?" Sara membuka pembicaraan.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar nama _Senseinya_ itu hanya membatin miris. Dulu ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa, dirinya yang menganggap Kakashi_-sensei_ tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan ayahnya.

Dan ternyata-

Laki-laki berambut perak itu ternyata juga salah satu anak buah _Tousannya_ sejak lama. Ia baru tahu ternyata Kakashi_-sensei_ lah yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya di sekolah.

"Aa, mengenai apa pekerjaan kita di masa depan nanti bukan?" mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan aktingnya. Hinata menjawab singkat, seraya mengambil sebuah buku dari lima buah buku milik Karin. Hanya sekedar melihat.

Sara tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kira-kira kau mau menulis apa di lembar _survey _yang di berikan Kakashi_-sensei_ nanti?"

Mendengus sekilas, gadis itu hendak menjawab cepat pertanyaan teman merahnya.

Tepat saat-

"Aku-"

**Grek!**

Pintu kelas terbuka, suara-suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali.

Sesosok pemuda pirang yang kerumuni oleh teman-temannya datang, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Shion.

"…"

"Ahaha, benar-" seruan gadis musim semi di dekat pintu terhenti saat maniknya melihat Hinata tengah bersama dengan kedua gadis yang tidak di sukainya.

"Aku malas ada di kelas ini," ucap Sakura cepat, mendelik ke arah Hinata. Dan di balas seringaian kecil dari si empunya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari sini, ayo." Shion segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk mengajak sahabat merah mudanya untuk pergi,

Sebelum-

Hinata memanfaatkan kesempatan ini-

Menghela napas sejenak, pandangan Lavendernya segera tertuju ke arah Naruto. "Yang terpenting aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak pantas untuk kalian semua. Hanya akulah yang bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu." Ia mengucapkan semua kalimatnya dengan lantang dan berusaha seolah menyindir seluruh isi kelasnya.

* * *

_Bukan kah ia berkata yang sebenarnya? Ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang tidak pantas untuk semua sahabatnya, menjadi salah satu pemimpin Yakuza. Dan hanya dialah yang bisa. Hinata tidak berbohong._

* * *

"…"

"Ugh," Sakura mengerang menahan kesal. Gadis itu langsung saja berjalan mendekati Hinata tanpa aba-aba.

Hendak memberi pelajaran mungkin?

**Brak!**

"Hei kalau mau bicara itu bisa di jaga kan?!" berteriak kesal, Sakura menggebrak meja Hinata. Melempar tatapan menusuk ke arah sang empunya.

Tidak membuat Hinata takut ataupun gentar, melainkan membuat gadis itu melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku, Haruno?" ucap Hinata sarkatis. Ia yakin kalau dirinya sudah membuat kekesalan gadis merah muda di sampingnya memuncak dan meledak.

"Berhenti mengejek kami dengan sindiranmu itu, Hinata!" Shion ikut andil, gadis pirang itu berdiri di samping Sakura dan mendelik tajam padanya. Karin dan Sara hanya bisa menyeringai mengikuti tindakan Hinata.

"Hinata memang pantas berkata seperti itu, kalian mudah sekali tersinggung rakyat jelata~" sindir gadis berkacamata merah _aka_ Karin.

"Kau!" tidak bisa menahan amarah lagi, Sakura dengan cepat menjambak rambut merah sang empunya kesal. Membuat semua orang di sana terkejut, dan hanya bisa diam melihat.

"…"

Sedangkan Hinata yang kaget, maniknya terbelalak sekilas, mencoba menutupinya kembali. Ia masih mencoba untuk diam, meski tangannya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

Apalagi saat-

"Kau benar-benar berani Haruno!"

**Sraakk! **

"Kyaa!" Sakura menjerit sakit saat tangan Sara menjambak rambut gadis merah muda itu. Dirinya tersenyum senang,

"Lepaskan Sakura!" Shion menarik tangan Sara menjauh, tapi yang di dapatkan Karin menjambak rambutnya juga.

"_Ittai_!"

"Rasa..kan!"

Aksi tarik menarik rambut pun terjadi. Hinata menangis dalam hati, menggeleng kencang. Bukan ini yang dia mau, semuanya bermusuhan. Kenapa jadi begini, cukup hanya dia yang di benci, Jangan..jangan sampai membuat kelas yang di sayanginya ini hancur-

"….."

Tanpa sadar, gadis indigo itu berjalan mendekati keempat gadis yang tengah bertengkar itu. Reflek tangannya bergerak,

Dan bibirnya yang-

"Hentikan Sara, Karin!" berteriak kecil, Hinata melepaskan tarikan tangan Karin dari rambut Sakura dan tarikan tangan Sara dari Shion. Ia tidak sadar, kalau tadi gadis ini mengeluarkan suaranya yang dulu. Saat di mana ia masih pemalu dan lugu. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"….." kelas terdiam. Semua orang di sana seperti memastikan apa yang di dengar mereka tadi benar-benar sungguhan atau tidak?

"Lepaskan mereka," Hinata bersuara kembali, dirinya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Kalau tindakannya sukses membuat Sakura serta Shion di sana membelalakan mata mereka tidak percaya. Kedua tangan gadis itu pun perlahan mengendur, menatap intens ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Sedangkan Sara serta Karin-

Mereka mengernyit bingung, "Hinata kenapa kau melerai kami!" bentak keduanya.

"…."

Bersamaan dengan sadarnya Hinata, gadis itu terpaku sekilas, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Sara dan Karin.

Sampai-

"…"

'A..apa yang barusan kukatakan?!' terpekik kecil, Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan mencoba untuk tenang, sekuat mungkin Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Hi..Hinata," Sakura masih memandang bingung ke arah Hinata, apa gadis indigo ini menolong mereka? Tapi kenapa?

Bukannya Hinata sudah tidak memperdulikan sahabat lamanya lagi?

"…"

Masih terdiam, Ia mencoba keras untuk tenang. Aktingnya tidak boleh terbongkar, tidak! Dia harus tetap mempertahankan semuanya sampai akhir!

Ya!

"Hina-" sebelum Shion sempat menyadarkan Hinata kembali-

**Sret,** tangan seputih susu milik Hinata kini mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura dan Shion, mereka tersentak. Walau kekuatan yang di berikan Hinata tidaklah keras, tapi melihat tatapan dingin sang Hyuuga, sukses membuat persepsi kedua gadis itu hancur seketika.

"Jangan salah paham, aku bukannya menolong. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada kalian berdua, dan tidak mau membuat Sara serta Karin terluka lebih dari ini, itu saja~" sungguh kata-kata yang sangat menusuk. Hinata merutuki semua perkataannya dalam hati, demi apapun ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu pada kedua sahabat berharganya.

Tapi sesuatu menuntutnya-

"Ugh! Lepaskan tangan kami!" Sakura mengerang, dan berteriak kecil.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan sang Haruno, masih menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan Shion. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto serta Sasuke yang masih diam, berdiri dengan tampang geram di sana.

"Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, bisakah mengatur kedua kekasih kalian ini dengan baik? Mereka mengganggu kami bertiga~"

Mengucapkan kata _'kekasih'_ sangat membuat hatinya seakan di remas oleh sebuah tangan tak terlihat. Sakit sekali.

Shion menyukai Naruto. Tapi ia mengambil Naruto dari Shion, dan sahabat cantiknya itu malah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Terlalu baik, Hinata menyukai Naruto, dirinya senang saat mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari sang Uzumaki. Dan dirinya jugalah yang pertama melihat Shion menangis sendiri di taman sekolah, mengetahui kalau gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Naruto. Ia menyakiti sahabat pirangnya.

Ingin Hinata menarik kembali kata-kata bahwa ia mencintai dan menerima Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi-

Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu, sangat!

Egoiskah kalau pada saat itu ia merasa senang saat Naruto memanjakannya, menganggap kalau dirinya adalah gadis yang paling berharga di dunia ini?

"….."

Dan kini, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang bolehkah ia memberikan apa yang seharusnya di inginkan sahabat pirangnya. Hinata sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk Naruto, Ia sudah menarik dirinya sendiri dari Naruto. Pemuda itu membencinya sekarang.

"…."

Dapat Hinata lihat, tatapan dingin menusuk dari kedua sahabat laki-lakinya, Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sakura dengan kasar.

"Hyuuga, berani kau menyakiti dia. Kau akan berhadapan denganku, ingat itu." Datar, menusuk, sangat Uchiha sekali. Hinata hanya mendengus singkat dan membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Terserah, Uchiha-san. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah kalah," ujarnya enteng,

Sasuke mendecih kesal, dan menarik Sakura menuju tempat duduk mereka. Seolah-olah mengacuhkan Hinata.

"…."

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Shion masih dalam genggamannya, gadis itu sudah mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tetap saja tidak bisa-

"Hinata lepaskan aku!"

"….." masih terdiam, Hinata menatap tajam kearah Naruto, saat sang Uzumaki berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Tanpa senyum, dan dengan sebuah aura dingin di belakangnya. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat.

Jujur, Hinata takut. Ia takut pertahanan air matanya akan hancur saat menyesap aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto. Aroma yang sangat ia rindukan, Hinata benar-benar takut tidak bisa mengkontrol diri agar tidak berlari dan memeluk Naruto.

'Tenangkan dirimu Hinata!'

"Lepaskan," singkat, dapat ia dengar suara desisan yang di keluarkan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Uzumaki-san~"

"Aku bilang lepaskan Shion, sebelum aku benar-benar marah Hyuuga."

Marah? Apa Naruto akan memukulnya? Apa Naruto akan menampar, atau bahkan mengajaknya untuk berkelahi?

Ia siap-

Mencoba untuk tertawa, "Kh, kau? Uzumaki Naruto marah pada seorang gadis sepertiku? Sangat tidak _gentleman_~" ujarnya perlahan. Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Shion, antara dirinya yang takut atau mencoba bertahan.

"Ugh, sakit," Shion mengerang perih.

"Lepaskan dia!" tanpa aba-aba Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman sang gadis indigo dari Shion.

Shion reflek berjalan dan bersembunyi di balik punggungg Naruto, menggenggam erat baju sang Uzumaki, dan menatapnya antara takut dan kesal.

"Huh, hanya itu?" Hinata mendengus, tidak ada tamparan atau pukulan seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"…"

"Tidak seru sekali kau Uzumaki-san, sudahlah aku bosan." Mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, Hinata berniat untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mencoba mengacuhkan kedua remaja di depannya tadi.

"…"

Sebelum-

**Grep!**

"Eh?!"

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya berbalik kembali. Dan dengan cepat menatap sepasang Manik Saphire di sana.

"Ma..mau apa kau, Uzumaki-san?!" saking kagetnya, Hinata bahkan tidak sadar kalau suara gugupnya keluar lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu selama ini, Hyuuga. Menghina, melecehkan orang seenaknya seolah-olah kau yang paling berkuasa di sini. Jangan bercanda!" seruan kecil terdengar dari Naruto.

Meneguk ludahnya pelan, Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin menatap manik sang Uzumaki. Tajam, dan dingin.

"Kau tersinggung, hah?! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya?! Apa aku salah! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dariku!" Ia mencoba berteriak kencang.

"Kau tahu betapa mengesalkannya dirimu sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah ragu apakah Hinata yang kusukai dulu masih ada di depanku?! Dia bukanlah gadis yang akan dengan mudahnya menghina seseorang, dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada semua teman-temannya!"

"…."

Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, kata-kata Naruto membuat napasnya sesak. Sakit! Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia harus bertindak cepat, jangan sampai-

"Berhenti," gadis itu mulai bergumam tidak jelas-

"Kau yang seharusnya-" sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan semua ucapannya, Hinata menyentakkan tangannya kasar. Gadis itu berusaha sekuat mungkin menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Berhenti menganggap kalau kau tahu semuanya, Uzumaki-san! Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu! Aku memang bukan lagi Hinata yang kau cintai, Hinata yang pemalu dan lugu sudah tidak ada lagi! Dia sudah menghilang, jadi jangan kau anggap aku adalah kekasihmu dulu! Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, tidak butuh siapapun lagi di dekatku!" Hinata berteriak keras, bibirnya berucap tanpa sadar.

"…"

"…"

Manik Lavender itu menatap sepasang Saphire yang terbelalak dan sebuah kerutan di alis Naruto, sukses membuatnya-

"….."

"…."

Bodoh! Dia lagi-lagi tidak bisa menahan diri!

**Tes,** air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya. Hinata tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, gadis itu mengusap keras air asin itu dari pipinya.

Masih menatap tajam sang Uzumaki. "Kh, aku muak melihat wajahmu Uzumaki-" kembali, lagi-lagi kejadian tadi terulang. Saat dimana dirinya belum sempat mengatakan seluruh _scenario _dalam otaknya.

Tangan tan Naruto, tanpa aba-aba menariknya semakin mendekat. Manik Saphire di hadapannya menatapnya penuh tanya. Air mata di pelupuk Hinata membuat pertahanan sikap dinginnya hancur.

"Ugh! Lepaskan tanganmu, Uzumaki! Kau tidak pantas menyentuhku lagi!"

"Kau menangis,"

"Ti..dak!"

Naruto semakin mendekatkan diri saat mendengar sebuah jeda yang sangat singkat dan Hinata, mencoba mencari celah-

"Kau menangis, Hyuuga, katakan padaku." Nada penegasan yang terdengar lembut, kemana suara dingin Naruto tadi?

Tidak, Hinata tidak boleh luluh. Ia tidak boleh-

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Hyuuga."

"Aa, ja..jangan-"

Akankah aktingnya selama ini akan hancur? Terbongkar? Selesai sampai di sini,

Kalau itu sampai terjadi-

* * *

"**_Sebelum kau berteman dengan mereka, Tousan memang berencana ingin membunuh semua anak penggangggu itu."_**

* * *

Membeku, tubuhnya reflek menegang-

* * *

"**_Mulai hari ini anak buah Tousan akan mengawasimu di sekolah. Tousan akan memastikan kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan semua temanmu itu."_**

* * *

Dan ingatan terakhir yang melintas di pikirannya, sukses membuat Hinata tersentak, dan menolehkan ke arah jendela kelas.

**Deg!**

Ka-

'Ka..Kakashi_-sensei_!' ya, Ia melihat jelas. Sang laki-laki Hatake tengah menatapnya dari balik jendela. Berdiri di sana, seolah-olah mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya.

Tidak!

"…."

"Lepas,"

"Apa-"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

**Plak! **Tangan Hinata yang masih bebas, dengan cepat menampar pipi kanan Naruto. Mengeluarkan suara yang keras,

Gadis itu tersentak kecil, tubuhnya bergetar dan segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto darinya. Berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan sang Uzumaki yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Hinata.

Membiarkan Shion mendekati sang pemuda pirang, meneriakinya, dan mencoba mengusap bekas tamparan Hinata dari pipi Naruto.

"Kau keterlaluan Hinata!"

Menulikan pendengarannya, Hinata mencoba mengambil buku dalam tasnya, dan manik Lavendernya kini melihat jelas,

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak masuk ke dalam kelas, tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Semua murid-murid yang kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, begitu juga dengan Naruto serta Shion.

"Hinata," suara berat di depan kelas itu memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Semua pandangan kelas kini tertuju padanya.

"…."

"_Ha'i Sensei_,"

"Selesai pelajaran nanti, _Sensei_ harap kau datang ke ruanganku." Ujar Kakashi cepat.

"….."

Hinata hanya terdiam, semua murid mengiranya akan di hukum karena sang _Sensei_ melihat sikapnya tadi. Padahal ia tahu, kalau bukan itu alasan Kakashi memanggilnya,

Bukan hal yang se-simple itu.

"Baik."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

**Sequel Gomen** akhirnya terbit! Bagi yang minta ini sequel, ini udah Mushi kasih :D dan bagi yang belum tahu tentang cerita ini, lebih baik baca dulu ya fic pertamanya. Supaya nggak bingung. Kenapa Mushi cepet banget buat ini cerita dan tidak melanjutkan fic lain#plak#

Alasannya?! Mushi nggak tahan dan nggak tega lihat fic sebelumnya berakhir dengan Hinata yang sakit hati. Hueee, sumpah tangan Mushi sangat gatal untuk mengetik ini fic, cuman supaya Naruto sadar! Sadarlah nak! Sadar! #tampar Narudkk#dibakar#

Ehehe, tenang aja kok fic ini udah tamat dan hanya berkisar lima _chapter_ aja. Semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepet cerita ini tamat.

Jadi untuk chap pertama, Mushi pengennnn banget kalian meriview, minimal lima belas review untuk melanjutkan fic ini, muehehe. Kalau review mencapai angka 15, Mushi bakal apdet dua hari lagi! Kalau enggak? Apdetnya diundur dulu #tampar# :X Tapi pasti tetep lanjut kok, tenang aja ahaha #mengingat ffn mulai sepi pengunjung ga yakin juga bakalan dapet riview segitu muahaha# tawa setan# :D :D

Jadi pantengin terus ya! :D

_Oh, untuk yng MLWY masih dalam tahap pembuatan, pasti bakalan Mushi apdet secepatnya #adakah yang masih menunggu fic itu?#kayak ada aja XD#_

* * *

**Arigatou buat yang udah riview, fav, serta follow fic 'Gomen' #big hug#**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Come Back Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, BadKarinSara! Dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Oh, tambahan aja, supaya lebih ngena baca fic ini, di sarankan dengerin lagu Stand By Me-nya Doraemon. Mushi buatnya pas dengerin thu lagi, jadi entah kenapa mewek sendiri #curhat# XD**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**Sequel 'Gomen'**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Hiding Place**

* * *

"Anda tahu kenapa saya memanggil Hinata-sama kemari?" Kini Hinata terduduk tepat di hadapan seorang _Sensei_ sekaligus salah satu anak buah ayahnya. Menunduk, serta meremas kedua jemarinya keras. Ia tidak ada niat sama sekali menatap Kakashi. Meskipun di dalam ruangan kedap suara ini, Hinata bisa bebas mengeluarkan sifat asli maupun suaranya. Tapi tetap saja-

"….." gadis itu masih terdiam,

Kakashi yang melihatnya menghela napas pelan, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat sikap Hinata yang berubah drastis selama beberapa bulan ini. Dikarenakan pemberitahuan mendadak dari sang ayah.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Mau mencoba mengurangi beban sang putri majikan pun percuma, mengingat kalau dirinya merupakan salah satu tangan kanan ayahnya. Yang berarti, segala tindak tanduknya pun juga akan di awasi.

"Hinata-sama," laki-laki itu mencoba memanggil Hinata kembali, namun sang Hyuuga masih menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya.

"…."

Kakashi mulai tidak tahan, Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana gerak-gerik gadis itu. Meremas jemarinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya terus menerus, dan menunduk. Terlihat sekali bukan, kalau Hinata menahan tangis.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala tempat, mencoba memeriksa seluruh ruangan. Dan memastikan semuanya aman. Sang Hatake tersenyum miris, perlahan laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kalau Hinata-sama ingin menangis, keluarkan saja. Saya akan menjaga agar tidak ada yang tahu." Ucap Kakashi lembut, seraya tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut puncak kepala sang empunya. Sungguh, dari pertama kali ia bertemu Hinata saat masih kecil Kakashi sudah menganggap gadis ini sebagai putrinya, gadis yang di ketahuinya sangat pemalu dan baik hati. Meski Hinata sendiri baru mengetahui jati dirinya sekarang.

"…"

Tertegun, Hinata reflek mengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap tidak percaya ke arah _Senseinya,_ Ia tidak menyangka kalau laki-laki yang ia kira selalu mengawasinya secara ketat itu, bersikap selembut ini.

"_Se..sensei_, ke..kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar, alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Disini tidak ada yang bisa melihat anda, jadi Hinata-sama bisa mengeluarkan semua emosi anda sepuas-puasnya. Saya akan mendengarkannya." Ulang Kakashi kembali, tangannya masih setia mengelus puncak kepala sang putri majikan.

"Ta..tapi, bukannya-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kakashi memotong dengan cepat.

Laki-laki itu menampakkan wajah miris dan pedih menatapnya, "Sejak kecil, saya selalu menganggap anda sebagai putri saya sendiri. Maaf, kalau selama ini saya tidak bisa membantu anda." Ia menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. Membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ti..tidak, Kakashi_-sensei_! I..ini..ini semua kesalahanku, aku seharusnya bisa mengatasi semua masalahku dengan gampang. Ta..tapi semuanya terlalu susah untukku, ja..jadi justru aku yang merepotkan anda. A..aku-"

**Plok,** tepukan kecil kembali mendarat di puncak kepalanya. Kini laki-laki di sampingnya itu tersenyum lembut, "Anda sudah berusaha keras, Hinata-sama."

Suara yang lembut, tatapan yang tenang, serta tepukan kepala yang hangat. Sukses membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, tubuh gadis itu bergetar. Percuma ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kalau isakan-isakan kecil masih bisa lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

**Tess,** aliran cairan asin itu menggenang di pelupuk dan akhirnya jatuh. Setelah berbulan-bulan menangis sendiri, kini akhirnya ia bisa menumpahkan semua kesedihannya pada sang _Sensei. _

"Hiks, hiks-Ka..Kakashi-_sensei_, aku..aku-"

"Menangislah sepuas anda." Kakashi kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Sedangkan sang empunya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan masih terus terisak, sampai kadang kali ia bergumam pelan.

"A..aku takut...jika sesuatu terjadi pada teman-temanku-hiks-aku seharusnya tidak berteman dengan mereka, kalau saja..kalau saja-huaa!" tubuh itu bergetar, tangisan Hinata jatuh dan merembes keluar dengan cepat, bibirnya berteriak kecil, jemarinya mengepal dan meremas pakaian sang _Sensei _yang kini semakin memeluknya erat.

Sakit, hatinya sakit, Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan aktingnya akan berjalan lancar. Apa suatu saat nanti semua teman-temannya akan tahu? Seperti kejadian tadi? Saat ia tidak sengaja menolong sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata takut, ini bukan lagi masalah sepele, masalah yang bisa di hindari hanya dengan berbicara. Ayahnya seorang _Yakuza_ dan baik orang tua Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, bahkan Sakura serta Shion berbanding terbalik dengan itu semua.

Itu kenyataan, dimana sang ayah mulai merasa ada kejanggalan, dan mengetatkan penjagaannya. Masih dengan ancaman akan mengambil nyawa teman-temannya.

Suatu hal yang sangat mudah bagi laki-laki paruh baya itu untuk mengambil nyawa mereka. Dengan otak jenius, kelompok besar, serta beberapa senjata semuanya bisa terjadi.

**Drrrtt!**

Isakan sang Hyuuga bertambah keras, saat _handphone_ di sakunya bergetar. Gadis itu sudah menduga kalau yang menghubunginya adalah sang ayah. Para penjaga ayahnya pasti tidak melihatnya berada di sini. Tapi-

"Tidak…tidak! Kakashi_-sensei_ aku tidak mau pergi dulu! A..aku-hiks-hiks-" menenggelamkan wajahnya di tubuh Kakashi, Ia ketakutan. Air matanya bertambah deras, pikirannya bertambah kacau saat getar _handphonenya_ tidak berhenti.

**Drrttt!** Kembali bergetar, dan terus menerus. Manik Lavendernya menatap gusar kearah kantong roknya, apa ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak?

**Drrrtt!**

"Ugh-aku harus mengangkatnya," masih dengan suara bergetar, tangan putih Hinata mengambil benda di sana secepatnya, mencoba membuka _flip handphonenya-_

Sebelum-

**Grep.**

"Sshh, biar aku yang mengangkat." Tangan kekar laki-laki perak di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja mengambil handphonenya dengan pelan, memberi isyarat agar dirinya tetap tenang dan diam selama ia mengangkat telepon dari ayahnya.

"…"

"_Ah, Ha'i Hiashi-sama,"_

"…"

"_Hinata-sama baik-baik saja, saat ini dia sedang bersama dengan saya. Anda tenang saja."_

"_Ha'i, akan saya pastikan Hinata-sama tidak bertemu dengan teman-temannya itu." Tepat saat mengatakan hal itu Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, membuat sebuah senyum kecil tercetak di wajah Hinata._

"_Ha'I,"_

**Klik,** suara sambungan terputus. Pembicaraan dalam ponsel itu selesai. Dengan Kakashi yang menghela napas lega, dan tersenyum padanya.

Takut, takut Hinata menatap sang Sensei. "_A..ano, Se..Sensei_ apa yang di katakan _Tousan_? A..apa _Tousan_ tahu kalau aku-" memotong ucapannya, gadis indigo itu menangkap gelengan kecil Kakashi seraya memberikan kembali _handphonenya._

"Hiashi-sama tidak tahu tentang hal itu, anda tenang saja." Jelas Kakashi singkat.

"…"

Lega, Hinata bernapas panjang dan reflek mengelus dadanya, "Sy…Syukurlah~" desahnya senang.

Ia mencoba mengusap kembali bekas air matanya tadi, bisa gawat kalau saat gadis ini keluar dari ruangan. Ia terlihat menangis, semua pasti akan salah paham.

"_Arigatou Sensei_, anda benar-benar baik hati." Tersenyum kecil, Hinata menatap layar _handphone_ di hadapannya. Memandang sendu, dan berusaha keras menahan tangis kembali. Ya, sebuah _wallpaper _yang tidak pernah ia ganti dan tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"…"

"Anda sangat menyayangi mereka?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba Kakashi membuat sang Hyuuga tersentak dan langsung menutup _flip handphonenya_, gadis itu meringis pelan.

"U..um," mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kakashi.

"Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabat berhargaku," jelasnya.

"Termasuk Naruto?"

"…" terdiam, Ia menunduk. Tentu saja bukan, Naruto itu cinta pertamanya, satu-satunya pemuda yang mau jatuh hati pada gadis pemalu sepertinya.

Mengangguk kembali, Hinata kembali membuka _handphonenya_, mengusap layar di hadapannya lembut. "Ya, aku sangat menyayangi mereka, Aku mencintai Naruto-kun, jadi…" terdapat jeda dalam perkataannya-

Sebelum-

"…."

"Kalau dulu mereka-lah yang selalu menjagaku, kali ini biarkan aku yang menjaga mereka. Meski artinya persahabatan kami harus hancur, tapi kalau semua itu untuk keselamatan mereka, kenapa tidak?" entah darimana ia mendapatkan perkataan seperti itu. Hinata mencoba tersenyum meski lemah, pada sang _Sensei. _

Laki-laki perak itu mengusap kembali puncak kepalanya, "Hei, mau saya beritahu satu tempat rahasia terbaik di sini?"

"Eh?" sedikit kaget saat Kakashi tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Tempat rahasia? Apa maksudnya?

Tak ayal, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku mau!"

Tersenyum kecil, sang _Sensei_ bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil sebuah kertas, dan pensil, menulis sesuatu di sana. Dan tidak lama kemudian kertas kecil itu langsung di berikan padanya.

"Lokasinya sangat dekat dari sini, tempatnya ada di belakang gedung sekolah, dan saya yakin kalau para penjaga Hiashi-sama tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini." Ujar Kakashi kembali, seraya menyerahkan kertas pada sang putri majikan.

"…."

Senang, senyuman di wajah Hinata bertambah lebar saat ia mendengar semua perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya. Sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh para penjaga ayahnya. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke sana!

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu mengangguk senang, menggenggam erat kertas kecil itu. "_Arigatou _Kakashi-_sensei, Arigatou_!" seru sang Hyuuga cepat.

"Kalau anda ingin segera pergi ke sana, sekarang masih ada waktu tersisa sampai bel isthirahat selesai."

Mengangguk pelan, perlahan Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia merasakan sebuah jemari menghapus kembali air mata yang tersisa di pelupuknya sejak tadi.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis sendirian lagi Hinata-sama. Saya akan selalu ada di sini, saat anda membutuhkannya."

"….."

Terharu, Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ucapan terima kasih tidaklah cukup untuk menggantikan kebaikan Kakashi. Gadis itu benar-benar beruntung karena ayahnya mempunyai anak buah sebaik ini. Sungguh beruntung.

"Um, sekali lagi _Arigatou_!" tersenyum kecil, langsung saja Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan sang Sensei. Tentu saja ia sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi ke tempat yang di beritahukan tadi padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krek, **Masih setia dengan senyuman kecilnya, Hinata keluar dari ruangan Kakashi. Manik Lavendernya terus menatap sebuah kertas yang di berikan padanya. Mencoba mengira-ngira di mana tempat itu berada.

"Hm, di belakang sekolah? Tidak terlalu jauh." Bisiknya pelan, seraya menutup pintu kembali. Yah, mengingat waktu isthirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi, Ia harus cepat. Tapi tepat saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh.

"…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, waktu yang lama hanya untuk sebuah teguran." suara yang sangat Hinata kenal menginterupsi langkahnya. Membuat gadis itu reflek mengadahkan wajah kembali. Menatap ke arah sumber suara yang berada di dekatnya.

"…"

Dan-

Sedikit terkejut saat maniknya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang tengah menyender santai di dekat dinding. Seolah-olah tidak memberikannya jalan untuk lewat.

Menahan perasaan gugup, Hinata meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, dan segera saja menyembunyikan kertas di tangannya tadi dengan cepat.

"U..Uzumaki, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya datar.

Bukannya menanggapi ucapannya, Naruto hanya mendengus singkat, "Kau menyembunyikan apa di belakangmu, Hyuuga?" tak kalah datarnya, pemuda itu menanyainya lagi.

Hinata meringis dalam hati, berpura-pura memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat gugup. "Bukan urusanmu! Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau mau apa kemari, hah?! Mau berbicara dengan Kakashi_-sensei_, ohh atau kau mau membalas tamparanku padamu di kelas?!" nada sarkatis segera ia keluarkan. Mendekap kedua tangan di depan dada, Hinata memutar bola matanya sekilas.

Sungguh akting yang bagus bukan?

"….." diam, tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam?! Argh, sudahlah kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku Uzumaki!" meringis kembali, langsung saja Hinata melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Berharap kalau ia bisa melewati Naruto.

"…."

"…."

Tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain-

Belum sempat melewati sang pemuda pirang, salah satu tangannya langsung tertangkap oleh Naruto. Di genggam erat, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lepas.

"Ugh! Uzumaki lepas-"

**Sret!** "Hyaa!" Satu tarikan bebas, dan Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata kembali dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki!" panik, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau sakit mata atau habis menangis, Hyuuga."

Suara nan tegas, sukses membuat gadis itu menegang. Masih mempertahankan tampang dinginnya, Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Naruto.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun sadar!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Mengeluarkan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri, "Ya, aku sakit mata! Kau dengar, jadi lepaskan tanganku dari cengkramanmu!" serunya.

Dengusan singkat terdengar, "Kukira sakit mata tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba, pagi tadi kau terlihat sehat." Ucap Naruto kembali.

"Ugh! Kalau kau tahu kenapa harus menanyakan padaku segala! Lepaskan!"

"Jadi kau habis menangis."

Singkat, tepat, dan tegas.

Tubuh Hinata bertambah tegang, perasaan paniknya bertambah. 'Pikir, pikir, apa yang harus aku katakan!'

"Tidak! Aku tidak sakit mata dan aku juga tidak menangis! Sekarang sudah jelas, jadi lepaskan tanganku atau kutampar kau sekali lagi!" memberontak. Hinata mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya.

Tapi tetap saja, kekuatan Naruto lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Alhasil-

"Perlihatkan wajahmu padaku!"

Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf. Gadis itu kaget, Ia malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Lepas!"

"Hyuuga, kau pengecut kalau tidak berani memandang wajahku sekarang juga!"

"A..ku, tidak pengecut, Uzumaki!" menggeleng keras, memberontak, dan menahan-

Tangis.

'Kumohon Naruto-kun, jangan membuat pertahananku semakin hancur. Kumohon, cukup!' dalam hati ia sudah menangis kencang.

"Tatap aku, dan perlihatkan kalau kau baik-baik saja!"

"Bukannya kau benci melihat wajahku, hah! Jadi jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu!" balas Hinata kencang.

"Ya, aku memang benci melihat wajahmu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras seperti ini?!"

"Kau tidak usah tahu alasannya!" dan tanpa aba-aba, tangan kanan Naruto langsung menggenggam dagu Hinata. Menariknya pelan, dan membuat sang Hyuuga yang masih belum siap, reflek mengadahkan wajah.

"…."

Manik Saphire itu menatap ke arah dua bola matanya yang memerah karena menangis tadi. Tubuh Hinata lemas, Ia tidak tahan.

Kedua remaja itu terdiam selama beberapa saat-

"…"

"Hinata."

Lembut, suara Naruto terdengar menurun, pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Bukan marganya lagi, kaget bercampur sedih menjadi satu. Hinata tidak boleh menangis! Tidak boleh!

"Ugh..le..pas-"

"Kau menangis, aku bisa melihatnya. Sungguh, kenapa sikapmu bisa berubah seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mendatanginya.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, 'Aku tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan!'

Mendengus singkat, maniknya kembali menunjukkan sosoknya yang dingin. "Apa kau lupa, Uzumaki. Hal-hal yang sudah kuberitahu serta kebenaran kalau aku tidak menyukaimu."

Mengidahkan ucapannya, Naruto menelusuri pipi sang Hyuuga, "Warna matamu meredup, tidak secerah dulu lagi. Apa yang merubahmu?"

Tahan Hinata!

Merasakan air mata ingin tumpah begitu saja dari pelupuknya, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan satu tangannya yang masih terbebas, Hinata segera menepis gerakan tangan Naruto membuat sang empunya tersentak-

"Kau tidak berhak untuk mengatur dan menanyaiku seperti itu Uzumaki, jangan kira dengan sikapmu tadi aku bisa luluh begitu saja?! Tidak akan pernah!" menghirup napas dalam-dalam, perlahan, jemari tangan Hinata mulai gemetar tapi langsung terkepal kuat.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi kalau aku itu tidak menyukaimu, Uzumaki-san. Lagipula menurutku, lebih baik kita menjadi musuh daripada aku harus berteman dan bersama denganmu!" lanjut sang Hyuuga cepat, mengeluarkan kilatan amarahnya.

"…."

Tatapan dingin Naruto semakin menusuknya, pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, giginya bergemelutuk mendengar semua perkataan Hinata tadi.

**Brakk!**

"_Fine!_ Kalau kau memang berpikiran seperti itu! Padahal…tadi aku kira kau-Arghh! _Kuso_!" menendang sebuah tong sampah kosong di dekatnya, membuat suara yang sedikit keras, dan reflek mengagetkan Hinata.

Menatap sang Uzumaki kembali, Hinata berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Gadis itu mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ba..guslah, kalau kau mengerti Uzumaki-san!" tersenyum miring, dengan cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruto. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu di sana,

'Aku tidak tahan lagi!' seiring berlari, air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Ia harus segera pergi ke tempat yang Kakashi katakan, otaknya sudah mengingat di mana tempat itu.

'Maaf, Naruto-kun.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara itu-**

* * *

Masih mencoba menahan amarahnya, kepalan tangan Naruto semakin menguat. Decakan serta desis tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya. Kesal, marah, kecewa, itu yang di rasakannya pada Hinata. Apa dugaannya salah, kalau di pikirannya melintas perbuataan sang Hyuuga terasa aneh. Dimulai dari sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis, sifat dan Hinata yang dulu ia kenal lenyap begitu saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya membuat gadis itu berubah?

"Arghh!" berteriak di dalam lorong yang sepi, kenapa sampai sekarang pun dirinya masih memiliki perasaan pada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau membencinya,

"Ck!" berdecak, dan memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya di saku, Naruto hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Ingin sekali ia meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

"…."

Tapi begitu ia membalikkan tubuh-

"…."

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, "Apa itu?" sebuah kertas kecil berwarna putih tergeletak di lantai. Entah itu milik siapa-

"….."

"_Kau menyembunyikan apa di belakangmu, Hyuuga?" memorynya tanpa sadar merekam kejadian beberapa saat tadi-_

Saat tak sengaja ia menangkap gerak-gerik aneh dari Hinata, gadis itu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

Menaikkan alisnya singkat, langsung saja ia menghampiri benda tersebut-

"Jadi ini yang ia sembunyikan, huh?" mengambil kertas itu, dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

Gambaran yang terlihat seperti peta kecil, dengan tulisan di sampingnya, "…" terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya sang Uzumaki mencerna semua baik gambar ataupun tulisan di atas kertas itu.

"Letaknya di belakang sekolah, aku tidak tahu tempat ini."

"…"

Sebuah perasaan heran terbesit tiba-tiba, apa Kakashi_-sensei_ yang memberikan kertas ini pada Hinata? Karena setahunya gadis itu tidak membawa apa-apa saat pergi ke ruangan sang Hatake.

"…."

"Kalau memang benar, kenapa _Sensei_ tiba-tiba memberikan ini pada Hinata?" bergumam pelan, alisnya semakin terangkat.

Ada yang aneh di sini.

Hinata keluar dengan mata lebih sembab daripada sebelumnya-

Berdecak kembali, pemuda pirang itu kembali bangkit dari posisinya. Sungguh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Mengacak singkat rambut jabriknya-

"Arghh! Apa aku harus memeriksa tempat ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlari terus menerus, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya tadi. Masih dengan napas terengah-engah, Ia benar-benar terkejut saat mendapati kalau Naruto ada di sana. Kenapa pemuda pirang itu bisa berada tepat di dekat ruangan Kakashi_-sensei_? Apa Naruto sengaja menunggunya?

"…."

'Tidak, tidak, mana mungkin Naruto-kun menungguku. Di..dia pasti punya urusan lain dengan Kakashi_-sensei_.' Batinnya cepat, sangat mustahil jika pemikirannya adalah benar. Mengingat bagaimana Naruto membencinya, atau mungkin semakin tidak menyukainya semenjak kejadian tadi.

Mengalihkan perhatiannya, Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekian kali, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali tempat yang di beritahu oleh Kakashi.

"Aku harus mencari pintu belakang lebih dulu," ujarnya pelan, menilik seluruh lorong di lantai satu dengan cermat, gadis itu berusaha keras menghapus air mata yang entah kenapa tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi. Banyaknya murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di dekatnya, membuat Hinata harus pintar-pintar berakting kembali.

Terlihat dingin, angkuh, dan cuek tentunya.

Melirik lebih jelas, berusaha menegapkan tubuhnya. Manik Lavender itu tak sengaja menangkap sebuah pintu belakang yang tidak jauh dari sana. Keberuntungan yang tidak di sangka-sangka-

Tapi-

"…."

Masalah pertama adalah menghindari para anak buah _Tousannya_ yang kini sudah menyamar di dalam gedung untuk memperhatikan tingkahnya. Menyamar jadi pembersih gedung, guru, atau bahkan penjaga gerbang sekolah.

Sangat merepotkan! Ia akui itu.

"Hah, aku harus bisa." Menghela napas panjang, mengembalikkan detak jantungnya yang tadi tidak beraturan.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Manik Lavender itu langsung saja mengedarkan pandangan, melihat beberapa petugas kebersihan tengah membersihkan sesuatu di sana. "Setidaknya aku harus menunggu mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu-" ujarnya pelan, seraya tak lupa menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding.

"…."

Beberapa menit menunggu, waktu isthirahat semakin menipis. Haruskah ia bolos hanya untuk datang ke tempat itu? Apa harus membatalkan niatnya ke sana?

"…."

Memikirkan bagaimana ia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kondisi kacau, wajah habis menangis, kusut, serta memerah?

Langsung saja Hinata menggeleng kencang, gadis itu menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. "Paling tidak aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu." Ujarnya meyakinkan diri, lebih baik ia mendatangi tempat itu, dan merilekskan diri.

Memfokuskan pikiran dan kembali melirik ke arah penjaga yang tak jauh dari dekatnya, "Ah!" dalam hati sang Hyuuga berteriak riang, melihat kedua petugas kebersihan di sana akhirnya selesai membersihkan-ah mungkin memperhatikan sekitar dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus pegawai.

Mendesah lega, _Kami-sama_ benar-benar membantunya kali ini. Tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, dengan langkah hati-hati, Hinata melihat sekeliling, tetap berjalan dengan pose angkuhnya.

'Cepat, cepat!'

Dan-

Aman!

Sedikit berlari, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu belakang yang menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Masih setia dengan sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya, Naruto berjalan malas menuju kelasnya. Pikiran sang Uzumaki tidak henti-hentinya terarah pada benda itu. Mencoba mengenyahkan semuanya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

"Ck, dia ingin pergi kemana sudah bukan urusanku lagi." Ujar pemuda itu singkat, menutup sejenak kedua bola matanya dan berdecak kecil. Lagipula sebentar bel masuk akan berbunyi, gadis Hyuuga itu pasti sudah berada di kelas sekarang.

"…"

Ya, itulah yang ia kira.

Sebelum-

**Grekk!** Tangan tannya segera membuka pintu kelasnya. Berniat untuk mendatangi sahabat-sahabatnya, dan mungkin nanti ia akan membuang kertas ini.

Tapi tepat saat Naruto membuka pintu-

"….."

Manik Saphire itu tanpa sadar melirik ke seluruh ruangan kelas, tanpa terkecuali. "Tidak ada." Ia bergumam pelan, menyipitkan matanya hendak menilik kembali-

Sampai suara Shion serta Sakura menginterupsinya.

"Naruto!"

Kedua gadis di sana menghampirinya, dan membuat Naruto tersadar kembali, 'Arghh! Apa yang kucari tadi?!' batinnya kesal.

"Naruto!" kini teriakan Sakura menyentakkan balik pikirannya untuk yang kedua kali. Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk.

"A..ah! Sakura-chan, Shion _gomen_ tadi kalian bilang apa?" menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sang Uzumaki perlahan-lahan menaruh kertas di tangannya tadi ke dalam saku.

Berkacak pinggang sejenak, Shion mendengus seraya memberikan sebuah roti yang sempat ia beli tadi pada Naruto, "Kau menghilang sejak isthirahat tadi, jadi kubelikan ini." Ucapnya,

"_Arigatou_~"

"Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Kami mencarimu tahu, _Baka_." Sakura ikut bertanya, sambil tak lupa melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk serta membaca buku di tempatnya.

"….."

Ya, Naruto akui tadi saat bel isthirahat berbunyi ia langsung saja berjalan keluar begitu melihat Hinata serta Kakashi-sensei pergi dari kelas. Rasa penasaran serta bingung menghampirinya, dan entah apa yang di pikirkannya kaki pemuda itu melangkah begitu saja dan mengikuti mereka.

Aneh?

Hah, pikirannya beberapa bulan ini jadi tidak menentu gara-gara perbuatan Hinata.

Tersenyum sekilas, "Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar," kilah Naruto cepat, untuk bagian ia mengejar Hinata, kali ini terpaksa pemuda itu merahasiakannya sendiri. Walaupun Naruto sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua gadis ini saat mendengar nama sang Hyuuga di sebut-sebut.

**Jiii~**

Merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah Shion serta Sakura, keringat dingin mengucur pelan dari pelipisnya, "Ke..kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Wajahmu mencurigakan Naruto." Tekan Sakura cepat, diikuti anggukan kepala gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?"

Untuk sekarang jangan di beritahu dulu.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Oi, _Teme _aku pinjam bukumu!" melengos meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya di sana, Naruto langsung menghindar dari memilih berjalan menghampiri Uchiha bungsu.

"…."

"…."

**[…..]**

Baik Sakura maupun Shion saling melempar pandangan, kedua alis mereka mengernyit sekilas-

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berpura-pura polos." Ucap mereka kompak.

Yah, Naruto memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gedung Belakang Sekolah~**

* * *

Aneh, Hinata hampir tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini. Tidak bersama teman-temannya ataupun sendiri. Seperti yang Kakashi perkirakan, persentase kedatangan murid-murid ke sini sangat kecil. Melihat bagaimana banyaknya rerumputan tak terawat serta benda-benda rusak. Dan sekarang, gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri di tempat ini, tepat saat ia membuka pintu belakang dengan cepat.

Manik Lavender itu menatap sekitar serta ke atas dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana tingginya gedung sekolah ini, sebelum akhirnya memikirkan kembali letak tempat yang _Sensei-_nya itu beritahu-

Ia yakin pasti bukan di sini.

"Kalau tidak salah, setelah masuk ke sini. Jalan sedikit lagi lalu belok ke kiri di sana." Mulai bergumam kecil, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan berjalan menuju belok yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"…"

Berbelok ke kanan, Hinata kembali menemukan dua jalan bercabang-

"Setelah itu belok ke kiri."

Berbelok ke kiri-

Melirik ke arah jam tangannya, waktu isthirahat tinggal lima menit lagi. Sangat terbatas dan membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku harus cepat," semakin terburu-buru, melihat belokan di hadapannya. Ia langsung saja berjalan cepat,

Dan-

"…."

**Syuuu~**

Kakinya terdiam seketika saat melihat pemandangan di sana-

Pemandangan padang rumput yang tidak terlalu panjang, sebuah pohon besar yang menjadi pusatnya, angin berhembus sedikit kencang membuat rambut indigonya meliuk-liuk sekilas, dan tak lupa-

Sebuah pemandangan yang membentang di dekat padang rumput tersebut-

Sebuah danau kecil, benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. Hinata kira kalau tempat ini pasti tidak ada yang merawatnya.

Tapi ternyata-

"_Su..goi_!" tanpa sadar bibirnya berteriak kecil, dan segera berlari ke sana. Tawa sang Hyuuga terlihat jelas.

**[…..]**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, terduduk manis di bawah pohon besar tadi. Tidak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang _Sensei_. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini.

Menyenderkan tubuhnya, Hinata menatap langit sejenak, pikirannya melayang kembali-

"_Arigatou_ Kakashi_-sensei_, mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa menunjukkan tempat ini pada-"

"…" perkataannya terhenti seketika.

Tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya kini tertunduk pelan, senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang dalam sekejap. Kedua tangannya meremas untuk yang ke sekian kali.

"….."

Kini hanya ia sendiri, di sini-

"…"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sampingnya.

"A..aku kesepian," Mengadahkan wajah, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Apa yang ia inginkan bukanlah ini, duduk sendiri, dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya-

Sendirian-

**Tess-**

Air asin itu kembali jatuh, kali ini lebih deras. Bahkan isakan-isakan kecil terdengar, kedua jemari Hinata bergetar, gadis itu mengatupkan wajahnya,

"Hiks, hiks, tolong aku-hiks-Naruto-kun," hatinya serasa di remas-remas, tubuhnya melemas. Menangis setiap hari tidak akan membalikkan keadaan-

Sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini?

"Hiks, hiks, se..setidaknya biarkan aku-hiks-bersama kalian..walau hanya sesaat-" satu tangannya terbebas, perlahan-lahan Hinata mengambil _handphone _di sakunya.

Melihat layar di sana dengan pedih, air matanya terus jatuh dan jatuh-

"Aku..merindukan kalian-" sang Hyuuga mengecup pelan, foto itu.

Sayang sekali, saat ia menemukan pemandangan ini. Saat dimana waktunya belajar di sini tidak lama lagi, dan-

Semakin cepat pula ia akan berpisah lebih dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Syuu~**

Angin berhembus pelan, perlahan namun pasti, isakan Hinata menurun. Gadis itu merasa kalau matanya sangat berat. Inikah akibat ia selalu bergadang menangis setiap malam-

Merasakan angin nan lembut seperti ini, sukses membuatnya mengantuk-

"Aku..tidak boleh ti-"

Gelap, manik Lavender itu terpejam, _handphone _di tangannya terjatuh pelan, dan dengkuran kecil terdengar-

Lelah, Hinata benar-benar merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah-

Gadis itu akhirnya tertidur lelap-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tidak terlalu lama, namun cukup membuat pandangan mata Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tertuju pada bangku Hinata.

"…"

Kosong-

Gadis itu tidak kembali-

Tidak ada tanda kedatangannya.

"Ada yang tahu kemana Hyuuga pergi?" Tanya Kurenai_-sensei_ yang kini mengajar di depan. Sedangkan semua murid yang mendengarkan hanya menggelengkan kepala, mereka kompak menoleh ke arah meja sang empunya.

"_Paling dia bolos Sensei!"_

"_Yah, bisa saja. Melihat sikap Hinata seperti itu~" _

"_Lebih baik jangan di hiraukan~"_

Jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya, membuat Naruto terdiam. Pemuda pirang itu mengernyitkan alisnya sekilas. Apa benar yang di katakan mereka?

'Hyuuga membolos?' batinnya pelan, seraya menatap ke arah luar jendela, memikirkan itu semua. Satu sisi sang Uzumaki memilih untuk menolak semua pernyataan tersebut, tapi di satu sisi lain ia percaya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, _Sensei_ akan berbicara dengannya nanti." Ucap Kurenai singkat, dan berniat mengajar kembali.

"….."

Masih memikirkan kepergian gadis indigo itu, alis Naruto semakin mengerut-

'Arghh! Buat apa aku mengurusinya?!' mengidahkan pikirannya, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali-

"…"

Sebelum-

* * *

"**_Kau menangis,"_**

"**_Ti..dak!"_**

"**_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Hyuga."_**

"**_Aa, ja..jangan-"_**

* * *

Ingatannya tadi kembali melintas di otaknya, "…"

* * *

"_**Jadi kau habis menangis."**_

"_**Tidak! Aku tidak sakit mata dan aku juga tidak menangis! Sekarang sudah jelas, jadi lepaskan tanganku atau kutampar kau sekali lagi!"**_

* * *

Naruto sukses mengacak rambut pirangnya cepat-

* * *

"**_Berhenti menganggap kalau kau tahu semuanya, Uzumaki-san! Berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata itu! Aku memang bukan lagi Hinata yang kau cintai, Hinata yang pemalu dan lugu sudah tidak ada lagi! Dia sudah menghilang, jadi jangan kau anggap aku adalah kekasihmu dulu! Aku, Hinata Hyuga, tidak butuh siapapun lagi di dekatku!"_**

* * *

"Ck!"

**Grekk!** Pemuda itu reflek berdiri, "Biar aku yang mencarinya _Sensei!_" semua murid di dalam kelas terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tidak percaya, apalagi saat melihat sang Uzumaki tanpa mengidahkan perkataan mereka, ia langsung saja berlari keluar dari kelas.

"…."

Baik Sakura, Shion, Sasuke, serta Kiba, saling bertatapan heran. Sikap Naruto benar-benar aneh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terengah-engah, Naruto mencari Hinata. Pandangan Saphirenya terus tertuju pada kertas putih di tangannya. Berusaha mencari tempat itu-

"Hyuuga!" teriaknya kecil, langkahnya semakin cepat saat melihat pintu belakang yang sama persis dengan kertas di tangannya.

Tanpa basa-basi, tangan kekar itu membuka pintu di sana cepat.

Berlari, dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pemandangan layak gudang di belakang sekolah ini.

'Ck, apa benar ia ke sini? Tempat seperti ini?!' batinnya heran.

Pikiran aneh melayang-layang di otaknya-

Arghh! Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Naruto membenci Hinata bukan? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus repot-repot mencari gadis Hyuuga itu?!

"…"

"Hyuuga! Dimana kau!" teriak pemuda itu cepat, berlari mengikuti arahan kertas di tangannya.

"…"

"Hah, hah, Hyuuga!"

"…."

Masih berlari-

"Hyuu-"

Sampai-

**Tep,** langkahnya terhenti-

Manik Saphire itu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, terbelalak kaget dengan pandangan rumput hijau di sana-

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini-" gumamnya kecil, mencoba melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat itu-

"….."

Dan tepat saat ia berjalan semakin mendekat-

"….."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Pandangan matanya kini teralih, bukan lagi menatap rumput membentang di sana-

Tapi-

"…"

"Hyuuga?"

Ia melihat jelas, seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah duduk menyender di dekat pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Alisnya berkerut, tidak ada respon dari panggilannya tadi?

"Hyuuga," panggil Naruto sekali lagi, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Hinata. semakin cepat, saat tidak ada jawaban-

"Hyuuga!" kini berteriak keras, tapi nihil-

"….."

"….."

Pemuda itu berlari, dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Hinata. Manik Saphire itu menyiratkan kecemasan yang sangat dalam. Tangan tannya bergetar berniat mengelus pipi Hinata-

Sebelum-

"Na..ru..to-kun-"

Terhenti.

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara pelan dari bibir sang gadis. Hinata tertidur?

Mengetahui gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja, Naruto menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya singkat-

'Aku tidak salah dengarkan tadi?' pikirannya melayang kembali,

"Ja..ngan-"

Kembali, Naruto mendengar suara kecil Hinata. Gadis itu mengerang, bergerak tidak suka-

Alis sang Uzumaki mengerut, semakin heran, sebenarnya apa yang diimpikan Hinata?

"….." mencoba diam-

Saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tangan Hinata menggenggam jemarinya erat. "Na..ruto-kun, ja..ngan-"

Semakin heran-

"Hyuu-" perkataannya kembali terpotong, saat gelengen kepala Hinata terlihat-

"Hiks, _go..men_ Naruto-kun, gomenne Sakura-chan..Shion..Sasuke..Ki..ba-" tersendat-sendat, manik Saphire itu semakin melebar saat menangkap air mata Hinata di pelupuknya,

"…"

Jemari Naruto bergetar, tatapan dinginnya tadi mencair. Raut kecemasan terlihat jelas, jemarinya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan Hinata-

"Hinata-" panggilnya lembut, perasaan acuh tak acuhnya ia buang jauh-jauh saat melihat gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat lemah. Menangis, dan mengigaukan namanya serta sahabat-sahabatnya.

"…"

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun…ja..ngan ting..galkan aku," air mata Hinata semakin deras, tubuhnya bergerak pelan, dan bereaksi saat mendengar nada panggilan Naruto.

"A..aku-" dengkuran pelan menginterupsi perkataan Hinata. Gadis itu kembali tidur, kali ini semakin lelap.

"…"

"…"

Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari, bahwa kini pemuda pirang yang diimpikannya berada tepat di sampingnya. Terdiam, menunduk, dan tidak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya tadi-

Saphire Naruto menatap cemas ke arah Hinata, jemarinya tanpa sadar mengusap lembut air mata di pelupuk sang Hyuuga.

Ia terduduk di sana, membiarkan gadis indigo itu tertidur.

"…."

Sementara dirinya memikirkan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu? Kenapa gadis itu mengigaukan namanya? Kenapa..Kenapa!

Memandang ke arah Hinata, mata itu menatap pedih, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Hinata?" lirihnya, seraya mengusap puncak kepala gadis di sana.

"…."

**Drrrtt, Drrttt-**

Suara getaran terdengar kecil, mengalihkan perhatian pemuda Uzumaki itu, tanpa menunggu lama langsung saja ia melihat handphone Hinata tergeletak di sampingnya.

"….."

Haruskah ia mengangkat panggilan itu?

"…"

* * *

"_**Hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun…ja..ngan ting..galkan aku,"**_

* * *

"Ugh!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi-

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan di sana, terkejut saat melihat layar yang terpampang di handphone sang Hyuuga.

Foto yang sangat lama, dirinya, Hinata dan keempat sahabatnya.

"_Kami-sama_,"

Di tambah saat melihat sebuah nama tertera-

"Neji?"

Ya, ia harus mencari tahu! Apa yang di sembunyikan Hinata, dan Naruto yakin Neji mengetahui semuanya.

"….."

**Ckleck,** mengangkat panggilan Neji-

"_Moshi-moshi_ Hinata-"

"Neji_-niisan_." Tanpa basa-basi ia memanggil nama sang Hyuuga.

"….."

"Naruto, kenapa kau-" memotong perkataan Neji, pandangan mata Naruto semakin menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah nanti, kita harus berbicara."

"…" terdiam kembali, Naruto mendengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini masalah Hinata, dan aku tahu pasti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujar Naruto cepat.

Tidak ada nada bercanda atau apapun, suara angin berhembus pelan, dan desahan pelan dari Neji,

"_Baiklah, aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

Yuhuu~ Sesuai janji Mushi apdet hari ini. Nggak nyangka aja bakalan nyampe lima belas riviewnya, muehehe XD Yah, karena chap ini udah panjang, jadi mushi nggak pingin basa-basi lagi deh.

**Arigatou buat yang udah fav, follow, sama review** #_big hug_# Dan terima kasih buat **L-samudra** yang udah mau kasi tahu di mana letak salah ini cerita #_ojigi_# Lama nggak ngetik jadi lupa sama tulisan Hyuuga yang bener, XD #nanti kalo ada salah lagi maafin mushi ya# abis ini udah kelar jadi nggak sempet di cek#di bakar#

Nah, sesuai perkataan mushi sebelumnya, Mushi cuman minta review lima belas buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, nyampe lima belas di apdet dua hari lagi muahaha #tawa setan# kalo enggak yang di undur dulu XD

Begitu juga seterusnya, jadi pantengin terus ya! :D

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Come Back Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, BadKarinSara! Dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**Sequel 'Gomen'**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Got The Secret!**

* * *

Masih setia menggenggam handphone di tangannya, Naruto tidak ingin lagi berbasa-basi. Pemuda pirang itu ingin segera bertemu dengan Neji.

Tepat saat sang Hyuuga sulung itu mengatakan kalau ingin berbicara sesuatu juga dengannya. Sukses membuatnya semakin bingung-

"Kau ingin berbicara tentang apa denganku?" tanyanya cepat, seraya menoleh sekilas menatap Hinata yang kini masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hn, kita bertemu di kafe Himawari, dan usahakan jangan sampai Hinata tahu tentang ini." Seakan mengidahkan ucapannya, Neji langsung saja mengatakan tempat mereka bertemu nanti dan segera mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Oi! Setidaknya beritahu-" suara 'klik' di seberang sana menambahkan emosi Naruto. Berdecak kesal, tak ayal rambut pirangnya pun jadi sasaran. Ia mengacaknya pelan, dan berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak.

"Ck, apa maksudnya?!"

Berniat untuk menggerutu lebih lama, tapi sebuah getaran di saku celananya sontak menghentikan kegiatan sang Uzumaki. Langsung saja ia mengambil handphonenya di sana-

* * *

**From : Shion**

**Naruto, kau kemana? Lama sekali :(**

* * *

"Shion?" melihat ternyata orang yang mengirimnya pesan adalah gadis pirang pucat itu. Menyadarkan Naruto sepenuhnya.

Bukannya ia menemui Hinata kemari untuk menjemput gadis ini? Lalu kenapa dia hanya diam saja dan malah membiarkan Hinata semakin terlelap?

"Argh!" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri.

'Pokoknya aku harus membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.' Batinnya singkat, sebelum tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Naruto kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Mencoba melihat lebih lekat wajah gadis indigo itu.

"…"

Sedetik melihat-

Alis sang Uzumaki bertaut sekilas, saat menatap wajah Hinata. Terlihat raut lelah, pucat serta entah sejak kapan ia tidak sadar kalau tubuh gadis ini semakin kurus saja. Dia yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya atau terlalu enggan untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi tubuh Hinata?

Tangan tan itu perlahan kembali terangkat, manik Saphirenya menatap sendu. Hilang sudah rasa bencinya pada gadis Hyuyga di hadapannya sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Hinata terbangun nanti? Apa Naruto harus kembali pada sifat dinginnya? Berpura-pura tidak tahu? Atau bersikap sebaliknya-

"Hyuu-" ucapannya terhenti, di kala melihat erangan pelan keluar dari bibir sang empunya. Reflek tangan yang sempat ingin menyentuh pipi Hinata tertarik. Pemuda pirang itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ungh~" hembusan angin yang membelai pipi serta rambutnya membuat manik Lavender itu mengerjap singkat, tangan putihnya bergerak perlahan. Hinata merenggangkan tubuhnya, masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar bahwa kini tidak hanya ada dirinya saja di tempat ini.

"….."

Dan tepat saat matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka-

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara seseorang di sampingnya sukses menyentakkan Hinata, tubuhnya menegang, dan matanya yang tadi masih menyipit kini terbelalak seketika-

Hilang sudah rasa mengantuknya tadi.

Hati-hati ia menolehkan wajahnya, berharap dalam hati kalau suara itu hanya sekedar ilusinya saja.

"E..eh?"

Tapi ternyata-

"Hyuuga."

Bukan mimpi, maniknya semakin membulat saat melihat seorang pemuda pirang kini terduduk menyender di dekatnya. Kedua Saphire di sana masih memandangnya lekat, tetap dingin seperti biasa, wajah yang terlihat datar, dan tidak ada raut apapun.

Sontak Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, jemari-jemarinya saling meremas tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa?! Ini terlalu mendadak. Kenapa, Naruto bisa ada di sini?! Bukannya hanya dia dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tahu tempat ini?! Lalu apa Naruto membuntutinya sampai kemari? A..atau-

"Kau kaget aku bisa ada di sini?"

Tepat, Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Tubuh Hinata semakin menegang. Berusaha keras mengatur napas serta detak jantungnya, Ia mencoba mengembalikan akting terbaiknya-

"….."

Wajah cantik itu terangkat perlahan, manik Lavendernya menatap Naruto dingin-

"Kalau aku jawab iya, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Uzumaki-san?" suara sang Hyuuga terdengar datar, dan menusuk. Tidak ada lagi raut gugup atau cemas, semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap.

Saphire dan Lavender saling bertemu, melempar pandangan, angin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka seakan tidak ingin mengganggu kedua remaja itu-

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Hyuuga? Aku yang sengaja membuntutimu atau aku yang pertama kali mengetahui tentang tempat ini?" singkat, cepat, dan datar. Pertanyaan Naruto membuatnya gelisah, Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa?

Menjawab begitu saja? Tanpa Hinata sadari, sebuah keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya, gadis itu meneguk ludahnya.

Mencoba mempertahankan topeng miliknya-

"Huh? Pikiranku? Seperti kau tahu saja, Uzumaki-san. Aku hanya bertanya, dan kalau kau tidak berniat untuk memberitahu. Itu bukan urusanku," meremas jemarinya, Hinata segera menyimpan kembali _handphone_ yang entah kenapa kini berada di tangannya. Ia ingin pergi dari sini-

Hinata takut kalau saat ia tertidur tadi terjadi sesuatu, apa ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh atau yang lainnya.

Mengigau, itu yang paling di hindarinya-

Mencoba bangun kembali, dari posisinya, "Kau mencariku kemari karena diminta oleh Kurenai-_sensei_ bukan? Sekarang kau sudah menemukanku." Hinata sudah menebak kalau ia tertidur dan sedikit terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tapi yang tidak bisa ia perkirakan kenapa malah Naruto yang harus mencarinya? Tidak adakah orang lain lagi?

"…"

Ah, gadis itu lupa-

'….'

'Semua orang di kelas sudah tidak suka lagi denganku,' membatin pelan, manik Lavendernya kembali meredup. Hinata meringis dalam hati-

"Aku akan kembali ke-" dan sebelum sempat bangkit dari posisinya-

**Grep!**

Sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan tubuhnya, tangan itu sukses menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh, dan terpaksa memilih untuk memandang sang empunya-

"Kh, apa yang kau lakukan Uzumaki?!"

Kenapa lagi-lagi Naruto bersikap seperti ini? Setelah di lorong tadi, sekarang di sini?! Hinata benar-benar harus bertahan.

"….." tidak ada jawaban, kedua bola mata pemuda pirang itu malah menatapnya, semakin dalam dan lekat. Mencoba mengais-ngais sesuatu darinya.

"Uzumaki!" Ia takut.

"Siapa bilang aku mencarimu karena permintaan Kurenai_-sensei_." Ucapan Hinata tadi sukses berbalik kembali pada gadis itu.

Hinata semakin meringis, dan merutuki bibirnya. Mana mungkin Naruto mencarinya? Itu kan hanya khayalannya saja!

'Hinata _Baka_!'

"Aku hanya menebak Uzumaki-san, kalau memang semua yang kukatakan tidak benar. Aku tidak peduli!" berseru kecil, Hinata langsung mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Tenaga pemuda pirang itu begitu kuat, Ia yang jago dalam bela diri saja harus bersusah payah melepaskannya.

"Kh! Le..paskan tanganmu dari pergelanganku!" menarik tubuhnya semakin keras, tapi nihil. Genggaman Naruto malah mengencang-

"Aku membencimu Hyuuga."

"…"

**Deg!** Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, saat mendengar perkataan dingin sang Uzumaki. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?! Apa sebegitu bencinya kah, pemuda ini padanya?

'Tahan Hinata, tahan!'

"Aku sudah tahu, Uzumaki-san! Jadi lepaskan tanganmu!" mencoba mengeraskan suaranya, dan berusaha tegar, tapi usahanya sia-sia-

"Sikap, paras, dan perkataanmu berubah drastis." Ucapan Naruto masih berlanjut, seiring dengan tarikannya yang semakin menguat. Membuat tubuh Hinata perlahan-lahan tertarik menghampiri sang empunya-

"Ugh! Lepas!" gadis itu masih memberontak.

"Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku saat mendengar kalau kau hanya memanfaatku? Sakit sekali, Hyuuga." Suara itu semakin tertekan,

Hinata berusaha keras untuk melawan, jemarinya semakin mengeras, dan tak ayal ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air mata yang sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera jatuh.

'Tahan Hinata, kau harus bisa!'

Ia memang sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang di berikan ayahnya. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, membuat dadanya seakan tersayat-sayat.

'Maaf, maaf Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku.' Dalam hati Hinata sudah berulang kali mengucapkan kalimat 'maaf'

Tapi tidak untuk dirinya sekarang, yang hanya terlihat di luar justru wajah tersenyum singkat-

"Aku tidak peduli, Uzumaki-san. Akan lebih baik kalau kau tahu kebenarannya dengan cepat, dan berusaha mencari yang lebih baik dariku. Bahwa seorang Hyuuga sepertiku tidak pernah menyukaimu, bahkan setitik pun." Ujarnya cepat,

Manik Saphire itu masih menatapnya lekat-

Seakan tidak ingin ia lari lagi-

"Benarkah?"

"Apa?"

"Tatap mataku kalau kau ingin mengatakan itu semua. Katakan kalau kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku, Hyuuga!" suara Naruto meningkat, menyentakkan tubuh Hinata.

Menghentikan pergerakan sang empunya sesaat-

"…"

Sampai-

"Aku…aku tidak menyukaimu Uzumaki-san! Aku tidak menyukaimu!" menggeleng kencang, Hinata menatap wajah Naruto gusar. Teriakan demi teriakan muncul dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, menahan tangis-

"Aku..tidak pernah menyukaimu, puas! Berapa kali kau ingin aku mengatakan itu, hah?!" Ia meronta, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, tubuhnya semakin melemas, dan-

"Lepaskan…tanganku Uzumaki, kau..kau sudah dengar bukan? Aku..menatap matamu sekarang-" sebuah senyuman yang di paksakan terlihat.

"Kumohon, lepas-" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya-

**Tesss,** liquid bening itu kembali terbebas dari tempatnya, jatuh dan sukses membasahi pipi beningnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah Naruto, kata-kata ayahnya terus terngiang di pikirannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tangannya yang melemah, masih setia melepaskan genggaman Naruto-

"Uzumaki, hiks, hiks-le..pas-"

Sebelum-

"Maaf."

**Grepp!**

Sebuah tarikan yang begitu lembut membuat tubuh lemas Hinata tertarik dengan mudah.

"Eh?"

Sebuah pelukan yang hangat menghampirinya, kedua lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya. Maniknya terbelalak lebar, Hinata terlalu kaget untuk segera menyadari semuanya.

Hembusan napas yang mengenai lehernya dikala Naruto semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya. Membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas, air asin yang semakin lama semakin deras turun membasahi pipinya, dan jatuh mengenai pundak sang Uzumaki.

"Hinata."

Suara lembut itu membuat wajahnya memanas, detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan, isakan-isakan kecil terdengar pelan. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya, gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar-

"Kau menangis lagi." Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Jemarinya yang tadi melemas perlahan-lahan bergerak naik. Merayap menuju punggung lebar Naruto.

Apa semua aktingnya akan terbongkar sekarang? Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto?

"Lepaskan-hiks-hiks, Naruto-kun."

_Suffix_ yang sudah lama tak ia keluarkan, langsung terucap begitu saja. Isakan demi isakan mewarnai suaranya,

"Saat kau tertidur tadi kau memanggil namaku, nama teman-teman."

Kembali-

"…"

Manik Lavendernya membulat untuk yang kesekian kali, ternyata benar apa yang ia takutkan. Dirinya mengigau tanpa sadar.

Dalam pelukan pemuda Uzumaki itu, Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku..tidak mungkin-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Pelukan Naruto semakin mengerat, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sebuah kecupan yang lembut mendarat di pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata Hinata pelan. Suara itu terasa sangat menenangkan-

"….."

Sekaligus menyesakkan-

Itukah yang ia katakan dalam mimpi? Tidak ingin semua teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks-hiks-"

Tidak boleh-

* * *

"**_Sebelum kau berteman dengan mereka, Tousan memang berencana ingin membunuh semua anak penggangggu itu."_**

* * *

Ini sudah melebihi batas, kalau-

Kalau semua anak buah ayahnya tahu. Naruto, nyawanya-

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, ku..mohon jangan dekati aku lagi-" melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Ia mendorong dada bidang itu perlahan, tidak mengidahkan tatapan bingung sang Uzumaki saat melihat berapa banyaknya air mata yang kini merembak di pelupuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun membenciku, itu yang kuharapkan." Bangkit dari posisinya kembali, tangan putih itu menghapus air matanya.

Mengeluarkan senyuman perih, serta menatap pemuda pirang yang sampai sekarang masih terduduk di sana.

"Jauhi aku dan anggap saja kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi." Manik Lavender itu kembali meredup, sinarnya menghilang. Tatapan dan tangisan lemahnya menghilang seketika, berganti dengan pandangan datar. Senyuman yang terlihat sekilas.

"Hinata, apa yang kau-"

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, bencilah padaku, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Di dunia ini masih banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, Naruto-kun."

Mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya pelan, dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"…"

Meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki di sana terdiam, membeku-

"…."

Kata-kata Hinata tadi sukses membuatnya semakin bingung, kesal, dan yang paling ia pikirkan.

Kenapa Hinata ingin ia membencinya?! Memintanya untuk mencari gadis yang lebih baik dari sang Hyuuga.

"….."

"Ck,"

Berdecak singkat, kepalan tangannya menguat, manik itu menatap kepergian Hinata-

"Jangan bercanda Hinata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lorong kelas~**

* * *

Menundukkan wajah, Hinata menatap pintu kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Apa ia sudah berhasil meyakinkan Naruto? Apa sekarang air matanya ini sudah tidak jatuh lagi.

Ia harap sudah-

"Maaf." Bergumam kecil, gadis cantik itu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memikirkan bagaimana reaksi teman-teman serta Kurenai_-sensei_.

**[….]**

**Grekk-**

Pintu kelas terbuka pelan, sukses membuat semua murid di sana kompak menolehkan wajah ke arah sumber suara, menampakkan sang gadis Hyuuga. "_Gomen_, saya terlambat _Sensei_." Menatap sekilas wajah Kurenai, Ia menunduk pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Sampai sebuah teriakan kecil menghentikan gerakan Hinata-

"Naruto dimana?"

"….."

Matanya melihat, sesosok gadis pirang kini tengah berdiri dan menampakkan raut tak suka padanya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya terdiam, dan masih mempertahankan wajah datar di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Menjawab singkat, Hinata benar-benar sudah lelah untuk sekedar menjawab panjang lebar pertanyaan Shion. Ia ingin duduk sekarang juga-

Tapi-

"Apa kau bilang?! Naruto itu mau bersusah payah mencarimu, dan sekarang kau hanya mengatakan tidak tahu!" teriakan itu semakin terdengar jelas.

"Shion, duduk kembali. _Sensei_ tidak ada menyuruhmu untuk berteriak di dalam kelas." Kurenai langsung menengahi kedua muridnya. Tatapan wanita cantik itu pun tak ayal ikut teralih ke arah Hinata.

"Kh!"

"…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata? Tadi dia sendiri yang ingin mencarimu."

Dan ucapan sang _Sensei_ sontak menegangkan tubuh gadis indigo itu, kedua jemarinya meremas kembali-

'Naruto-kun, mencariku? Tapi bukannya-'

* * *

"_**Siapa bilang aku mencarimu karena permintaan Kurenai-sensei."**_

* * *

Ucapan Naruto tadi terbayang di otaknya, pemuda pirang itu memang sengaja mencarinya, bukan karena permintaan tapi karena keinginannya sendiri.

"…"

Kau harus kuat, Hinata!

Berusaha tenang, gadis indigo itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia menatap untuk yang kesekian kali pada Kurenai_-sensei._

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan Uzumaki-san, _Sensei._ Maaf." Dan dengan perkataan singkat itu, Hinata berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya. Tanpa mengidahkan tatapan kesal, serta decihan-decihan yang di tunjukkan padanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mungkin sebentar lagi, Naruto kembali." Ujar sang _Sensei,_

Seolah masih tidak terima, kini giliran Shion yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya-

"_Sensei_, aku boleh mencari Naruto?" gadis pirang itu ingin meminta ijin. Manik Lavendernya menatap kesal ke arah Hinata.

**Grekkk- **

Sebelum Kurenai memberi ijin pergi, pintu kelas kembali terbuka, "Kau tidak usah mencariku, Shion." Orang yang menjadi bahan perhatian kini berdiri tepat di sana.

Dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, langsung saja membuat Shion tersentak, "Naruto, kau kemana saja tadi? Kenapa malah Hinata yang datang lebih dulu?" Tanyanya cepat,

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, tidak menjawab, dan memilih memandang gadis indigo yang sekarang tengah terduduk di tempatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada melirik ke arahnya, Hinata lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela, walau dalam hati sang Hyuuga sudah meremas kedua jemarinya erat.

"Naruto?"

"Ah, apa Hyuuga tadi mengatakan kalau aku menemukannya?" Naruto menanyakan hal itu pada Shion. Menatap wajah gadis pirang itu seraya berjalan menuju tempatnya, tak lupa meminta izin pada _Senseinya._

"Tidak, Hinata sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak melihatmu." Shion menjawab cepat.

"…"

"Begitu."

Tahukah kalau kini Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk yang kesekian kali, nada suara yang di keluarkan pemuda Uzumaki itu membuat perasaan bersalah menghinggapinya semakin dalam.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa mengidahkan tatapan heran dari yang lainnya. Pemuda pirang itu malah berjalan menghampiri Hinata, membuat Hinata yang mendengar jelas langkah kaki sang Uzumaki sedikit takut. Ia lebih memilih memfokuskan diri keluar jendela.

"Naruto, bangkumu ada di sini, bukan di sana." Kiba menginterupsi pergerakan sahabatnya.

Walau sepertinya sia-sia, karena melihat langkah kaki Naruto yang tidak berhenti-

"Naruto-"

Sampai-

"…"

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku, Hyuuga?"

Kaget, Hinata merasakan Naruto kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Menghalangi seluruh pandangan teman-teman padanya.

"….." gadis itu masih mencoba diam, tidak ada niat untuk menjawab. Sedangkan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang mulai bingung dengan sikap Naruto, entah kenapa tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Naruto, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu." Ujar _Sensei_ cantik itu memperingatkan.

Sebuah senyum tampan segera Naruto berikan, "Beri aku waktu dua menit untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari Hyuuga, _Sensei_." Ucap pemuda itu balik.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, "Hah, baiklah~"

"…"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Hinata gugup, namun mencoba tenang. Wajah gadis itu sudah menunjukkan kegusaran, merilekskan jemarinya yang menegang tapi percuma.

"Aku yakin kau tidak mau mendengar ucapan terima kasih dariku, Uzumaki." Ah, suara dingin itu kembali keluar.

"….."

"Jadi kembalilah ke tempatmu." Lanjut Hinata saat tak mendengar respon Naruto.

"….."

"Aku ingin dengar, Hyuuga. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"_Arigatou_, Uzumaki." Singkat, Hinata mengatakan kalimat itu dengan cepat. Sedangkan matanya masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

Naruto terdiam, mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya. Ia tahu, kalau untuk kali ini lagi-lagi Hinata berubah. Menjadi gadis yang dingin, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tadi.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menghela napas, dan melangkahkan kaki kembali pada tempat duduknya.

"….."

"Baiklah, _Sensei_ mulai pelajarannya kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teng, Teng~**

Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sekolah, akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi keras. Semua segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Dan untuk Hinata-

Gadis itu menatap layar _handphonenya_ terus menerus, sedikit merasa aneh saat mendapatkan pesan dari kakaknya.

Neji-

* * *

**From : Neji-niisan**

**Hari ini, Niisan tidak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi Iruka-san yang akan datang ke sekolah.**

* * *

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, pemberitahuan sang kakak begitu mendadak. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan sampai-sampai tidak bisa menjemputnya?

'Mungkin saja-' mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, Hinata tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh. Ada baiknya kalau sekarang ia pulang dan beristhirahat.

Gadis itu segera merapikan seluruh buku-bukunya, dan beranjak pergi dari kelas-

Sebelum tak sengaja ia melihat, kelima sahabatnya masih berada di kelas. Tengah berbincang-bincang dan membuatnya semakin risih untuk berada di tempat ini.

'Aku ingin cepat pulang.' Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas-

"_Gomen_, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian!"

Suara Naruto menyentakkan tubuhnya, membuat sang empunya reflek menolehkan wajah dan menatap pemuda pirang itu.

Ada rasa penasaran yang menghampirinya-

"Hee, kenapa? Katanya hari ini kita makan di Ichiraku!" Sakura berdecak kesal, diikuti anggukan kepala Shion. Sedangkan Sasuke serta Kiba yang diam dan memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang, jadi sekali lagi maaf!" tanpa menunggu respon kedua gadis di hadapannya. Naruto berlari keluar dari kelas, dan entah ini perasaanya saja atau tidak-

Saat ia berlari, pandangan Saphire itu-

"….."

Tertuju sekilas padanya-

Lavender itu melihat tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya. Walau hanya sekilas-

Tapi cukup membuat gadis itu bingung dan merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang Uzumaki. Sungguh, sejak awal membuka matanya di gedung belakang sekolah. Ia sudah menangkap keanehan dari pemuda pirang itu.

Baik sikap dinginnya yang berubah, dan-

"…"

Tungggu sebentar!

Hinata mengingat tanpa sadar, bayangan di belakang gedung tadi. Saat ia terbangun, _handphone_ yang seharusnya tidak berada di tangannya-

Tapi tiba-tiba saja-

Berada di sana-

"Jangan-jangan-"

Gadis itu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, langsung mengambil kembali _handphonenya_, dan memeriksa bagian _history. _

_Dan benar saja-_

Sebuah panggilan yang seharusnya tak ia jawab, di sana terjawab. Dan sudah dapat Hinata tebak, kalau Naruto-lah yang mengangkat panggilan dari kakaknya.

"…_."_

* * *

**Hari ini, Niisan tidak bisa menjemputmu. Jadi Iruka-san yang akan datang ke sekolah.**

* * *

_Niisannya_ tidak bisa menjemput, Naruto yang tidak bisa pulang bersama teman-temannya. Kenapa bisa bersamaan seperti itu?!

"…"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "_Niisan_ tidak boleh bertemu Naruto-kun, tidak boleh!" tanpa sadar ia berteriak kecil, dan langsung saja menyambar tasnya. Berlari keluar kelas,

Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kalau tadi-

Sakura dan Shion mendengar jelas teriakan kecil gadis itu-

"….."

Kedua remaja cantik itu saling menoleh, melemparkan tatapan bingung, "Kau mendengarkan tadi?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya-"

"Apa maksudnya _Niisan_ tidak boleh bertemu Naruto?" Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Kalau _Niisan_ itu berarti,"

"Neji!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih terus berlari, napas Hinata terengah-engah. Manik Lavendernya panik mencari Naruto, Ia benar-benar berharap kalau pemuda pirang itu belum terlalu jauh darinya. Mengingat bahwa baru sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka berpisah.

"Naruto-kun, dimana kau?" bingung, cemas, bercampur menjadi satu. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus mencari dimana lagi kecuali gerbang sekolah yang kini masih di jaga oleh anak buah ayahnya.

Menggeleng pelan, "Tidak..boleh, Naruto-kun kumohon jangan bertemu dengan _Niisan._ Kalau..kalau sampai _Tousan_ tahu..aku..aku-" suaranya bergetar, membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang di cintainya.

Dan tepat saat ia berlari di lorong-

Matanya langsung menangkap sosok yang ia cari-cari-

"Naruto-kun!" tapi sayangnya, pemuda pirang itu sudah berada jauh di sana, berjalan sendiri di tengah keramaian murid-murid, tepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Aku harus cepat!' berlari semakin kencang, tak ayal tabrakan-tabrakan kecil ia lakukan. Sudah terlalu panik untuk menyadari itu-

"Tunggu!"

"…."

"…."

Langkah kakinya semakin di percepat, berlari terus berlari, menggunakan kakinya yang terlatih-

Ia harus mencegah Naruto-

"Tung-"

Tidak-

Manik itu melihat sendiri, Naruto yang masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Kendaraan yang hanya ialah tahu, mobil yang di buat khusus untuk kakaknya, dan hanya dirinya yang tahu tentang itu, tidak anak buah sang ayah atau siapapun.

"Jangan, _Niisan_!"

Berlari terus, Hinata ingin segera menyusul kakaknya kalau saja-

"Hinata-sama!" Ia tidak melupakan kalau kini para penyamar di dekat gerbang itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan wajah heran.

"A..ah!" langkahnya terhenti, Hinata reflek terdiam.

"Anda sudah pulang?" Tanya salah satu pembersih kebun yang _notabene_ adalah anak buah ayahnya.

"I..iya,"

"Kalau begitu ada baiknya kita pulang sekarang." Salah satu penjaga gerbang berbadan kekar, kini ikut menghampirinya.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pandangan sang Hyuuga semakin linglung. "Ta..tapi-"

"Ada masalah, Hinata-sama?"

"Ti..tidak!"

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Haruskah ia pulang, sementara hatinya masih tidak tenang memikirkan kakak serta Naruto.

Siapa saja tolong bawa ia pergi dari sini!

"Hinata-sama akan pulang bersamaku."

Suara berat di belakangnya, sontak membuat sang empunya berbalik, dan betapa senangnya saat ia melihat-

"Kakashi_-sensei_!" sesosok penolong yang sangat ia inginkan kini berada di sana. Laki-laki berambut perak itu tersenyum singkat,

"Tapi hari ini, Iruka yang-"

Memotong perkataan pemuda berbadan kekar itu, "Dia tidak bisa, jadi aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang."

"Kakashi-san-"

"Kalian meragukanku?" pandangan tajam langsung Kakashi berikan. Sukses membuat membuat semua orang di sana meneguk ludah bersamaan. Siapa yang berani melawan laki-laki ini, salah satu tangan kanan majikan mereka.

"…"

"Tidak."

Mendengus singkat, "Bagus, ayo Hinata-sama." Mengajak Hinata menuju mobilnya, tanpa basa-basi gadis itu mengangguk setuju.

"Um!"

**[…]**

Masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat, Hinata menatap khawatir ke arah _Sensei-nya_. Ia tahu kalau sekarang mengejar Naruto, mobil yang di kendarai kakaknya itu pasti sudah jauh dan tidak mungkin bisa terkejar lagi.

"_Se..sensei_, ke..kenapa bisa ada di belakangku tadi?" Tanya gadis itu bingung, walaupun sebenarnya Hinata sangat bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

Kakashi yang segera duduk dan menghidupkan mobilnya, tersenyum kecil, "Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan Hinata-sama memanggil nama Naruto terus menerus."

"…"

Dan ucapan laki-laki perak itu sukses membuat Hinata meringis pelan, kedua jemarinya saling tertaut kembali.

"A..aku khawatir _Sensei_,"

Mengernyit singkat, tak ayal Kakashi heran, "Memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Na..Naruto-kun, dia..sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan _Niisan_. Tadi aku melihat jelas kalau mobil yang jarang di pakai Neji_-nii_, terparkir di gerbang sekolah. Dan-" terdiam sejenak, tatapan cemas untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghampiri sang Hyuuga.

"Naruto-kun masuk ke dalam mobil itu, a..aku yakin sekali kalau di dalam sana ada Neji_-nii_. Jadi..kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua, aku takut." Menundukkan wajahnya, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berbicara lebih lanjut-

"…"

Sedangkan Kakashi yang mendengar semua penjelasan Hinata, ikut terdiam. Kedua alisnya bertaut, mulai merasakan ada yang aneh. Perasaannya mulai merasakan gelagat yang tidak benar, dimulai dari cegatan sang anak buah majikannya pada Hinata.

"Kakashi_-sensei_-" membuyarkan lamunan sang _Sensei._

"Hinata-sama, aku boleh bertanya pada Anda?"

"E..eh? Tentu saja-"

Menatap Hinata dengan pandangan serius, "Apa mobil yang di kendarai Neji-sama, hanya di ketahui oleh Anda saja?" pertanyaan Kakashi, sukses membuat Hinata bingung-

Berpikir sejenak, setahunya mobil itu hanya di ketahui oleh Neji, dia, dan Hanabi. Mereka bertiga memang sengaja menyembunyikan kendaraan itu di suatu tempat yang sedikit jauh dari rumah.

"Hanya aku, Neji_-nii,_ dan Hanabi yang tahu tentang mobil itu. Me..memangnya kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"…" masih terdiam, dan mencoba berpikir cepat.

"Hinata-sama, saya ragu kalau Hiashi-sama tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang mobil itu."

Terhenyak, Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mungkin, _Sensei_. Neji_-nii_ sendiri sudah menyembunyikan keberadaan mobil itu diam-diam. Jadi-"

"Anda tahu kalau tidak hanya saya yang selalu di pasangkan dengan sebuah penyadap oleh Hiashi-sama."

"….."

Membelalakkan matanya, gadis itu benar-benar bingung, "_To..Tousan_ tidak mungkin menyimpan kamera penyadap pada keluarganya sendiri-" dan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Laki-laki perak di sampingnya, menatap wajah Hinata singkat, dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Keberadaan mobil Neji-sama pasti sudah di ketahui oleh ayah Anda,"

"Di dalam dunia Yakuza, Hiashi-sama bisa bertindak lebih serius dari apa yang Anda bayangkan. Demi mempertahankan kelompok besar yang telah di wariskan turun temurun padanya. Hinata-sama harus tahu, kalau sudah menyangkut hal seperti itu. Hiashi-sama tidak akan segan-segan."

Meneguk ludah cepat, tubuh Hinata bergetar perlahan-lahan, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Wajahnya memutih, perkataan Kakashi yang sukses membuatnya membeku, dan mencoba untuk mengelak semua itu-

"Ne..Neji_-nii_ pasti sudah memikirkan cara, _Nii..Niisan_ itu jenius Kakashi_-sensei_!" elaknya cepat.

"…"

"Jika Neji-sama adalah orang yang jenius, maka Hiashi-sama berkali-kali lipat lebih jenius daripada kakak Anda."

Jantung sang Hyuuga berdetak semakin cepat-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara kembali pada Naruto dan Neji~**

* * *

Naruto yang terduduk di tempatnya, terus memandang ke arah pemuda berambut panjang di sampingnya. Neji terlihat begitu fokus dengan jalanan di depan.

"Oi, Neji jadi kau ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" merasa tidak tahan hanya diam, dan menunggu. Ia lebih memilih untuk memulai percakapan.

Dan entah apa yang di dengarnya, Neji malah mendecih singkat, dan melirik ke arah Naruto sekilas. Manik itu memandang sang empunya lekat, laju mobil yang di kendarainya malah semakin di percepat.

"Oi! Jawab pertanyaanku-"

"Naruto-"

"Hah?"

Suara tiba-tiba yang terdengar di dalam mobil, sontak membuat sang Uzumaki menaikkan alisnya, kenapa rasanya suasana di dalam sini semakin menakutkan? Apa hanya perasaannya saja?

"Berpegangan-lah."

Kalimat yang singkat terucap dari bibir Neji, dan tanpa menunggu respon Naruto, "Apa yang kau-uwaaa!"

Pemuda coklat itu menambah laju mobilnya, tidak menghiraukan sama sekali bagaimana berbahaya perbuatannya.

"Oi! Oi!"

**Ckittt!**

Manik Saphire itu menatap ngeri pemandangan di hadapannya, Neji dengan luwesnya menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan di sana. Lewat kiri, kanan, melaju lurus dan semakin kencang. Decitan demi decitan ban mobil yang saling bersentuhan dengan jalan terdengar keras.

**Ckitttt! Ckittt!** "Huwaaa! Neji, ada yang menyebrang! Ada yang menyebrang!" Naruto berteriak saat melihat beberapa orang yang ramai-ramai menyebrang jalan.

"Cih!"

**Ckittt! **

Dan bukannya merespon ucapan Naruto, pemuda itu malah berbelok mencari jalan lain. Membuat sang empunya yang sama sekali belum siap, sukses hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau gila!" teriakan demi teriakan muncul, Naruto hanya ingin berbicara dengan sang Hyuuga bukan main cari mati seperti ini!

"Diamlah." Suara tenang dan datar, semakin membuat Naruto kesal. Daritadi ucapannya tidak di hiraukan dan sekarang hanya di jawab singkat!

"_Shit_! Neji, kau ingin membunuhku! Setidaknya bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan benar!" mengeluarkan rutukan-rutukannya.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku mengatakan semuanya di sini." Mengidahkan perkataan Naruto, Neji yang terlihat masih fokus, langsung bertanya cepat-

"Ha?! Bukannya kita akan berbicara di-"

"Dengar dan aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali padamu."

Mobil itu semakin melaju kencang, suara decitan itu terdengar keras, suara klakson mobil yang mendengung di belakangnya membuat pemuda coklat itu semakin mendecih kesal.

Sementara Naruto-

Pemuda pirang itu malah terdiam, "Kenapa kau terlihat panik seperti itu?" Tanyanya cepat.

"….."

"Kau, sekarang lihatlah melalui kaca di sampingmu."

"Kaca?" meski bingung, tapi tetap saja. Naruto melakukan apa yang di katakan Neji. Pemuda pirang itu segera menolehkan wajahnya, menatap kaca spion di dekatnya.

"….."

Dan-

Manik itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya kini terbelalak lebar, tak percaya atas apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Perasaan aneh menghampirinya, saat melihat semuanya-

"I..itu, kenapa banyak sekali mobil di belakang kita?!" sang Uzumaki sukses bertambah panik, semua mobil di belakangnya terus menerus mengeluarkan bunyi klakson yang seakan-akan meminta mereka untuk berhenti melaju.

"Mereka..mereka bukan polisi kan?! Gara-gara kau melajukan mobilmu terlalu cepat!"

"_Baka_, mana mungkin ada polisi sebanyak itu hanya untuk menangkap kita!"

Perkataan Neji sepenuhnya benar, Naruto melihat ada hampir lima mobil yang terlihat mahal mengejar mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan!"

Neji menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kebenaran tentang sikap Hinata beberapa bulan ini?" Tanya sang empunya cepat.

"….."

Kepanikan pemuda pirang itu mengendur saat mendengar nama Hinata tersebut, dirinya malah ikut memandang sosok pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ya." Menjawab dengan mantap tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kau akan melakukan apa saja yang kuminta,"

Terdiam sesaat-

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk kebaikan Hinata."

Kebaikan-

Hinata?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!

"Ya, kalau memang itu untuk kebaikan Hinata. Aku akan melakukan apa saja."

"…"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Neji. Tidak menyangka sama sekali, kalau jawaban yang di berikan Naruto bisa secepat ini.

"Kalau begitu dengarkan semua yang kukatakan dan aku hanya akan meminta satu permintaan padamu-"

Semakin menunjukkan wajah herannya, pemuda pirang itu mengangguk singkat.

"Sekarang kau lihat mobil-mobil yang ada di belakang kita?"

Melirik ke belakang, beberapa mobil mewah di sana masih terus mengejar mereka, "Ya, sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Neji menjawab cepat, "Mereka adalah anak buah ayahku,"

"….."

"A..apa! Anak buah, maksudmu-"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya sekarang! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau orang tuaku akan berbuat sejauh ini." Mendecih singkat,

Naruto masih mencoba menyimak-

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Memandang sang Uzumaki sekilas, "Tidak lama lagi kita berdua pasti tertangkap, dan aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal padaku. Pasang telingamu, baik-baik Naruto."

Tepat saat suara Neji terdengar semakin jelas, Ia mempertajam pendengarannya. Mendengarkan semua perkataan demi perkataan yang terlontar dari sang Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus cepat, Kakashi_-sensei_!" Hinata berseru kecil, gadis itu sudah semakin panik saat tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda yang membaik dari kedua orang yang di sayanginya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata-sama. Kita sudah tahu dimana tempat Neji-sama berada sekarang melalui kamera penyadap yang di pasang Hiashi-sama." Melihat layar kecil di dekatnya, menampakkan titik-titik merah tanda keberadaan mobil Neji.

"Ta..tapi Kakashi_-sensei_, lihat banyak sekali mobil-mobil di belakang mereka. Itu..itu pasti anak buah _Tousan_!" Hinata benar-benar takut, tak henti-hentinya ia melihat layar di sana. Bagaimana cepatnya sang kakak mengendarai mobilnya, dan betapa banyaknya mobil di belakangnya. Mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mempercepat laju mobilnya, Hinata-sama tolong berpegangan erat." Menaikkan kecepatan, Kakashi langsung terfokus pada pemandangan di depan. Tidak sempat melirik ke arah sang putri majikan sekarang.

Mobil yang ia kendarai melaju semakin kencang-

Hinata hanya bisa berdoa, '_Kami-sama _tolong lindungi Neji-_nii_ dan Naruto-kun!' kedua maniknya terpejam, meminta permohonan terus menerus.

Sampai-

**Piiip!**

Mendengar suara kecil di dekatnya, membuka mata sang Hyuuga kembali-

Suara yang berasal dari layar di sana, titik berwarna merah itu terus berkedip-kedip. Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, dan menatap layar dengan seksama-

"Ng?"

Dan tepat saat melihatnya-

"…"

"Ti..tidak mungkin-" matanya terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Hinata reflek menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

Gadis itu menggeleng kencang-

"Ada apa, Hinata-sama?" terfokus pada jalan, Kakashi sama sekali tidak melihat layar kecil di sana. Tapi saat melihat gerak-gerik Hinata. Ia mulai merasakan keanehan kembali-

"….." tidak ada respon, melainkan isakan kecil-

"Hinata-sama-"

Sebelum sempat memanggil gadis di sampingnya-

"Ka..Kakashi-_sensei,_ titik merah itu..hiks-hiks,"

Dia semakin bingung-

"Kenapa?!" Ia segera saja menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap layar-

Sampai-

Hinata berbalik menatap ke arah Senseinya, air mata perlahan jatuh dari pipinya. Isakan itu semakin menguat-

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Ke..kenapa titik merah itu berhenti di sana-hiks, hiks, Kakashi_-sensei_?" tangisan sang Hyuuga semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan bagi Kakashi-

"Ck," laki-laki tampan itu berdecak dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Situasi semakin menegang sekarang-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Mushi Apdet lagi! Fiuhh #ngelap keringet# maaf ya, jadwal apdetnya sedikit melenceng. Kemarin maunya apdet tapi melihat kondisi tubuh Mushi yang lagi ga fit langsung di tunda dulu. Akhirnya kesampean juga apdet sekarang.

Masih adakah yang menunggu fic gaje ini? Muahaha XD :D Nah, tinggal dua chap lagi semuanya bakal tamat TTvTT

Oh, di review Mushi ada yang bilang kenapa harus nunggu lima belas review dulu baru bisa di apdet? Jawabannya sih simple aja-

Mushi cuman pengen minta perhatian dari kalian aja kok, mengingat betapa susah dan jerih payah Mushi ngerjain ini fic #di bakar#. Jadi boleh dong mushi minta sepatah atau dua patah kata dari kalian tentang fic ini. Nggak susah kok, cuman nulis beberapa kalimat aja, kata _'next'_ sama sekedar kata 'lanjut' aja udah buat Mushi seneng banget. Itu artinya masih ada yang nungguin fic ini.

Nah kalo nggak ada yang review, Mushi kan nggak tahu siapa aja yang nunggu fic ini. Yaah, sekedar hadiah dari jerih payah Mushi buat ini aja kok, :) :D #Mushi yakin pasti semua author juga mikirin kayak gitu#karena semua review dari kalian itu berharga banget buat kami#sebagai penambah semangat# :D :D

Untuk fic ini, kayaknya enggak ada sesi balas PM. Gomenne, ehehe :D

* * *

**Arigatou buat yang masih setia fav, follow, sama review** **fic ini**#_big hug_#

* * *

Nah, sesuai perkataan mushi sebelumnya, Mushi cuman minta review lima belas buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, nyampe lima belas di apdet dua hari lagi #kalau tidak ada yang berhalangan#yaa intinya apdet cepet itu aja# muahaha #tawa setan# kalo enggak yang di undur dulu XD

Begitu juga seterusnya, jadi pantengin terus ya! :D

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't Come Back Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, BadKarinSara! BadHiashi Dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**Sequel 'Gomen'**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Help Me Niisan!**

* * *

Isakan demi isakan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, mencoba untuk tenang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tapi tetap saja-

"Hiks, hiks, _Kami-sama_ tolong..jangan apa-apakan Naruto-kun dan Neji_-nii_," bersuara lirih, tak ayal membuat Kakashi yang masih terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya menatap sekilas sang putri majikan. Mendengar suara-suara kecil Hinata, benar-benar membuat hati nuraninya tersentuh.

Gadis ini sangat menyayangi kedua orang itu, menangis terisak-isak, dengan tubuh bergetar.

Tak tahan melihat sikap Hinata, untuk yang kesekian kalinya tangan kekarnya mendarat pelan di puncak kepala sang gadis indigo.

"Ssh, Hinata-sama, kumohon tenanglah. Aku yakin kalau mereka akan baik-baik saja." Dengan lembut, dan mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya. Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Tapi tetap saja-

Pikiran Hinata sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dari pertama kali saat melihat titik merah yang menjadi pusat keberadaan Naruto serta kakaknya berhenti begitu saja.

Apa anak buah ayahnya itu akan menangkap mereka berdua? Menyakiti mereka? Mengingat kembali perkataan Kakashi tadi. Bahwa demi nama kelompok besar, bahkan sang ayah rela melakukan sesuatu tanpa ampun.

Ia menggeleng keras, menghilangkan prasangka-prasangka yang melintas di otaknya, "Hiks-aku..mencoba Kakashi_-sensei_-hiks, tapi..tapi tetap saja-hiks-tidak bisa," sesenggukan, Hinata menghapus air mata yang jatuh membanjiri pipinya. Liquid bening itu menetes semakin banyak, meleleh dan membuat isakan sang Hyuuga mengeras.

"Naruto-kun-hiks, hiks-Neji_-nii-"_

"….."

Mempercepat laju mobilnya, mata tajam laki-laki Hatake itu menatap serius ke pada layar yang berada di dekatnya. Memperhatikan baik-baik, bagaimana titik-titik merah di sana bergerak kembali-

Alisnya mengernyit cepat, menatap kelima titik merah itu segera bergerak dengan cepat, menjauhi tempatnya tadi-

Dan-

'Gawat!'

Menyisakan sebuah titik merah yang masih terus berada di sana, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

**Ckiittt!** Decitan mobilnya semakin terdengar keras, berbelok, lurus, mencari celah agar bisa melaju lebih cepat, dan segera sampai ke tempat itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya.

'Aku harus lebih cepat!' batinnya, masih terfokus dan sekilas menatap ke arah layar. Semoga saja apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar tidak terjadi.

"Hiks, hiks-" isakan tangis Hinata masih setia terdengar,

"Kita akan segera ke sana, kumohon jangan menangis Hinata-sama." Pandangan sendu segera ia lemparkan pada sang empunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Situasi semakin berbahaya sekarang, Neji masih berusaha keras mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin. Tidak menghiraukan banyaknya kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan hanya-

**Ckitttt!**

"Ck! _Shit_, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini!" pemuda coklat itu mendecih, membanting setir dengan kuat, dan berbelok menajam saat melihat lampu merah di sana. Satu-satunya jalan adalah berbelok dan mencari jalan keluar lain-

Paling tidak ia ingin membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sini secepatnya. Yang diincar oleh mobil-mobil di belakangnya adalah pemuda pirang ini. Ancaman besar bagi sang ayah,

Merasakan suasana semakin mendesak, tak ayal pemuda Hyuuga itu melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang kan?!" berteriak cepat, saat tak mendapat respon dari sang empunya. Pemuda pirang itu terus menerus terdiam-

Tidak menjawab atau bergerak sama sekali, yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk, menundukkan wajah dan jujur saja itu bisa membuat semua rencananya berantakan!

"Oi, Naruto! Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan?!" seru Neji, seraya masih berfokus pada jalan di hadapannya.

"….."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi-

Mengerang kesal, Neji benar-benar tidak tahu kalau reaksi yang di terima oleh Naruto akan sebesar ini. Setelah ia mengungkapkan semua kebenaran mengenai Hinata. Pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini malah menunduk dan terlihat meremas jemarinya erat.

Menyesal?! Itu sudah terlambat untuk mengetahuinya? Sekarang ada hal yang harus di selesaikan terlebih dahulu!

"Naruto!"

**Tin! Tin! Ckittt!**

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya semakin terdengar jelas, bahkan ia dapat mendengar decitan beberapa mobil di sana yang berusaha keras mengejar mobilnya.

'_Tousan_, kau sudah keterlaluan.' Batin pemuda tampan itu, Ia kira kalau persembunyian mobil ini tidak akan di ketahui oleh ayahnya.

"….."

Mengidahkan teriakan kecil Neji, Naruto menatap nanar, menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendengar penjelasan sang Hyuuga. Jemarinya semakin mengeras,

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, kalau..kalau gadis yang ia kira sudah berubah selama ini-

Menjadi seorang gadis egois, pemarah, dingin, kasar, serta tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya.

Ternyata-

"…"

"Neji-" suara parau itu terdengar samar-samar. Manik Saphirenya meredup-

Sedangkan Neji yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menatap pemuda di sampingnya sekilas, "Menyesal?" ujarnya datar. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau akan membongkar rahasia adiknya secepat ini.

"Jadi..selama ini, semua yang..Hinata lakukan..hanya..sebuah akting?" tertawa perih, pundaknya bergetar pelan. Akting, sebuah akting yang sangat sempurna-

Menipunya, melalui gerak-gerik wajah serta sikap. Dan hanya karena melihat itu semua, Naruto-

Dia-

* * *

"**_Selamat pagi Uzumaki-san~"_**

"**_Kau mengganggu pandanganku, Hyuga. Pergilah."_**

* * *

Tatapan dingin, suara datar-

* * *

"**_Kalian bodoh atau apa? Aku Hinata, teman kalian. Jahat sekali~"_**

"**_Iya kan Naru-"_**

**_Plak!_**

"**_Ah-ha-ha, sepertinya kau tidak suka kusentuh?"_**

"**_Kau menyebalkan, ayo teman-teman."_**

* * *

Tepisan tangannya waktu itu, sikapnya-

* * *

"**_Ternyata aku salah menilaimu. Selamat tinggal."_**

"**_Jadi ini yang kau rencanakan!"_**

"**_Hm, kau mendengarkannya Uzumaki-san~"_**

"**_Jangan berani-beraninya kau mendekati Teme. Padahal..padahal aku percaya denganmu! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku!"_**

"**_Silakan saja tampar aku, kalau kau berani."_**

**_Ya, tampar aku, pukul aku, bentak aku, semuanya aku sudah siap._**

"**_Cih, jangan mimpi. Aku tidak mau mengenal kau lagi Hyuga."_**

* * *

Kebenaran yang terlihat di matanya-

"Ck, _Kuso_!"

Semua itu ia berikan pada Hinata, tanpa mengetahui sama sekali. Bahwa di balik wajah dingin nan datar sang Hyuuga-

Isakan, serta tetesan-tetesan air mata mengalir tanpa henti. Semuanya tertutupi dengan sebuah topeng yang begitu hebat, sampai-sampai ia dan teman-temannya tidak menyadari sama sekali.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, berusaha keras untuk tidak berteriak lebih jauh. Tubuhnya bergetar saat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ia melakukan hal sekasar itu padanya.

Tatapan dingin terbalas dengan tatapan dingin-

Ejekan yang terlontar di balas dengan terdiam di sertai senyuman sinis-

Tapi kalau air mata itu, liquid bening yang lolos dari pelupuk Hinata, bagaimana cara ia membalasnya.

* * *

"**_Kau tahu betapa mengesalkannya dirimu sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah ragu apakah Hinata yang kusukai dulu masih ada di depanku?! Dia bukanlah gadis yang akan dengan mudahnya menghina seseorang, dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada semua teman-temannya!"_**

* * *

Dengan sebuah bentakan-

"Maaf-" kata itu terlontar, berbisik pelan, dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Menggetarkan tubuhnya semakin kuat, menguatkan jemarinya. Apa gadis indigo itu akan memaafkannya setelah semua yang telah ia perbuat padanya?

Dan-

Kalau saja ia tidak mendapatkan kertas yang di bawa Hinata tadi, mencoba mencari Hinata, sampai-sampai menemukan gadis itu. Tertidur, menangis, mengigaukan namanya. Apa sampai saat ini pun, dirinya akan terus menjauhi Hinata. Bersikap dingin, serta tak percaya lagi padanya?

"…"

Neji sebenarnya mengerti betul bagaimana kacaunya perasaan Naruto sekarang, betapa inginnya pemuda pirang itu menemui Hinata. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bermuram ria. Saat melihat mobil-mobil di belakangnya itu semakin mendekat-

Sang Hyuuga otomatis hanya bisa melirik dan mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda Uzumaki di sampingnya-

Kalau Naruto sampai tertangkap, sama saja ia membuat Hinata semakin kalut. Neji yakin sekali, adiknya itu tidak akan segan-segan untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya jika menyangkut masalah tentang orang yang di sayanginya, terlebih Naruto.

Pemuda pirang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya-

"Ck! Naruto, berhentilah menyesal sekarang! Kalau kau tidak ingin membuat Hinata menangis lebih dari ini, sekarang juga fokuslah dengan keadaan kita!" Ia berteriak sambil tak lupa melayangkan pukulan yang sedikit keras pada kepala Naruto. Membuat sang empunya meringis tertahan-

Manik Saphire itu menatap malas ke arah Neji, entah kenapa semangat serta ketakutannya saat melihat mobil-mobil tadi menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Biarlah Neji, mereka mau menangkapku bukan? Kalau memang itu kemauan orangtuamu, tidak-" dan sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan kekar pemuda Hyuuga itu kembali bergerak-

**Buagh!**

"Uaghh!"

Melayangkan pukulan keras tepat ke arah perut Naruto, mengeluarkan bunyi yang keras. Neji benar-benar tidak terima dengan semua ucapan omong kosong pemuda pirang itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah, bagaimana cara agar Naruto bisa pergi dari sini! Sekarang juga!

"Argh! Neji, jangan seenaknya kau memukulku!" sang Uzumaki yang meringis sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mendapat pukulan dari Neji berteriak menahan amarah. Matanya menatap tajam-

Mengidahkan ucapan Naruto, "Sebentar lagi aku akan berbelok di sana, mobil ini akan kuhentikan di pinggir jalan, dan cepatlah lari selagi kau bisa. Mengerti?!" Ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi menginstruksikan pemuda di sampingnya.

"…"

"Percuma Neji, kau sendiri yang bilang kalau sebentar lagi kita akan tertangkap. Jadi kenapa sekarang kau susah-susah membiarkan aku pergi!" balas berteriak, Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Neji.

Manik Lavender itu menoleh sekilas, dan berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi saat melihat belokan di hadapannya. Wajah pemuda tampan itu masih terlihat datar namun memancarkan kekalutan, bola matanya tidak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah kaca di sampingnya.

"Aku merubah pikiranku, kau bisa pergi dari sini sementara aku menghalangi mereka." Jelas Neji cepat.

**Ckittt!** Decitan mobil terdengar semakin keras, suara klakson saling sahut menyahut di belakangnya.

Sementara Naruto terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan sang Hyuuga. Apa dia bilang tadi? Membiarkan dirinya pergi dan-

Menjadi penghalang untuk memberi jalan padanya agar bisa melarikan diri?!

"…."

Jangan gila!

"Kau bodoh atau apa, hah! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau sendirian yang menangani mereka semua?! Walaupun orang-orang di belakangmu itu anak buah ayahmu, tapi tetap saja aku bukanlah pemuda pengecut seperti yang kau bayangkan!" suara Naruto menggelegar, mendengungkan telinga Neji.

Decakan demi decakan keluar dari bibir pemuda Hyuuga itu, "Kau tidak usah sok pahlawan di saat-saat seperti ini, lebih baik ikuti ucapanku Naruto!" balas berteriak,

Raut kemarahan Naruto semakin terlihat, perempatan jalan pun tak ayal muncul di pelipisnya. Kedua jemarinya mengepal. Betapa inginnya ia memukul wajah datar orang di sampingnya ini!

"Hah! Bukannya kau yang mau sok pahlawan di sini Neji?! Mencari jalan keluar dan membiarkanku melarikan diri sendirian?!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau kira aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

"Arghh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Adu mulut pun terjadi, kedua pemuda itu saling melempar kata-kata, teriakan, dan tatapan tajam. Diantara mereka tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah,

Memukul setir di hadapannya, gigi sang Hyuuga bergemelutuk menahan kesal. Kedua tangannya ikut mengepal, tepat saat melihat pinggiran jalan di depan sana, tanpa basa-basi ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

"…" mengacuhkan perkataan demi perkataan yang terlontar dari Naruto, melihat bahwa mobil-mobil di belakangnya sudah agak menjauh. Perasaan lega menghampirinya,

Pinggiran jalan itu semakin dekat, Ia reflek mengerem dengan cepat, menginjak rem mobilnya dengan kuat. Sukses membuat Naruto yang belum siap, hampir saja kembali terjungkal jatuh.

**Ckittt!** Decitan dan suara mesin yang perlahan-lahan berhenti menambah kepanikan serta kemarahan Naruto.

"Neji!" Ia berteriak, kalau dirinya tidak akan mau pergi dari tempat ini.

Hening,

**Brak!** Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Neji memukul setir di hadapannya keras, napas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang Uzumaki.

"Sekarang kau lari!" Ia balas berteriak, mendorong tubuh Naruto keluar dari mobil. Karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bertengkar dan berbasa-basi.

Tapi sayangnya-

Beku, tubuh Naruto malah membeku dan diam, "Tidak! Aku akan tetap di sini, biar saja mereka menangkapku!"

Geram, Neji menggertakkan giginya melihat sikap keras kepala pemuda pirang ini. "Kubilang pergi! Kau tidak ingin kan membuat Hinata menangis?!"

"….." ucapan Neji sukses membuat Naruto bungkam.

Menangis? Melihat gadis yang di sukainya menangis lagi? Tentu saja tidak-

"Kh! Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" pemuda itu menjawab cepat, menatap tajam ke arah Neji.

Berhasilkah dia mengganti pemikiran sang Uzumaki?

"Bagus, kalau memang itu maumu, sekarang-"

Dan sebelum melanjutkan semua ucapannya, mata itu terbelalak melihat sebuah kepalan tangan melayang ke arah wajahnya-

**Buagh! **Kali ini giliran Naruto yang memukulnya, tidak begitu keras tapi cukup membuatnya terdorong sekilas. Ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, rasa sakit serta bau anyir cairan berwarna merah perlahan-lahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan di dalam mobil.

Tangan kekar Neji mengusap kasar luka di sana, berniat untuk memaki dan memarahi Naruto-

Namun-

"Kau bilang Hinata akan menangis kalau aku terluka, hah?!"

Diam, Neji hanya mengerang saat mendengar suara teriakan pemuda pirang itu kembali. Tanpa melihat kalau wajah sang empunya kini sudah memerah, serta mengepalkan kedua tangan sekuat-kuatnya.

"Memang itu kenyataannya! Hinata masih menyukaimu, jadi-" untuk kesekian kalinya perkataannya terhenti di tengah jalan-

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!" Naruto balas berteriak, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kedatangan mobil-mobil di belakangnya yang semakin mendekat.

"…" sedangkan Neji, pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuatnya bungkam kembali-

**Grep!**

"Kh, kau ini pintar bukan?!" tanpa aba-aba, lengan tan itu mendekat dan meraih kerah sang Hyuuga. Baik Lavender maupun Saphire bertatap tajam-

"….."

"Hinata mungkin akan benar-benar menangis kalau melihatku terluka lebih dari ini, tapi coba kau pikirkan baik-baik jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu, bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya?!"

**Deg!**

Jantung pemuda coklat itu berdegup kencang, wajahnya yang tadinya terangkat dan menantang balik Naruto kini perlahan-lahan tertunduk. Mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi entah kenapa membuka sedikit pemikirannya. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu? Mengenai apa yang akan terjadi padanya, jika berurusan dengan sang ayah.

"Kau bisa mati, bodoh." Gumaman kecil muncul kembali, suaranya yang sedikit pelan tapi mampu di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri Neji, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus meninggalkan temanku di sini."

"…"

Sial, kenapa Hinata bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang keras kepala seperti dia? Sama sekali tidak bisa di ajak untuk bernegoisasi, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain. Dan seenaknya sendiri.

**Tin! Tin! Ckiiittt!** Suara decitan serta klakson mobil semakin terdengar keras. Sang Hyuuga menutup matanya sejenak, memijat keningnya. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melarikan diri.

Sekarang-

"_Shit_!" rutukan kecil keluar dari bibir Neji, saat dua buah mobil langsung menghadang jalan di hadapannya. Satu mobil berhenti di samping mobilnya dan sisanya berjaga di belakang sana.

Benar-benar sudah tidak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri lagi!

Sedangkan Naruto yang hanya terduduk diam, berusaha menetralisir rasa takutnya, menatap tajam ke arah mobil-mobil yang menghadang kendaraan Neji. Jemarinya kembali mengepal keras,

Saat-

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Beberapa orang berbadan kekar menghampiri dan mengetuk kaca di sampingnya, terus menerus seakan memaksa mereka untuk keluar. Suara yang samar-samar terdengar kata 'keluar' serta panggilan khusus untuk Neji.

"Neji-sama, tolong keluar!" teriakan demi teriakan terdengar makin keras. Ketukan di kaca itu tidak berhenti. Membuat sang empunya sukses mengerang kesal, memandang sekilas ke arah Naruto yang hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk. Barulah, tangan Neji bergerak dan membuka pintu di sampingnya dengan terpaksa-

Ia benar-benar berdoa pada _Kami-sama,_ agar ayahnya tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto. Dialah yang bersalah di sini, membiarkan pemuda pirang ini menemuinya. Jadi kalau ada yang perlu di hukum, Neji siap menerimanya.

**Klek!**

Pintu terbuka-

Baik Naruto dan Neji bersama-sama membuka pintu itu,

"Maaf, Neji-sama." Mengucapkan kata singkat tadi, salah seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar lainnya, segera menarik lengan Neji keluar dari mobil dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan tangan kalian dariku!" pemuda coklat itu memberontak, mencoba melepaskan semua pegangan kuat yang di tujukan padanya saat melihat Naruto yang di tarik paksa.

"Kami tidak bisa. Ini perintah Hiashi-sama!" anak buah sang ayah membantah dan menguatkan pegangan mereka.

Sementara Naruto-

"Ugh!" Ia mengerang sakit saat kedua tangannya tertarik keras, dan para laki-laki di sekitarnya mulai menarik rambut pirang sang Uzumaki. Membuat pemuda itu semakin meringis kesakitan.

"Kau ikut kami sekarang!"

"Arghh!" menarik dan membawa tubuh Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Mata Neji semakin membulat, tubuhnya memberontak semakin kuat. Teriakan sakit dari orang yang di sukai adiknya itu cukup membuat ia melayangkan pukulan dan memberikan beberapa rontaannya agar bisa terlepas.

"Kubilang lepaskan, dia! Kau ingin membantahku, hah!" berteriak, wajah sang Hyuuga mengeras. Giginya bergemelutuk, Neji benar-benar harus membawa Naruto pergi dari sini.

Tapi-

Sepertinya untuk kali ini semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar-

"Maafkan kami!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat tadi, tanpa menunggu respon dari Neji.

**Dugh!**

Seseorang memukul tengkuk leher pemuda coklat itu, Neji yang sama sekali belum siap. Reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, terhuyung-huyung menerima pukulan. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang, decihan serta rontaan masih tetap ia lakukan.

'_Kuso! Kuso_!'

"Kalian…kalau berani macam..macam dengannya…aku tidak akan-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Si..al!"

**Bruk!**

Tubuh sang Hyuuga terjatuh dan tertangkap oleh sebuah lengan, semua pandangannya semakin mengabur dan akhirnya gelap. Lemas, sama sekali tidak ada tenaga untuk bergerak lebih lama-

"…"

Ia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[….]**

Manik Saphire itu membulat saat melihat Neji yang pingsan begitu saja, "Neji! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" teriakan kencang terdengar, habis sudah kesabaran Naruto. Melihat temannya seperti itu, tentu saja ia tidak bisa diam. Kedua lengan sang Uzumaki yang masih terkunci, memberontak.

Saat dirinya hendak di bawa masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang mengejarnya tadi-

"Lepas!"

"Diam kau, Uzumaki!" laki-laki yang menguncinya, menguatkan pegangan mereka.

Naruto sama sekali tidak takut, matanya malah semakin memicing tajam. Perasaan kesalnya membuncah,

"Neji itu adalah bos kalian bukan? Kenapa kalian malah memperlakukannya seperti itu?!" serunya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya semakin terseret masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dan-

**Sret!**

"Arghh!" Ia sukses meringis sakit saat rambut pirangnya tertarik semakin keras, sampai-sampai membuatnya harus mengadah menatap orang yang menguncinya sekarang.

Laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam, dan tubuh yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

"Jangan sok tahu, bocah! Neji-sama bukanlah bos kami yang sebenarnya, dia hanya putra dari Hiashi-sama. Beliaulah yang menjadi pusat dan meminta kami untuk segera menangkapmu sekarang!" salah satu laki-laki berkacamata hitam memberitahunya-

Dilanjutkan kembali dengan salah seorang lainnya-

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dan tahu tentang organisasi kami, jadi Hiashi-sama ingin segera melenyapkanmu, bocah ingusan!"

Mengidahkan ucapan serta penjelasan semua orang di sana, Naruto hanya mendecih, "Organisasi kalian memang pantas untuk di musnahkan, tidak tahukah kalau banyak sekali orang-orang yang merugi karena perbuatan kalian!" Ia berteriak kembali, tubuhnya meronta, memberontak.

"…"

**Plok! Plok! Plok!**

"Hah?!"

Suara tepuk tangan yang tidak begitu lama terdengar samar-samar tapi mampu membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran, tubuhnya reflek bergerak ke arah sumber suara.

"Khuhu, hebat, hebat sekali ucapanmu tadi Uzumaki Naruto."

Manik Saphire itu melihat jelas, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terbalut dengan jas kulit yang mahal, di sertai pandangan Lavender yang menusuk tajam keluar perlahan dari sebuah mobil yang sejak tadi berada tepat di belakangnya.

"…." Ia bungkam, saat mengetahui siapa itu-

Semua orang yang berada di sana, menundukkan kepalanya bersamaan, sedangkan hanya dirinyalah yang membeku. Berusaha untuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Laki-laki berambut panjang yang sangat mirip dengan Neji, dengan warna mata yang mirip dengan Hinata berjalan ke arahnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyum yang begitu tipis masih bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hi..Hiashi-san?" berusaha keras untuk menyebut nama itu, Naruto ingat jelas. Ia sempat mengunjungi rumah Hinata beberapa bulan lalu, bertemu dengan laki-laki di depan sana.

Laki-laki yang terlihat sangat sopan, ramah, dan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Kau mengatakan kalau organisasi _Yakuza_ milikku harus hancur, begitu?" pertanyaan terlontar, saat tubuh Hiashi semakin menghampiri Naruto. Tak ayal sang empunya tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya-

"I..iya! Organisasi milik anda hanya akan membuat kekacauan!" mengeluarkan suara terkerasnya, menjawab dengan lantang.

"…"

Saphire itu melihat ayah Hinata yang hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya. "Khuhu, kau memang pintar sekali berkata seperti itu~" tertawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya-

Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hiashi, "Kukira selama ini anda orang yang tidak akan terlibat dengan organisasi semacam ini, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah!" ujarnya kembali.

"….." Hiashi terdiam seolah-olah menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Anda benar-benar tidak tahu kalau perbuatan anda membuat Neji seperti itu?! Membuat Hinata menangis, dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka berdua!"

Ucapan itu terdengar lantang seiring dengan-

"Jangan banyak bicara bocah tidak tahu diri!"

**Buagh!**

"Arghh!"

Sebuah pukulan melayang di pipi tan Naruto, membuat sang empunya terdorong dan sukses berteriak sakit. Pukulan yang sangat keras, sehingga tak ayal setetes darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ugh, a..apa yang-" meringis sakit, kata-katanya terpotong seketika, saat tangan ayah Hinata dengan cepat menarik rambut pirangnya keras. Mengadahkan kembali wajahnya, menatap wajah paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Kau, Uzumaki Naruto sifatmu benar-benar sama dengan kedua orang tuamu! Mereka benar-benar membuatku muak! Wajahmu, dan sikapmu yang tidak tahu aturan seperti ini!"

**Buagh!**

Satu pukulan kembali melayang mengenai sebelah pipi Naruto-

"Arghh!" darah segar mengucur semakin deras, rasa perih, dan bau anyir membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya semakin melemas,

Sampai-

**Grep!**

Dagunya tergenggam, Hiashi mengangkat wajah Naruto cepat-

"Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau ucapkan sesuatu tentang kedua anak-anakku." Suara itu terdengar dingin, dan menusuk. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangan itu terlepas kasar, dan sang pemimpin Hyuuga kembali menjauh.

"Bawa anak itu ke dalam mobil," perintahnya. Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kendaraannya.

"…."

Lemas, tubuh Naruto tertarik begitu saja, pukulan tadi masih benar-benar membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang. "_Ku..so_," rintihan kecil, serta menatap ke arah laki-laki Hyuuga di sana-

Sampai-

"Kau tahu Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang harusnya aku bisa menghabisimu di sini. Tapi melihat bagaimana tingkah laku putra dan putriku. Aku terpaksa harus menundanya terlebih dahulu." Sebuah ucapan terdengar tiba-tiba dari bibir Hiashi-

Menyentakkan pikiran Naruto, "A..apa yang..ingin kau..lakukan.."

"Tidak sulit, hanya memberikan sedikit ajaran pada mereka berdua. Kalau inilah akibat yang pantas di terima oleh anak-anakku itu jika berani membantah ucapan ayahnya~" menyelesaikan ucapannya, Hiashi masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tanpa menghiraukan-

Tatapan kaget Naruto, manik yang terbelalak lebar. Dan tubuh yang bergetar menahan amarah-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Hinata~**

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari yang menguntungkan bagi Hinata. Tepat saat dirinya sampai di tempat yang sangat ia inginkan. Berharap kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Tapi ternyata-

"….." bibirnya bungkam, manik Lavendernya membulat sempurna. Wajah cantik yang biasa memancarkan senyum itu kini terlihat sangat kaget. Sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini-

Tangisan yang tadinya sedikit mereda kembali terdengar, pundaknya bergetar, kepalanya menggeleng terus menerus.

"Tidak-" isakan-isakan tangisnya semakin keras, manik itu perlahan-lahan menatap laki-laki perak di sampingnya. Keadaan sang Hatake tak jauh beda dengannya. _Senseinya_ juga terlihat kaget.

"…"

**Brak!**

"Hiks-Neji-_nii_, Naruto-kun!" tanpa basa-basi, saat melihat mobil Neji yang terparkir sembarang di pinggir jalan tanpa ada respon sedikit pun dari pemiliknya. Hinata segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Tubuhnya bergetar, Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh. Kakinya ingin segera menghampiri kendaraan milik sang kakak.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat tingkah laku putri majikannya langsung saja ikut keluar, gadis itu sudah terlalu takut sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sendiri kalau air mata dan wajah memerah masih terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Tunggu, Hinata-sama!"

Udara yang panas sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, _liquid_ bening itu masih setia turun dari pelupuknya.

"Hiks-hiks_, Kami-sama_ kumohon semoga Neji_-nii_ dan Naruto-kun masih ada di sana." Suaranya terdengar sangat parau dan lirih.

"…"

Kakinya terus berlari, menghampiri mobil di sana. Berlari semakin cepat, "Hiks, hiks-"

Kakashi tidak tahu harus berkata apa, penampilan Hinata saat ini sudah sangat kacau. Rambutnya yang sudah tak serapi pagi tadi, wajah yang terlihat sangat lesu, mata merah. Isakan yang terus menerus memenuhi ruangan di dalam mobil sejak tadi.

Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menghentikan sikap Hiashi, tapi apa daya-

"Hinata-sama," Laki-laki itu sudah bisa menebak kalau Neji dan Naruto sudah tidak ada di dalam sana lagi. Mereka sudah di bawa pergi entah kemana.

"Hiks, hiks," tanpa mengidahkan ucapan dan panggilan _Senseinya,_ manik itu semakin gencar melihat ke dalam mobil. Kedua tangannya yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil hitam di hadapannya.

"_Niisan_, Naruto-kun kalian ada di dalam kan?"

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Hinata semakin panik-

"Neji_-nii_! Kumohon buka-hiks pintu mobilnya, ini..ini aku Hinata!" teriakan kecil terdengar. Walaupun ia tahu tidak ada seorang pun di dalam sana, tapi gadis itu masih bersikeras.

"….." sunyi-

Air mata itu semakin jatuh, mengalir cepat, jemari Hinata sudah mengeras, mengepal seakan-akan bisa saja terluka. Gelengan kecil ia berikan-

Ia masih tidak terima-

"Hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun! Buka! Buka! Atau aku sendiri yang akan memecahkan kaca mobil ini!" raungan serta teriakan menghiasi kekalutannya. Hinata sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari sikap ayahnya, Ia tidak ingin!

"Hinata-sama, jangan!" tubuh Kakashi menegang seiring dengan ucapan Hinata yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Gadis itu mulai bertindak macam-macam.

**Dugh! Dugh!**

"Pecah! Ayo pecah!"

Langsung saja, tanpa aba-aba sang Hatake berlari cepat, menjauhkan kedua tangan Hinata yang ingin memecahkan kaca hitam di hadapannya.

"Hinata-sama, kumohon anda tenang."

"Lepas! Lepas, Kakashi_-sensei_! Aku mau memecahkan kaca itu, lepas!" tubuh mungil itu memberontak, kedua tangannya yang berusaha menggapai dan memukul kembali.

"Jangan seperti ini Hinata-sama, anda sendiri sudah melihat bukan kalau mereka berdua-" kata-katanya terpotong.

"Neji-_nii _dan Naruto-kun pasti masih ada di sana! Lepaskan tanganmu Kakashi!" tanpa embel-embel, Hinata sudah tidak memperdulikan itu lagi. Gadis itu semakin keras kepala-

"Mereka sudah tidak ada di dalam sana, dengarkan aku Hinata-sama!" bentakan pelan keluar dari bibir Kakashi.

"….." membuat Hinata bungkam sesaat, tubuhnya perlahan mengendur, gelengan itu semakin cepat. Isakannya semakin keras-

"Hiks, hiks, mereka..pasti ada di sana-hiks-"

"Hiashi-sama pasti sudah membawa mereka ke tempat lain," perlahan, tangan kekar Kakashi dengan lembut menarik kepala gadis indigo itu menyender pada dada bidangnya.

"Ka..Kakashi-_sensei-_hiks-hiks, aku takut..aku takut-_Tousan-_hiks melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto-kun dan Neji_-nii-"_ lirih suara terdengar perih, tubuhnya semakin bergetar membayangan itu semua.

"Ssh, anda tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu dulu." Mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, Kakashi benar-benar mencoba untuk meredakan serta menenangkan sang putri majikan.

"Tapi..tapi bukannya-"

**Drtt! Drrt!**

Getar handphone milik Kakashi segera menghentikan perkataan Hinata. Kedua orang itu kini terfokus pada benda di kantung baju sang Hatake. Alis Kakashi saling bertautan, tangannya yang masih setia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata tertarik sejenak, dan mengambil handphonenya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa melihat, tangisan kecil masih setia padanya.

"…"

Hati-hati, laki-laki perak itu melihat layar handphonenya-

"….."

Sebelum-

Mata itu membulat saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya, ia reflek menatap ke arah Hinata, memberikan isyarat pada sang empunya untuk tetap diam-

Tangannya dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu-

Sampai-

**Klik!**

* * *

"_Moshi-moshi Hiashi-sama-"_

_Tubuh putri majikannya membeku saat mendengar nama panggilan itu, wajahnya kembali terbenam pada dada bidangnya. Jemari lentik itu semakin erat memegang bajunya. _

_Sedangkan di seberang sana-_

"_Dimana kau sekarang?" satu pertanyaan singkat terlontar dari bibir Hiashi._

_Membuat Kakashi bungkam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia mencoba menarik napasnya perlahan, dan menjawab, "Saya sedang berada di sekolah saat ini." _

"…" _tidak ada respon-_

_Sebelum-_

"_Kh, jangan berbohong padaku Kakashi."_

**_Deg!_**_ Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari pelipis sang Hatake-_

_Sepertinya percuma kalau sekarang ia berbohong, pasti anak buah laki-laki yang masih berada di sekolah memberitahukan ini pada tuannya._

"_Maaf, Hiashi-sama, aku-" dan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya-_

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu, sekarang beritahu aku. Apakah Hinata ada bersamamu?" dingin dan tegas, pertanyaan cepat kembali terdengar. Dan kini membuatnya kembali tersentak-_

_Mata Kakashi menoleh sekilas menatap Hinata yang masih terisak-isak dan memeluknya-_

_Haruskah ia menjawab 'iya'?_

"_Katakan." _

_Bagaimana pun juga, Hiashi itu adalah tuannya, Kakashi tidak bisa terus menerus berbohong-_

_Jadi-_

"…_.."_

"_I..iya, Hinata-sama sekarang bersama dengan saya." _

"_Hiks!" suara sang empunya tercekat, saat mendengar pernyataan Kakashi, apa ayahnya itu sedang menanyakan keberadaannya?_

"…"

_Helaan napas terdengar di seberang sana, sebelum akhirnya Hiashi melanjutkan kembali ucapannya-_

"_Bagus, sekarang berikan handphonemu padanya. Aku ingin berbicara." Sebuah perintah singkat, membuat Kakashi kembali ragu. _

"…"

"_Cepat!"_

"_Ba..baik," tatapan matanya menatap Hinata seakan memberikan isyarat untuk menerima panggilan tersebut-_

"…"

_Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tangan putihnya bergetar mengambil handphone di tangan Senseinya. Ia terlalu takut kalau menerima berita yang tidak-tidak dari sang ayah._

"_Tenanglah, Hinata-sama." Bisikan lembut dari Kakashi, sedikit membuatnya tenang-_

_Sebelum-_

"_To..Tousan-" suara yang bergetar, air mata yang jatuh, dan tubuhnya yang mencoba menjauh dari Kakashi._

"_Kau bukan lagi, gadis yang_ _selalu Tousan banggakan Hinata."_

_Tubuh itu menegang, matanya membulat mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba ayahnya. "A..apa maksud Tousan berbicara seperti itu-"_

_Mengidahkan ucapan Hinata, dengusan kasar terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kau yang sekarang sudah berani membangkang semua ucapan Tousan. Baik kau dan Neji, kalian berdua sama saja!"_

_Suara yang naik satu oktaf, semakin menyentakkan tubuhnya. Hinata menggeleng tanpa sadar, "Ma..maaf..maaf Tousan, ini salahku! Kumohon, Tousan tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Naruto-kun dan Neji-nii!" perasaan panik menghampirinya, _

"_Kakakmu itu benar-benar membuat Tousan muak! Berani melanggar perintah, dan sama sekali tidak tahu dampak yang diakibatkan dari perbuatannya!" _

_Takut, tubuhnya bergetar, "Ne..Neji-nii tidak salah Tousan, ini..ini salahku. Ka..kalau-hiks- Tousan ingin memberi pelajaran, hukum saja aku!" isakan kecil muncul, air mata itu kembali mengalir._

"_Kau melupakan janjimu pada Tousan, Hinata." ucapan dingin nan tegas, menambah kekalutannya._

"_Tidak..aku tidak lupa Tousan, aku..aku sudah mengikuti semua perkataan Tousan. Me..menjauhi Naruto-kun dan teman-temanku, jadi-hiks-hiks, kumohon jangan lukai Naruto-kun," mencoba menjelaskan pada ayahnya-_

"…" _Ia tidak mendapat respon-_

_Isakannya mengeras, "Hiks, Tousan..kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku..aku janji akan melakukan apapun yang Tousan inginkan, karena itu-"_

"_Bocah pirang itu sekarang sudah tahu tentang keluarga kita, jadi untuk apa Tousan memberimu kesempatan lagi? Kalau bocah itu Tousan lepaskan, bisa saja dia membongkar semuanya!"_

_Gelengan itu semakin menguat, "Hiks, Tousan sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Kumohon jangan lukai orang-orang yang kusayangi lebih dari ini!" Hinata berteriak keras, liquid bening itu menetes sempurna dari pelupuknya. Perasaan takut itu semakin menghantuinya-_

"_Itulah akibatnya jika berani membantah perkataan Tousan."_

"_Tousan!" sebelum sempat mengatakan seluruh ucapannya,_

"_Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya melihat kekasih pirangmu itu, Tousan akan memberikan kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya berikan ia kenangan terakhir bersamamu, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sini."_

"…"

_Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, manik Lavender itu semakin terbelalak. Gelengan kepalanya mengencang-_

"_Tousan..Tousan kumohon!"_

"_Di dekat sini ada sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Kekasih pirangmu akan ada di sana. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."_

"_E..eh?"_

* * *

**_Klik!_**

Sambungan terputus begitu saja, Hinata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tangan putihnya bergetar, dan mengeras. Apa maksud ayahnya tadi?

Setidaknya-

Untuk saat ini?

"….."

"_Tousan, Tousan?!"_

Berkali-kali Hinata berusaha memanggil ayahnya. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. "_Tousan_!" tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung, tubuhnya berbalik dan langsung berbalik. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum-

"Hinata-sama, apa yang di katakan Hiashi-sama?!" Kakashi segera menghalanginya, melihat wajah panik luar biasa dari sang Hyuuga.

"Aku..aku harus menyelamatkan Naruto-kun!" kacau, panik, tubuhnya bergetar, isakan itu semakin terdengar.

"Tapi kita belum tahu dimana keberadaan mereka-"

"Gudang, di dekat sini ada sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Disana.._Tousan_ memberitahukannya padaku! Kakashi_-sensei_, kita harus segera ke sana!" tubuh gadis itu memberontak, ingin segera pergi menemui Naruto.

"…"

"Baik, kita akan ke sana." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dengan pelan ia menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak sampai beberapa menit, sekarang Hinata sudah berdiri tepat di depan sebuah gudang yang tidak begitu besar dan letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian karena harus melewati gang-gang kecil sebelumnya.

Manik Lavender itu masih waspada dan menatap serta menilik gudang itu beberapa saat-

Sampai akhirnya kaki itu melangkah tanpa sadar, "Aku harus mencari Naruto-kun dan Neji_-nii_," bisiknya pelan. Berniat untuk masuk ke dalam sana-

Sebelum, sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya kembali, membuat sang Hyuuga mengerutkan kening dan segera menatap ke arah _Senseinya._

"Kakashi_-sensei_, kita harus cepat ke sana!" Ia berteriak kecil, dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki itu darinya.

"Kita memang harus ke sana, tapi-" tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua tangan Kakashi terlepas dari Hinata. Bergerak ke atas, sampai akhirnya sukses menghapus air mata yang masih berjatuhan dari pipi gadis itu.

"….." Hinata terdiam-

"Saya mohon, Hinata-sama tidak menunjukkan wajah seperti ini pada Naruto. Jangan menangis lagi," ujar Kakashi pelan, membuat sang empunya menunduk. Ragu apakah ia bisa menahan air matanya lebih dari ini?

"Aku..tidak tahu Kakashi_-sensei_, setelah melihat keadaan di dalam bisa saja..air mataku mengalir lagi-hiks-" menggeleng kecil, Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Senseinya. Dan berlari cepat mendekati gudang di hadapannya tadi.

Sementara Laki-laki Hakate itu hanya menatap sendu tubuh mungil putri majikannya-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[….]**

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, kedua tangan Hinata langsung saja membuka pintu besar di depannya. Tak lupa dengan bibir yang masih setia memanggil nama Naruto serta kakaknya.

"Naruto-kun, Neji_-nii_!"

**Brak!** Bertumpu pada kekuatannya yang masih ada, pintu tadi terbuka cepat. Mengeluarkan suara yang keras-

"Naru-"

Gelap-

Suasana di dalam sana terlihat gelap, tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun. Membuatnya bingung dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan ayahnya di sini.

Ia memberanikan diri semakin memasuki tempat itu, "_Tousan _Dimana?! Naruto-kun..Neji_-nii_ kalian ada di dalam?!" berteriak semakin kencang, yang terdengar hanyalah gema suaranya.

Panik, takut dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Hinata terus menerus memanggil Naruto serta kakaknya.

"Neji_-nii!"_

"…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Kakinya masih terus melangkah-

"Dimana kalian?!" maniknya menatap sekitar, walau tak terlihat apapun-

**Tap, Tap, Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki, saat dimana tubuhnya terdiam, dan mendengar suara itu. Napas Hinata tercekat seketika. Langkah kaki siapa itu?! Di dalam terlihat sangat gelap, cahaya dari luar sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Siapa?!" berteriak kecil,

"Kau sudah datang?"

**Deg!**

Suara berat dan dingin itu, Hinata tahu sekali. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari pelupuknya, tanpa aba-aba ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Sinar matahari yang masuk cukup bisa melihat, kalau di sana terdapat sebuah tangga, dan-

Sepasang kaki yang perlahan melangkah turun dari sana. Memperlihatkan seseorang yang sangat ia takuti secara pelan. Dan bagaikan waktu yang berjalan lambat, perlahan tapi pasti-

"…" Hinata membeku,

Tubuh tegap dan sepasang manik Lavender yang menatapnya tajam semakin terlihat,

"_To..Tousan_,"

Laki-laki Hyuuga itu terlihat tenang, turun secara sempurna dari tangga. Wajah tanpa ekspresi yang masih bisa ia lihat.

"_Tousan_ sama sekali tidak mengira kau berani datang kemari."

Reflek menundukkan wajahnya, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, "Di..dimana Naruto-kun dan Neji_-nii_? A..aku kemari ingin membawa mereka pulang," ucapan yang terdengar bergetar, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk bertahan.

"…" sedangkan Hiashi yang masih tidak menunjukkan respon, masih terus berjalan.

"…" Hinata bungkam-

Sampai akhirnya-

"Kau benar-benar sudah mulai kehabisan tata karma saat berbicara pada _Tousanmu_." Semakin dingin.

Hinata masih berusaha untuk tegar-

"Aku hanya ingin..tahu keadaan mereka,"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari ayahnya, jemari Hinata mengeras, "Naruto-kun baik-baik saja kan?! Neji_-nii_ juga!" suara teriakan kecil terdengar kembali.

"Kh, sebegitu sayangnya kah kau pada bocah pirang itu?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul, menyentakkan tubuhnya. Dan membuatnya mengerutkan kening untuk sesaat-

"Aku-"

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tanpa ia sadari-

**Blet!**

Lampu dari atas menyala, menerangkan seluruh ruangan. Membuat matanya menyipit karena itu, Hinata sukses memundurkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menghalangi sinar yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu penglihatannya-

"_Tousan_, apa yang-" manik itu beralih saat berhasil menyesuaikan singkat penglihatannya, menatap kembali ke depan. Tempat di mana sang ayah berdiri-

**Deg!**

Sampai sebuah pemandangan di depan sana, membuat perkataannya terhenti seketika. Maniknya membulat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat-

"….."

Hinata reflek menggelengkan wajahnya, tidak percaya saat melihat pemandangan itu-

"Ti..tidak-"

**Tess,** oh air mata itu turun kembali. Kali ini, semakin deras, menggenangi pelupuknya dan jatuh dengan mulus. Pipi kenyal itu basah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kedua tangannya menutupi bibirnya, menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar-

"Tidak..tidak..tidak!"

_Kami-sama_, Hinata takut, gadis itu berdoa dalam hati. Sungguh pemandangan di hadapannya terasa menyesakkan, sakit, perih. Ia berteriak semakin kencang, tubuhnya tanpa sadar berlari, menerjang seseorang di sana. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui-

Kalau-

"Naruto-kun!"

**Grep!**

Anak buah sang ayah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya terbelalak bersamaan dengan _liquid_ bening yang semakin mengucur-

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, "Lepas! Lepas! Naruto-kun!" Ia berteriak keras, meraung dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat di kedua lengannya.

"Naruto-kun bangun! Bangun!" isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, saat menatap ayahnya berjalan mendekati pemuda pirang yang kini terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan posisi kedua tangan terikat, dan-

Luka, lebam penuh darah di wajah. Tubuh yang membiru, membuat Hinata tidak tega-

"Dia yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seorang pembangkang." Laki-laki paruh baya itu tiba-tiba menarik rambut pirang Naruto. Membuat sang empunya yang ternyata pingsan kembali meringis dan sadarkan diri-

"Ugh!" meringis sakit, pemuda Uzumaki itu mengadah serta menatap langsung pemimpin Hyuuga di depannya.

Hinata takut!

"_Tousan_! Kumohon, aku janji akan menjauhi Naruto, aku janji akan membuatnya bungkam! Aku..aku akan melakukan apapun yang _Tousan_ inginkan. Jadi kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto lebih dari ini!" berteriak tanpa henti-

Dan mendapatkan respon yang begitu singkat-

"Ayah tidak sebaik yang kau kira Hinata."

Masih bersikeras, tubuh Hinata mengeras, gadis itu semakin memberontak, "Aku janji tidak akan berhubungan dengan Naruto lagi, aku..aku akan berusaha keras membuatnya membenciku! Akan kukatakan kalau aku membencinya, aku tidak suka dan tidak memerlukannya lagi! _Tousan_, lepaskan dia! _Tou-_" tercekat, suaranya terdiam seketika saat manik itu melihat gerakan Naruto yang semakin terlihat.

"Hi..nata, kau..tidak perlu me..lakukan itu-" terputus-putus, nada suara Naruto terdengar.

Membuatnya menggeleng tanpa sadar, "Tidak! Akan kulakukan, aku janji akan membuat Naruto bungkam!"

"Kubilang tidak perlu!"

"…"

Berteriak, suara Naruto yang tadinya melemah sekejap menggelegar memenuhi seluruh isi gudang.

"Na..Naruto,"

"Aku..tidak mau kau berpura-pura lagi, jadi jangan-Arghh!" tubuh sang Uzumaki terpukul cepat, salah satu anak buah ayahnya yang ikut berdiri di dekat Naruto memukul pemuda itu.

"Tidak! Sudah cukup _Tousan_, aku akan menuruti perintahmu. Apapun, ku…kurasa Naruto sudah mengerti, dia..akan kupastikan tidak akan pernah menemui atau berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga kita!" membujuk ayahnya,

Tapi-

"Dan _Tousan_ akan membiarkan kejadian ini terjadi lagi? Tidak!" bentakan singkat laki-laki Hyuuga itu tidak membuatnya gentar-

"Aku janji tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi-"

"Kau mencintaiku Hinata Hyuuga! Jadi berhenti..mengikuti perintah ayah-"

**Buagh!**

"Arghh!"

"Kau dengar sendiri apa yang ia katakan?"

Hinata menggeleng keras, "Aku membencimu Naruto Uzumaki! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi, kau hanya pengganggu yang menghancurkan kehidupan tenangku!"

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun!"

**Buagh!** Pukulan demi pukulan mendatangi tubuh sang Uzumaki, darah yang keluar dari bibirnya pun mengucur perlahan-

"Kumohon dengarkan kata-kataku! Kau bisa mati Naruto! Percaya dan jangan pernah mengatakan tentang keluargaku ini pada siapapun!"

"Tidak!"

**Buagh!**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" lolongan kesakitan semakin kuat, batuk darah yang keluar. Manik Lavender itu terbelalak kaget, tubuhnya memberontak terus menerus-

**Buagh!**

"Arghh!"

"Ti..dak, lepaskan Naruto-"

**Buagh!**

Pukulan bertubi-tubi semakin banyak, sang ayah yang hanya bisa menatap datar kearah Naruto-

Dan Hinata yang-

"Lepas-"

**Buagh! Buagh!**

"Argh! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Lepaskan Naruto!" secara reflek, tubuh yang sudah sering menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan bela diri itu bergerak cepat. Lengan Hinata yang terkunci bergerak seiring dengan kedua sikut gadis itu memukul perut anak buah ayahnya cepat.

**Bugh! **

Entah darimana ia mendapatkan tenaga, tapi melihat orang yang di cintainya seperti itu-

"Lepas! Lepaskan Naruto-kun!" brutal, tubuhnya bergerak cepat menghindari tangkapan-tangkapan yang terasa lambat padanya. Menghindar, dan memberikan pukulan bela diri, tendang, sikut, pukul sekuat tenaga-

Barulah-

Beberapa anak buah ayahnya terdorong mundur saat terkena pukulan darinya, dan dengan kesempatan itu ia berlari menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Naruto-kun!" sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan sang ayah yang berada di dekat sana.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membantah _Tousanmu,_ Hinata."

"….."

Tidak peduli-

"Hi..nata-"

**Bruk!**

Tubuh mungil itu berlari dan memeluk Naruto erat, isakan tangisnya menguat, air mata itu semakin bercucuran. "Hiks, hiks, maaf, maaf, aku membuatmu seperti ini?" tangannya yang bergetar memegang luka serta darah yang mengucur dari setiap sudut wajah sang Uzumaki. Menghapusnya pelan,

"Kau..kuat, Hinata-" gumaman Naruto menambah keras tangisannya, gadis itu menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut pirang Naruto lembut-

"Maaf, maaf, pasti sakit. Ke…kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku-hiks-hiks," mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, tangis serta pelukan Hinata mengerat.

Gelengan lemah Naruto terlihat, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Kau..tidak per..lu berbohong lagi, aku..sudah tahu semuanya.."

"Hiks, hiks, Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun, maaf aku-hiks membohongimu, aku..aku-"

"Aku yang..seharusnya meminta-uhuk-maaf,"

"Tidak..aku yang-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan penyesalannya, tubuhnya kembali tertarik. Membuatnya kaget, pelukannya pada Naruto semakin melonggar.

"Bawa Hinata menjauh! Bocah pirang, kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" teriakan ayahnya yang menggelegar, menambah isakan serta rontaan Hinata.

"_Tousan_ jangan! _Tousan_!"

Wajah dingin itu menatapnya datar, "Kau sudah keterlaluan, sebaiknya _Tousan_ akhiri di sini."

**Deg!** Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, gelengan kepalanya mengeras, saat mata itu melihat sendiri tubuh Naruto yang lemah di paksakan untuk duduk tegap.

"Hiks, kumohon!" Ia yang semakin menjauh dari pemuda Uzumaki itu, memberontak hebat.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!"

"Bocah ini akan sangat merepotkan untukku." Berujar singkat, tangan kekar itu perlahan-lahan mencari sesuatu di dalam kantung bajunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda terlarang-

Dan sukses membelalakkan mata Hinata-

Kaget, "_To..Tousan_ jangan-" suaranya melirih, saat melihat benda itu. Sebuah benda yang sangat illegal dan tak seharusnya berada di sana-

Sebuah pistol.

"Tutup matanya, aku tidak ingin melihat dia memberontak lagi." Perintah cepat dari Hiashi, dengan segera di laksanakan. Hinata takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mata itu melihat sebuah kain hitam yang di pegang oleh salah satu anak buah ayahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" matanya langsung gencar, mencoba mencari pertolongan-

"Kakashi_-sensei_!"

"Hinata-sama!" percuma, tubuh _Senseinya _kini juga di kunci oleh beberapa orang-

"Huaa! Neji_-nii_!" mencari kakak coklatnya itu, semakin cepat.

"Maaf, Hinata-sama." Kain hitam itu berada di hadapannya, perlahan-lahan membungkus seluruh matanya,

"Neji_-nii_!" aliran air matanya semakin turun, tubuhnya serasa lemah. Memanggil dan berteriak mencari kakaknya yang kini berada entah dimana dalam gudang ini.

"Ucapkan _sayonara_ pada bocah Uzumaki ini Hinata."

"Hiks, hiks, tidak! Tidak! Neji_-nii,_ siapa saja-"

* * *

"**_Jangan membohongi dirimu Hinata, sampai kapan pun Niisan-mu ini akan selalu menunggumu mengucapkan kata 'tolong'_**

"**_Tapi bukan pertolongan untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri, melainkan meminta tolong agar kau bisa bebas dari semua beban yang menimpamu."_**

* * *

Sebersit ingatan itu muncul di otaknya, sampai akhirnya-

"Neji_-nii_! Tolong aku!"

**DOR!**

Suara tarikan pelatuk dan bunyi tembakan yang sangat keras, membekukan tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam, _liquid_ bening dalam pelupuknya meleleh. Tubuhnya bergetar, sudah terlambat kah ia?

"…"

"Na..ruto-kun,"

Kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia meminta pertolongan pada kakaknya. Kalau saja..kalau saja waktu itu ia mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Neji. Semua ini-

"Hiks, Naru-hiks-"

Tidak akan terjadi-

Gelap, Ia tidak bisa melihat, semuanya terasa kosong. Perasaan takut itu sudah menggerogotinya terlalu dalam-

"Naruto-kun, hiks-hiks-"

Naruto sudah-

"Aaa! Tidak! Naruto-kun!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Fuah! Akhirnya Mushi bisa apdet juga! Maaf yang buat yang nungguin ini fic, kemarin-kemarin kebetulan Mushi lagi nggak ada waktu buat apdet cerita #udah mulai kuliah sih#ahaha# XD Nah sekarang kesampaian, karena pulangnya juga cepet. Moga-moga masih ada yang nungguin ya :D

Bagi yang nanyain dimana ibu Hinata, sama apa Shion masih suka sama Naruto atau enggak? Ehehe liat aja ya nanti, mereka pasti bakalan muncul kok :D

Maunya sih Mushi buat chapter ini di bagi, karena Wordnya udah nyampe 7K, Tapi janji mau selesein di chap 5 enggak jadi deh #apaan#

* * *

**Hayoo apa ini bakal Bad atau Happy ending? Naruto mati nggak ya? #tunggu di chap depan ya# XD**

Makasih buat koreksinya di chap lalu #ojigi# dan jujur Mushi seneng banget pas liat Riview semakin banyak. Makasih buat semuanya,

* * *

**Special Thanks buat yang udah review, fav, dan follow #Big Hug#** **review dari kalian itu berharga banget buat Mushi#sebagai penambah semangat# :D**

* * *

Nah, sesuai perkataan mushi sebelumnya, Mushi cuman minta review lima belas buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, nyampe lima belas di apdet dua hari lagi #kalau tidak ada yang berhalangan#yaa intinya apdet cepet itu aja# muahaha #tawa setan# kalo enggak yang di undur dulu XD

_Begitu juga seterusnya, jadi pantengin terus ya! :D Tinggal satu Chap lagi! :D_

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can't Come Back Again?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T plus (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Pair : Naru x Hina :D**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, ColdHina, ide pasaran, Abal, Aneh, BadKarinSara! BadHiashi Dan masih banyak yang lain.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! I've Warn You! :)**

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

* * *

**Sequel 'Gomen'**

* * *

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FLASH BACK :**

**_Suara tarikan pelatuk dan bunyi tembakan yang sangat keras, membekukan tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu terdiam, liquid bening dalam pelupuknya meleleh. Tubuhnya bergetar, sudah terlambat kah ia?_**

"…"

"**_Na..ruto-kun,"_**

**_Kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia meminta pertolongan pada kakaknya. Kalau saja..kalau saja waktu itu ia mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Neji. Semua ini-_**

"**_Hiks, Naru-hiks-"_**

**_Tidak akan terjadi-_**

**_Gelap, Ia tidak bisa melihat, semuanya terasa kosong. Perasaan takut itu sudah menggerogotinya terlalu dalam-_**

"**_Naruto-kun, hiks-hiks-"_**

**_Naruto sudah-_**

"**_Aaa! Tidak! Naruto-kun!"_**

* * *

**oOOoOoOoOoOo**

* * *

**Chapter5 : Give Me A Chance**

* * *

Hinata takut, tangisannya terus menerus terdengar. Isakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semua terasa gelap, napasnya tercekat semakin dalam, Tapi tetap saja-

"Hiks, hiks-" suara tembakan tadi sudah cukup membuatnya bergetar, Ia menggelengkan kepala. Berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya. Suasana sepi sesaat di dalam gudang itu sungguh menakutkannya berkali lipat.

Tubuh Hinata melemas, entah apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tapi ia merasakan sendiri genggaman kuat dari anak buah ayahnya yang perlahan-lahan mengendur, suara hening yang semula membuatnya takut kini berganti suara riuh yang entah apa ia tidak tahu. Kakinya melemas membuat sang empunya sukses jatuh, dan mendudukkan diri. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, seraya menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Naruto-kun, maaf-hiks-maaf-" isakan itu bertambah kencang, Hinata bahkan sudah tidak ada niat lagi untuk membuka ikatan kain hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya. Gadis ini terlalu takut saat melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto-

Dia-

"Maaf, maaf-" kata itu terulang kembali, tubuhnya bergetar kembali, bertambah lemas, dan seakan-akan bisa pingsan di sana begitu saja-

Bayangan Naruto yang terkapar, dengan bersimbah darah di bagian yang penuh luka, serta tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk pemuda itu bangun lagi. Tersenyum dan memberikannya pelukan hangat-

Tidak ada lagi-

"Hiks, Naru-" tubuh itu sudah tak tahan dan Hinata sendiri bisa memperkirakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan tumbang-

Gadis cantik ini tidak peduli lagi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, 'Biar saja aku jatuh, biar saja aku menutup mataku sekarang, aku tidak mau lagi-' pikirannya mulai kacau,

Sampai akhirnya-

"Maaf-" mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang Hyuuga hampir saja terkapar di lantai-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-sama!" suara teriakan yang keras, serta lengan kekar yang langsung saja tiba-tiba menangkap tubuhnya. Memeluknya cepat, walau tak ayal ia dapat merasakan bahwa pelukan itu semakin mengerat, bergetar, dan panik.

"….."

Hinata tahu siapa pemilik suara itu-

Bibirnya masih bungkam,

"Anda tidak apa-apa! Hinata-sama," perlahan-lahan ikatan kain yang menutupi matanya terbuka, membuat manik Lavender yang hendak tertutup itu kembali menyipit.

Sinar dari lampu membuat Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu takut-

"…"

"Ka..Kakashi.._sensei_," sekarang, seorang laki-laki yang ia ketahui sebagai _Senseinya_ kini menatapnya cemas. Menghapus air mata di kedua pelupuknya-

"Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"…"

Seharusnya dia yang bertanya, apa Kakashi baik-baik saja? Kenapa laki-laki perak ini bisa lepas dari pegangan anak buah ayahnya? Apa gara-gara semua masalah sudah selesai, ayahnya langsung saja melepaskan Kakashi? Atau ada hal lain?

Hinata tidak tahu, kepalanya terasa pusing. Gadis itu mencoba menatap sang _Sensei,_ menarik baju lengan Kakashi pelan, "_Sen..sei_, ke..napa bisa-" dan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan semua pertanyaannya-

**DOR!**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, suara tembakan terdengar. Menyentakkan tubuh Hinata, dan reflek membuat gadis itu memeluk Kakashi kembali, tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Suara pistol itu benar-benar menjadi _shock_ terapi yang sangat ampuh baginya sekarang, di barengi dengan kerutan alis. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Pegangan tangan pada lengan baju _Senseinya _semakin mengerat,

"_Se..sensei_, ke..kenapa ada suara tembakan lagi, apa _Tousan_-" suaranya tercekat, saat di rasakan sebuah tangan kekar yang menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya. Menyalurkan ketenangan.

Laki-laki perak itu menatap sang Hyuuga, "Menurut anda apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" dan sukses pertanyaan Kakashi membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih bingung.

"A..apa maksud-" sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya-

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan itu lagi-lagi berdengung di telinganya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan kini terasa lebih keras, Hinata yang mulai merasakan keanehan dari tembakan tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya-

**Brak! Brak! Brak! **Suara ricuh, dan derap langkah orang yang berbondong-bondong, menambah kepanikan serta kebingungan Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu langsung saja di tarik cepat oleh Kakashi, membuatnya kembali berdiri walau kakinya masih terasa lemas. Membawa sang empunya menjauh dari tempat tadi, tepat di dekat pintu yang saat ini masih terbuka. Bayangan beberapa orang yang terlihat jelas di sana, mempercepat langkah kaki Kakashi membawa sang putri majikan menjauh.

"_Jangan bergerak! Gudang ini sudah kami kepung!" teriakan-teriakan pun saling bermunculan, _

'Kami kepung? Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!' tubuh Hinata yang sampai saat ini masih gemetar, perlahan-lahan mengeras. Pikiran-pikirannya yang tadi belum tersadar sepenuhnya mulai berjalan kembali. Tarikan Kakashi yang memintanya untuk menjauh dari sana pun samar-samar tak ia hiraukan lagi.

Hinata terdiam, melepas genggaman tangan mungilnya dari lengan baju _Senseinya_. Ia harus kuat sekarang,

"Hinata-sama, ayo!"

Gelengan lemah ia berikan, "Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi _Sensei_," mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu. Manik Lavendernya perlahan menatap kembali ke arah pintu gudang, dimana kini orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaian yang terlihat familiar serta membawa beberapa senjata bersama mereka.

"…"

Mereka bukan anak buah sang ayah, Hinata tahu itu. Suara tembakan yang berkali-kali terdengar tadi membuatnya mulai menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres di sini.

"_Diam di tempat! Atau kami tidak segan-segan memberikan peringatan lebih dari ini!"_

Suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, silaunya matahari dari luar mengganggu pemandangannya. Rasa penasarannya semakin meningkat, gadis itu mencoba menghubungkan kejadian-kejadian tadi.

Dari saat matanya yang tertutup oleh kain hitam, mendengar suara ayahnya, dan yang terakhir kupingnya berdengung mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat keras di dekatnya sampai-sampai membuat tubuhnya tersentak, dan tak lama setelah itu suasana terasa hening, hanya isakan tangisnya yang terdengar-

Lalu-

"…."

Tunggu sebentar!

"Suara di dekatku?" bibir Hinata bergumam pelan, berusaha memikirkan ulang perkataannya tadi.

Ia yang tadi berada tepat di posisi yang dekat dengan pintu gudang, merasakan suara tembakan yang terdengar sangat keras dari arah sana.

"Tapi, bukannya _Tousan_-"

Ya, keanehan yang baru dirasakannya sukses membuat sang Hyuuga membelalakkan matanya. Jarak antara dirinya dengan sang ayah yang terpaut cukup jauh, dan suara tembakan yang seharusnya tidak terdengar keras dari tempatnya.

Kenapa bisa-

Belum selesai menghubungkan semuanya-

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

"_Letakkan semua senjata kalian di bawah!Jangan ada yang melawan!"_

"_Kami dari Kepolisian Konoha sudah mengetahui tindak-tandukmu Hyuuga Hiashi!" teriakan yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali memenuhi seluruh isi yang cukup cepat menyadarkan Hinata kembali._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemandangan di sana tak percaya, meski sinar matahari yang masih membuat penglihatannya terganggu. Hinata kenal dengan suara itu.

Suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, "Ti..tidak mungkin-" menggeleng pelan, derap langkah yang tadinya terhenti perlahan-lahan melangkah lagi, sedikit demi sedikit. Semakin masuk ke dalam gudang. Dan sukses memundurkan langkah sang Hyuuga.

"…"

Lavendernya semakin membulat, gadis itu membekap bibirnya tanpa sadar. Rambut merah panjang yang tertiup angin, dengan kedua tangan yang sigap menodongkan sebuah pistol. Melangkah beriringan dengan sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang, diikuti dengan beberapa orang di belakang mereka.

Pandangan waspada, dan menilik sekitar. Memastikan keadaan di dalam gudang tetap terkendali.

"_Lepaskan anak kami, Hiashi!" suara yang menggelegar tanpa aba-aba. Dan cukup sukses membuat Hinata menatap tak percaya. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Apa gara-gara ketakutan ia sampai berhalusinasi melihat kedua orang di sana? Suara dan wajah yang persis sama, walau Hinata sudah tak melihatnya selama beberapa bulan. _

"_Beraninya kau melukai putraku!"_

"…."

Sang wanita berteriak, terdengar suara yang serak dan sedikit bergetar namun mencoba tegar.

"…"

Hinata melangkah mundur, bibirnya bergumam kecil. "Ku..Kushina_-basan_, Mi..Minato_-jisan_?" kalau ternyata benar apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Mengetahui tempat persembunyian sang ayah, tidak mungkin rasanya kalau mereka tahu berdasarkan insting atau secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan dari orang lain. Bagaimana pun juga tempat ini tergolong sangat jauh dari keramaian kota dan sudah lama tak di datangi oleh orang-orang.

"_Hiashi!"_

Teriakan itu semakin keras, Hinata takut. Maniknya menunduk tanpa sadar, kedua jemarinya saling bertautan. Napasnya memburu.

Apa ayahnya akan di penjara? Dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan yang dingin dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama?

Pikirannya bertambah panik saat memikirkan itu semua, kalau sampai kedua orang tua Naruto tahu, bahwa ayahnya sudah menembak sang putra. Hinata sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana bencinya mereka pada keluarganya.

'A..apa yang harus kukatakan-' kedua matanya terpejam sempurna. Sampai akhirnya-

"…."

"Kh, ahahaha!"

**DEG!**

"….."

Tertawa-

Telinganya mendengar jelas alunan tawa sang ayah yang berdiri di belakang sana. Jantung gadis Hyuuga itu berdetak kencang.

Ia berbalik cepat-

"_Tou..san_-" betapa inginnya Hinata meneriaki tindakan keterlaluan ayahnya. Tertawa di saat seperti ini? Tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun?

Tapi belum sempat ia menghujani pandangan tajam pada sang ayah, manik itu tak sengaja melihat suraian rambut pirang yang sampai sekarang tengah berada di posisinya yang sama sejak tadi. Terduduk dan menunduk, dengan wajah lebam kebiruan, dan tak lupa darah-darah yang mengucur dari lukanya.

"Ugh~"

Suara erangan kecil pun lepas dari bibir sang pemuda pirang, membuat Hinata semakin membelalakkan matanya. Gerakan demi gerakan walau hanya sebentar terlihat. Menggoyangkan kursi dan menciptakan suara decitan kecil.

Bergetar, Hinata benar-benar berharap kalau saat ini ia sama sekali tidak salah lihat. Pemuda di sana, masih bergerak. Tanpa ada tanda-tanda seperti yang gadis itu bayangkan sebelumnya,

Naruto-

Dia masih bernapas?

"Na..Naruto-kun-" menggeleng kecil, kakinya yang gemetar perlahan-lahan bergerak kembali, mencoba menghampiri sang empunya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengidahkan keberadaan ayahnya di sana-

Namun, begitu ia bergerak lebih jauh-

"Diam di sana Hinata! _Tousan_ tidak ada menyuruhmu untuk mendekat!" suara teriakan laki-laki paruh baya itu sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Tou..san_, kumohon jangan sakiti Naruto-kun lagi, biar-"

"Diam!"

Tubuhnya menegang, Hinata tahu ayahnya sangat marah sekarang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menekuk serta kerutan muncul di sana, tak lupa dengan manik dingin yang menghujamnya. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa melawan sang ayah.

Tapi-

Naruto ada di depan sana-

Kesakitan dan meringis-

Dengan darah yang mengucur dari wajahnya, luka lebam yang semakin membiru.

Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan ayahnya melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini-

"Kumohon _Tousan_, lepaskan Naruto-kun!" entah dari mana ia mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berteriak, jemarinya mengepal keras. Giginya bergemelutuk, serta keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya secara perlahan-

"Kh, kau berani membentak _Tousan_!" tanpa aba-aba, tangan kekar Hiashi menjambak rambut pirang Naruto di sampingnya. Menatap tajam sang Uzumaki. Seraya tak lupa menodongkan pistol yang sejak tadi masih tergenggam di tangannya.

"Jangan _Tousan_!" berteriak semakin kencang, mengidahkan suaranya yang sudah hampir habis karena tangisan dan pekikkan tadi.

"Ini! Pemuda tidak tahu diri yang sudah merubahmu?!" bertambah keras-

"Argh!" erangan sakit Naruto kembali terdengar.

"Sekarang dia benar-benar membawa masalah besar bagiku!" menarik rambut pirang itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bertambah keras. Dan reflek meningkatkan volume teriakan Naruto.

"Arghhh!" Sungguh, kepala sang Uzumaki seakan terasa ingin pecah. Sakit, berkunang-kunang, bau anyir darahnya sendiri yang membuat situasi semakin memburuk. Matanya seakan buram kembali, tidak melihat apapun di depannya. Di saat kesadarannya ingin menghilang, selalu ada yang menghalanginya-

Ya, tarikan serta pukul yang di berikan orang tua Hinata cukup menyadarkan otaknya kembali dengan paksa.

"Kh, dasar bocah pirang!"

"Hiashi! Jangan sakiti putraku!" Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan melihat perlakuan Hiashi, mulai gegabah. Wanita itu berniat menarik pelatuk pistolnya, berlari menerjang sang empunya dan membawa putranya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!

Sebelum akhirnya-

**Grep!**

"Jangan Kushina!" Minato dengan cepat memeluk tubuh istrinya, mencoba menenangkan dan menjaga agar Kushina tidak lepas darinya.

"Biarkan aku memukul dan menembak laki-laki sialan itu! Beraninya dia menyakiti putraku! Membuat Naruto kesakitan! Lepas Minato!" memberontak dalam dekapan suaminya. Wanita cantik itu tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya, kalau saja ia terlambat datang kemari. Bagaimana nasib putranya?! Hiashi pasti sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya, sebelum akhirnya ia yang lebih dulu menarik benda terlarang itu cepat, di saat nalurinya merasakan bahaya yang ingin mendatangi putranya.

"Le..pas, Minato! Kumohon!"

Takut, gemetar, Kushina yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepolisian Konoha benar-benar tidak kuat lagi seperti biasanya. Kekuatan wanita itu melemah, melihat Naruto yang babak belur di hajar dan berlumuran darah di sekitar wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Naruto!Lepaskan dia Hiashi!" suaranya semakin serak, air mata yang di tahan sejak tadi jatuh begitu saja. Kedua tangannya yang mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Minato terus berusaha, tapi nihil tenaganya kalah tanding dengan sang suami.

"Kh!" Laki-laki Hyuuga itu tertawa sinis.

"Jika kalian berani mendekat, putra kesayangan kalian akan menghilang selamanya dari sini!" menekan, dan mengancam. Todongan pistol Hiashi semakin di dekatkan pada pelipis Naruto. Masih dengan satu tangan yang menjambak rambut pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Tidak takut melihat banyaknya anggota-anggota kepolisian berdiri di depan sana.

"….."

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang? Diam saja dan kembali melihat orang yang di sukainya di perlakukan seperti itu terus menerus. Mencoba untuk membujuk ayahnya sudah tidak berguna lagi, meminta bantuan pada orang lain? Pada siapa?!

Menengok melihat wajah cemas kedua orang tua Naruto, tangisan ketakutan Kushina_-basan. _Dan kemarahan yang tertahan dari Minato_-jisan._

"…."

Dia tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun sekarang, dirinya sendirilah yang harus bergerak!

'Aku tidak mau berdiam diri lagi!' menggigit bibir bawahnya, walau perasaan ragu menjalarinya. Hinata harus mengambil resiko yang cukup besar, kedua jemarinya mengepal. Tidak ada cara lain, kali ini ia harus bertindak cepat.

"Kau bisa Hinata, kau bisa-" berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, merapalkan doa pada _Kami-sama._ Berharap kalau semua rencana kilatnya akan berhasil-

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dengan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan kembali mengeluarkan energi. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya, mempersiapkan ancang-ancang, sebelum akhirnya-

"_Gomen Tousan_-" nyaris tak terdengar, Hinata yang mengambil keuntungan saat para anak buah sang ayah tengah berlarian panik melihat kedatangan anggota-anggota kepolisian, langsung berlari begitu saja.

**Syuuut!**

Berlari cepat menuju tempat ayahnya berdiri, dengan manik Lavender yang terfokus pada seseorang di depan sana. Berbekal kedua kaki yang ia paksakan untuk menerjang, dalam diam berlari terus.

"Hinata!_Tousan_ katakan padamu-"

Memotong ucapan ayahnya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dan mencoba mengaburkan serta mengalihkan perhatian sang ayah. "Aaa! Lepaskan Naruto-kun!"

Lari!

Lebih cepat!

Lagi!

Konsentrasinya tengah di uji, terus melangkahkan kakinya, manik itu bahkan tidak menyia-nyiakan sebuah batu yang tak terlalu besar kebetulan berada di jalur larinya. Nyaris terhuyung saat hendak mengambil benda itu-

"Hinata!" teriakan Hiashi menggelegar, melihat tingkah laku keterlaluan putrinya. Mencoba berlari dan menghentikannya!

"Jangan berani kau mendekat!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _Tousan_ berbuat seenaknya lagi!" berteriak tak kalah kencang, matanya terfokus kembali, menguatkan pegangan batu yang ada di tangan kanannya, dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya gadis itu segera melempar benda tadi dengan cepat.

**Syuutt!**

Benda itu melesat cepat, Hinata tidak memikirkan apakah tembakannya akan kena sepenuhnya pada sang ayah. Tapi setidaknya-

'Kumohon kena!'

Biarkan sekali saja doanya terkabul!

'_Kami-sama_!'

Dan-

.

.

**Ctakk!**

"Arghhh!"

Kena! Tembakannya tadi berhasil! Batu itu melesat dan mengenai lengan ayahnya dengan kuat! Membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan, serta reflek menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari Naruto.

"Ugh! Kau, beraninya!"

Kesempatan!

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, kaki itu berlari semakin cepat, kedua tangan Hinata yang tak henti-hentinya menggapai tepat ke depan. Berharap bisa sampai dengan cepat dan melepaskan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

'Cepat!'

Semua orang di sekitar sana reflek tertegun melihat sikap Hinata. Gadis yang terlihat pemalu dan lemah itu kini berlari menerjang serta berniat melepaskan Naruto sendirian. Melawan perintah ayahnya dengan gamblang, tanpa memikirkan resiko yang akan di terimanya.

Tubuh yang sudah hampir kehilangan tenaga lagi, kaki yang terlihat semakin lama semakin melemas.

Berlari terus-

Terus-

Sampai akhirnya-

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah membuat _Tousan_ marah, Hinata!"

Manik itu melebar, saat melihat tangan sang ayah yang ingin kembali menjambak rambut Naruto. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, entah apa yang merasukinya sekarang, Hinata dengan reflek membiarkan tubuhnya melompat tepat ke arah ayahnya, secara cepat.

"Jangan!"

Dan-

**Grep!**

Kedua tangan putihnya langsung mengunci lengan kekar laki-laki paruh baya di hadapannya sekarang. Beruntung karena kakinya masih sanggup berlari dan berhasil mendekati ayahnya, sehingga lompatan yang ia hasilkan mampu menghentikan pergerakan sang pemimpin Hyuuga.

"Lepaskan dasar anak durhaka!"

Pergulatan kecil terjadi, Hinata yang masih bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lengan ayahnya. Gadis itu menggeleng keras-

"Tidak!" berteriak pelan, berusaha menjaga agar lengan kekar itu tidak lepas dari jangkauannya. Walau ia akui tenaga sang ayahnya sangat berbeda jauh dengan tenaga yang di milikinya.

Tenaga pemimpin Yakuza Konoha, memang tidak bisa di lawan.

"Lepas!Atau _Tousan_ tidak akan segan-segan memakai kekerasan padamu!" mengancam putrinya, salah satu lengan Hiashi benar-benar terkunci. Tubuh Hinata yang perlahan-lahan membawanya menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari dekat bocah pirang di sana.

Menggeleng semakin keras, air mata gadis manis itu tak ayal berjatuhan lagi. "Aku tidak akan-hiks- melepaskan tanganku _Tousan_, tidak!" maniknya mencoba memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki di depannya sekarang.

"Ck, anak merepotkan!"

**Srak! **

"Ugh!" ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir Hinata, salah satu lengan ayahnya mendorong pundaknya cepat, dan keras.

"Hinata, lepas!" mengeluarkan suara kencangnya, gerakan Hiashi semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat beberapa anggota kepolisian dan kedua orang tua Naruto berusaha mendekati putra mereka. Di saat celah terbuka karena perbuatan Hinata.

"_Tousan_ bilang lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kh!"

"Hiks, hiks, _Tousan_! Sudahlah, polisi-polisi itu sudah tahu siapa keluarga kita, jadi-hiks-jangan siksa Naruto-kun! Aku mohon, tolong! Nanti, nanti _Tousan_ bisa-" sesenggukan, ucapan gadis itu tercekat begitu memandang wajah sang ayah yang terbelalak melihat beberapa orang yang hampir mendekati Naruto. Wajah yang terlihat dingin itu kini kembali menatapnya balik,

"…" terdiam sesaat, kedua manik Lavender itu saling melempar pandangan, Hinata yang penuh dengan air mata, sedangkan ayahnya-

"Kau memang terlalu baik putriku."

"…"

**Deg!**Jantung itu bertalu-talu, mendengar suara dan intonasi menurun dari ayahnya. Tatapan dingin tadi melembut sesaat, maniknya membulat cepat.

Apakah ayahnya sudah kembali lagi?

Kedua tangan yang mencengkram lengan laki-laki paruh baya itu reflek mengendur, pandangan tak percaya ia berikan pada ayahnya, sebuah senyuman tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya-

Sampai-

"_Tousan-_"

"…."

"Itulah yang membuatmu terlihat lemah."

"Eh-"

**Bruk!**

Sebelum sempat mencerna kata-kata lanjutan dari ayahnya, salah satu lengan itu mendorong keras pundaknya sekali lagi. Membuat kuncian yang melonggar tadi dengan mudah terlepas begitu saja.

Maniknya bertambah kaget, liquid bening itu bertambah deras, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai. Terduduk, dan memandang nanar kearah laki-laki yang kini berdiri menatapnya dingin-

"_Tou..san_, ke..kenapa-" bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan, kedua tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengepal.

"…."

Lavender itu menatapnya sesaat, dingin, datar, tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun."…" tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Membuat sang Hyuuga bingung, dan panik.

Sampai akhirnya-

**Sret,**

Berbalik, dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di posisinya. Tubuh tegap itu berjalan mendekati Naruto kembali. Berniat untuk menyandera sang Uzumaki, di saat semua anggota kepolisian serta kedua orang tua Naruto masih berupaya menghampiri pemuda pirang itu.

"…."

"…"

Bungkam-

Kaget-

Dan tangis semua bercampur jadi satu-

Penampilan Hinata benar-benar semakin kacau, air mata yang hampir tidak bisa berhenti, wajahnya yang juga yang kotor, raut kelelahan, serta debu-debu akibat pergulatan tadi membuatnya menempel dan terlihat jelas di sana, di tambah dengan pakaiannya yang kusut.

"….."

Sudah selesaikah semua?

Apa dia kembali menjadi gadis tak berdaya lagi?

Duduk dan diam, melihat sang ayah yang berhasil mendapatkan Naruto.

Membuat kedudukannya kembali seperti sedia kala-

Menyandera, dan melukai pemuda itu-

Semua rencananya gagal?

"…."

"…"

Tidak!

"Ti..tidak boleh-" bergumam kecil, pikiran Hinata mulai kacau. Gadis itu menggeleng semakin keras, isakannya bertambah, menunduk serta mengucapkan kalimat tadi berulang-ulang-

"Tidak..boleh-"

"_Tousan_ tidak..boleh-hiks-menyakiti Naruto-kun.."

"….."

"Lagi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minato cepat!"Kushina berlari panik, dan terus menerus meneriaki suaminya yang kini tengah ikut berlari di hadapannya. Mereka nekat menghampiri Naruto saat mendapat celah, tidak tinggal diam dan membuang sia-sia kesempatan yang Hinata berikan tadi.

"Aku mencoba!" berteriak, dan mempercepat -laki pirang itu mendecih, maniknya menangkap bagaimana perlakuan Hiashi pada Hinata, putrinya sendiri. Mendorong tubuh lemah itu dengan gamblang. Dan berniat kembali menyandera putranya!

Yang benar saja?!

Kedua tangannya sudah siap memegang sebuah pistol yang kapan pun siap di tembakkan pada sang Hyuuga.

Kaki dan tubuhnya sudah siaga, matanya yang waspada pada setiap gerak-gerik yang di berikan oleh laki-laki di depan sana.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melukai anak kami lagi, Hiashi!" Teriakan yang akhirnya keluar lagi dari bibir Minato, tak urung membuat sang empunya menyeringai kecil dan mempercepat langkahnya menggapai tubuh Naruto.

Suasana kembali berubah, tegang dan takut menyelimuti. Hiashi yang berpacu cepat, dan kedua orang tua Naruto yang berlomba-lomba siapa yang terlebih dahulu mendekati pemuda pirang di sana-

Baik langkah kaki, napas yang terengah-engah, pikiran yang terfokus pada satu titik.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Kh, kau kalah Minato!" Menggelegar dan tertawa,tangan kekar laki-laki Hyuga itu tak lama lagi akan menggapai sang Uzumaki.

Kushina bertambah panik, wanita itu berteriak sembari menangis dan menatap cemas ke arah putranya. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras, kakinya terhuyung-huyung, memanggil nama Minato serta Naruto secara bersamaan,

"Minato cepat! Hiashi sekali lagi kau mencoba melukai anakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya! Kau akan kumasukkan ke dalam penjara dalam waktu yang lama, kau, kau!" Teriakannya menggelegar,

Sang laki-laki Hyuuga hanya tertawa sinis, setelah berhasil lepas dari cengkraman Hinata, langkahnya semakin bebas. Dengan sigap menyandera Naruto lagi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku takut hanya dengan ucapan seperti itu, Kushina!"Manik wanita merah itu terbelalak, tangannya berusaha menggapai tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Hiashi!"

Sang Hyuuga melebarkan seringainya, "Kalian kalah-"

Sebelum-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan!"

**Grep!**

Sebuah lengan ramping tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, bertambah erat, berusaha menghentikan pergerakannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Teriakan dan isakan kecil tadi kembali terdengar, tubuh kecil yang gemetar itu mencoba bertindak lebih.

Manik Lavender Hiashi membulat, gemeretak gigi yang saling bertemu, amarahnya membuncah,

Siapa yang tahu, kalau gadis yang sempat ia dorong dengan keras tadi, kini-

"Aku tidak lemah seperti yang _Tousan_ pikirkan!" Berteriak kencang, mata itu menatapnya dengan berani.

"..."

"..."

"Hinata!"

"_Tousan_ tidak berhak mengatakan aku lemah, aku..aku punya caraku sendiri, dimana dan kapan harus menggunakan kekuatanku. Bukan untuk menjadi barang pajanganmu lagi, bukan sebagai embel-embel, tapi untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untukku!"

Manik Lavender itu menatap cepat kearah Kushina serta Minato, "_Basan, Jisan _cepat bawa Naruto-kun pergi dari sini!" Memberitahu kedua orang tua Naruto, berharap kalau sekarang dirinya tidak akan terbuai lagi oleh ucapan sang ayah, dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau! Lepaskan!" Tangan kekar itu mencoba mendorong tubuh Hinata yang terus melekat padanya. Pundak, pipi, kedua tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Semua Hiashi lakukan,

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putrinya bisa bergerak secepat itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Seharusnya Hinata masih shock, dan bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berdiri lagi. Dia yang seharusnya paling tahu kondisi putrinya.

Hinata-

Gadis yang selalu menuruti semua perintahnya, mengikuti semua keinginannya, terlihat lemah lembut, tak pernah melawan, mata itu tidak pernah berani saling bertatapan dengannya.

Tidak pernah-

"Sampai Naruto-kun selamat, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya! Cepat _Jisan, Basan!"_ Berteriak, dan melihat anggukan kecil dari kedua orang di sana yang akhirnya berhasil menghampiri putra mereka.

Minato melepas ikatan tali pada kedua tangan Naruto, sedangkan Kushina yang gemetar seraya menghapus luka akibat pukulan Hiashi serta anak buahnya. Pemuda pirang itu kali ini benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, darah serta wajah yang babak belur masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Minato, kau tolong urus bagian di sini, aku akan segera membawa Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit." Dengan sigap, wanita itu memposisikan lengan Naruto agar melingkar di bahunya, walau ia akui tubuh putranya yang lebih berat di banding dirinya, tapi Kushina berusaha cepat membopong Naruto.

Maniknya sekilas menatap ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah menghentikan gerakan ayahnya, gadis itu berulang kali terkena dorongan, tepisan, pukulan kecil. Tapi tidak sedikit pun ia memberi kelonggaran. Air mata yang jatuh tak ayal, membuat matanya memerah.

Sungguh Kushina melihat pemandangan itu, menatap khawatir. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Bagaimana pun tingkah laku yang pernah gadis itu lakukan pada putranya tidak merubah persepsi kalau ia masih menyayangi Hinata layaknya putrinya sendiri.

"..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hinata!" Bertambah panik saat sanderanya berhasil lepas, mengaburkan kesadaran Hiashi. Laki-laki itu bertambah gencar melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"_Basan_ cepat bawa Naruto-kun-kyaa!" Tangan kekar ayahnya sukses mendorong tubuhnya mundur,

"Kushina, jangan harap-" berniat mengejar wanita merah di sana, tapi-

**Grepp!**

Lagi-lagi, tubuh mungil putrinya memeluk dan menghentikan semua gerakannya. Hinata bangkit dengan cepat, tanpa ada basa-basi meringis kesakitan-

"Ugh!"Menahan rasa sakit akibat dorongan sang ayah tadi, gadis itu menguatkan pelukannya.

Hiashi benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah Hinata, sikunya yang masih bebas tanpa rasa bersalah ia menggerakkan dan tepat memukul wajah Hinata, mengenai bibir putrinya. Membuat gadis itu meringis sakit, pukulan yang telak melukai bibirnya, darah mengalir perlahan dari sana.

Tapi-

'Luka seperti ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku, di bandingkan dengan luka pukulan yang diberikan _Tousan_ pada Naruto-kun!'

"Lepaskan pelukanmu Hinata!" Tidak tahan lagi, manik itu menatap nyalang sekaligus panik keseluruh ruangan, melihat anak buahnya yang satu persatu mulai tertangkap dan tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi. Decihan kesal terdengar darI bibirnya.

Otak jenius itu mulai bekerja, mulai berpikir akan sesuatu yang tidak rasional, dan tak waras. Hiashi tidak mau membiarkan dirinya tertangkap oleh sekumpulan polisi-polisi sialan di sana. Ia harus mencari cara-

Cara yang gila-

"Hinata!" Satu geraman terakhir muncul sebelum gadis itu menggeleng kencang dan menghabiskan kesabarannya.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi-

"..."

"Kh, kau membuatku marah!" Tanpa embel-embel _'ayah' _sedikit menyentakkan sang Hyuga, tangan kekar yang sampai saat ini terbebas, tanpa aba-aba bergerak tiba-tiba-

Dan-

**Srak! **

Laki-laki paruh baya itu membuat pergerakan, menundukkan tubuhnya cepat hendak mengambil sesuatu di bawah sana, tidak membiarkan putri di belakangnya yang kini masih terkejut tahu akan rencananya-

"..."

"_Tousan_-"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Hinata." Suatu kalimat ambigu yang cukup mengerutkan kening Hinata, gadis itu entah kenapa mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya hendak menyerangnya-

Apalagi yang diinginkan ayahnya? Haruskah ia mengambil resiko atau bergerak mundur?

Sedikit bergetar saat menangkap seringaian singkat di wajah sang ayah, "_To..Tousan_ mau apa?" Ia akui dirinya takut melihat pemandangan itu, ingin menangis layaknya anak kecil yang ketakutan akan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa-

'Tidak, _Tousan_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, tidak mungkin!' Pikirannya melayang cepat, menatap ke arah sang ayah, Minato yang tengah menodongkan pistol pada Hiashi, dan Kushina yang kini tengah membopong tubuh Naruto keluar dari gudang ini. Berjalan belum terlalu jauh dari posisinya-

"..."

"Kh, kalau kau memang berpikir bisa menghentikan _Tousan_-" ucapan itu perlahan-lahan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, firasat buruk tadi benar-benar datang, semakin lama semakin terlihat-

Tepat saat manik Lavendernya menatap sekilat seringai kecil, tertuju tepat pada Kushina dan Naruto di sana, tangan kekar itu terangkat pelan,

Sampai akhirnya-

**Deg! **

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, berpacu dengan waktu, pikirannya yang kalut, benda di tangan sang ayah kembalI teracung seiring dengan refleknya...

'Jangan bilang kalau _Tousan_-'

**Srettt,** tanpa aba-aba, tangan yang memeluk erat ayahnya langsung terlepas, kakinya berlari menuju wanita merah di sana. Tak menghiraukan semua keadaannya, ia paksakan!

"Kushina_-basan_, awas!"

**Dor!** Pelatuk itu di tarik, melepaskan peluru panas, bersamaan dengan teriakan Hinata, tangan putih itu mendorong tubuh yang tengah membopong Naruto di sana. Membuat sang empunya terjatuh ke samping,

Dan di gantikan oleh-

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata!" Minato yang kaget melihat sikap Hinata, laki-laki pirang itu hendak beranjak menghampiri gadis di sana.

Tapi-

Manik Saphire itu sudah terlalu berkilat, penuh oleh kemarahan, giginya bergemelutuk kencang, kedua tangannya semakin tegas menodongkan pistol pada Hiashi. Laki-laki Hyuuga yang kini hanya diam, dan masih setia dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Hiashi! Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati sama sekali!"

"Arghh!" Seorang gadis indigo itu, peluru yang tepat menyerempet lengan kanannya. Menyebabkan ringisan sakit Hinata, tangisnya semakin terdengar, darah itu perlahan mengucur dari lengannya.

Sakit, perih, kepalanya berkunang-kunang, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, kakinya benar-benar sudah tak terasa lagi. Isakan meluncur bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Hinata.

Ia tidak boleh pingsan di sini! Berusaha sekuat tenaga, matanya yang serasa perlahan-lahan menghitam, terus terbuka. Melihat samar-samar, Kushina_-basan_ yang tengah panik dan ingin menghampirinya, meninggalkan Naruto di sana-

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak-" ucapan wanita merah itu terhenti seketika, tangan putih Hinata yang masih bisa bergerak terangkat pelan, menginstruksikan Kushina untuk tetap di tempat.

"_Ba..basan_, ce..pat bawa Naruto-kun..pergi..dari sini," pintanya lirih, rasa sakit itu menyengat seluruh fungsi sarafnya. Memberi obat lumpuh terampuh bagi sang Hyuuga.

Tidak terima mendengar ucapan Hinata, bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan gadis itu? Hinata sudah menyelamatkannya, "A..apa-apaan kau Hinata-chan, _Basan_ harus membawamu juga ke rumah sakit, lukamu harus di obati!" Mencoba mengidahkan ucapan Hinata..

Namun lagi-lagi gagal-

"Hiks, ku..mohon _Basan_, ba..bawa Naruto-kun pergi dari sini. Lu..kaku tidak usah kau..pikirkan-hiks- kumo..hon _Basan_ kalau Naruto-kun tidak di rawat sekarang juga, dia-hiks-bisa kehilangan banyak darah," dengan isakan, serta air mata, Hinata memohon. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak mementingkan lukanya sendiri, kalau ternyata dirinya sendirilah yang sekarang benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lengannya-

Manik wanita cantik itu terbelalak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Haruskah ia mengikuti ucapan Hinata? Tapi kalau ia ikuti, pendarahan gadis itu akan semakin melebar.

"_Ba...san_ cepat!" Melihat posisi Kushina yang tidak bergerak sejak tadi, membuatnya panik. Rasa sakit itu semakin terasa, sungguh tertembak oleh sebuah timah panas merupakan hal yang tak pernah ia kira.

Masih bimbang, wanita cantik itu segera menolehkan wajah menatap suaminya,"Minato!"

Tapi apa yang terlihat, kedua laki-laki di sana kini tengah saling menodongkan pistol mereka. Raut tegang tertampak di sana.

"Hiashi, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Hinata itu putrimu!"

Sang pendengar hanya mendecih kecil, "Dia sendiri yang berlari ke sana dan melindungi istrimu!"

"Turunkan pistolmu Hiashi! Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakkan pistol ini ke arahmu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya mundur Minato! Suruh orang-orangmu pergi dari sini, dan lepaskan semua anak buahku!Aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu serta keluargamu kalau kau bertindak macam-macam!" Ancaman Hiashi semakin terdengar sadis. Keringat kecil mulai mengalir dari pelipis Minato.

Tatapan Lavender itu terlihat tidak main-main, dingin, datar, dan tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Apa pria di hadapannya ini sudah gila? Hanya karena pekerjaan kotornya terbongkar, Ia sampai tega melukai putrinya sendiri.

"Cepat!" tak mau menunggu lama, desakan demi desakan Hiashi lancarkan. Membuat Minato mendecih kecil,

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"…"

Manik Saphirenya menatap kembali ke arah Kushina serta Hinata. Kalau ia menurunkan pistolnya, tidak ada jaminan bahwa Hiashi akan melepaskan istri serta putranya. Dirinya tidak boleh gegabah.

'Ck!'

Laki-laki itu berpikir keras, mencari cara yang cepat.

Sampai akhirnya-

"Hinata-sama!" suara teriakan seseorang menyentakkan tubuhnya, ia reflek menoleh dan mendapati. Laki-laki perak yang sempat bersama Hinata tadi menghampiri gadis itu lagi.

Wajah paniknya terlihat, darah yang mengucur deras dari lengan Hinata membuatnya yang sedari tadi mencoba melepaskan diri dari tangkapan polisi langsung berlari mendekati gadis itu.

Sedangkan Hinata, pandangan gadis itu semakin buram. Sakit, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Ka..kashi_-sensei_," bibirnya yang kelu berusaha memanggil nama Senseinya.

**Grep!**

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Hinata-sama!" Lengan kekar itu dengan cepat menyangga tubuhnya, menatapnya pucat, dan mencoba meredakan aliran darah pada lengannya dengan sebuah kain yang di robek dengan sengaja entah dimana.

"…"

Tapi-

"Ti..tidak mau-" Hinata menggeleng lemah, gadis itu masih bersikeras. Merasakan bahwa saat ini suasana belumnya mencair, semua masih terasa siaga. Dirinya tidak boleh pergi, sebelum ia memastikan sendiri kalau semuanya selesai.

"Anda jangan keras kepala! Luka ini harus segera di sembuhkan!" berteriak kecil, dengan cepat tangan Kakashi berusaha membangunkan tubuh sang majikan.

Namun tetap saja-

**Sret!**

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Le..bih baik Kakashi_-sensei_..bawa Naruto-kun pergi dari sini!" Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Kakashi dan berdiri pada tempatnya. Maniknya menatap tajam ke arah sang ayah.

"Hinata-sama!" laki-laki itu semakin gencar menggerakan tubuh Hinata menjauh dari sana.

"Tidak!"

"Anda bisa kehabisan darah kalau-"

**Sret!** Tepisan kembali dilakukannya, tubuh itu semakin terhuyung. "Kubi..lang tidak! Apa kau tidak dengar, Kakashi_-sensei_! Sampai..sampai _Tousan_ menurunkan pistolnya..dan berhenti mengancam Minato_-jisan_..aku..aku tidak mau-"

**Plak!**

Kata-kata itu belum selesai terucap, saat Kakashi dengan gamblang memotongnya. Sebuah tamparan pelan ia berikan pada Hinata.

Membuat sang empunya terdiam, dan reflek menatap serta memegang pipi kirinya yang terasa perih.

"…."

"Ka..Kakashi_-sensei_-"

"Kenapa anda begitu keras kepala?! Tolong, untuk kali ini saja pikirkan keselamatan diri anda terlebih dahulu Hinata-sama! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Kakashi berteriak, maniknya menatap tajam Hinata.

"….."

"…."

Gadis itu bergetar sekilas, sampai akhirnya ia menundukkan wajah. Isakan itu kembali terdengar, "Hiks, tapi Kakashi_-sensei._.ini..ini semua salahku, kalau saja..aku bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik. Naruto-kun-hiks-hiks-"

Kakashi menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya memegang pundak Hinata pelan, "Ini bukan salah anda Hinata-sama, justru saya merasa bangga bisa memiliki majikan seperti anda, karena mampu dan mau melindungi orang-orang yang anda sayangi tanpa menyerah sedikit pun. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun menyalahkan diri anda sendiri," husapan jemari yang menyeka air matanya membuat Hinata semakin terisak. Gadis itu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

Runtuh sudah sikap kuatnya, ia menangis, mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya, dan bertambah keras saat tepukan lembut Kakashi berikan pada puncak kepalanya.

"Hiks, Ka..kakashi_-sensei_, aku takut..aku takut kalautadi..Kushina-_basan_ dan Minato-_jisan_ tidak datang, Na..ruto-kun-ugh!"Nyeri di lengannya terasa berdenyut kembali, gadis itu meringis. Jemarinya langsung memegang erat lengan baju sang Sensei.

"Hinata-sama-"

"Kakashi! Menjauh dari Hinata sekarang!"

Tangan yang hendak kembali menepuk pundak Hinata terhenti, teriakan tadi benar-benar sukses memperkeruh suasana yang tadinya sempat mencair.

"..."

Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya, gadis itu berusaha tersenyum kecil pada Kakashi, membisiki laki-laki di sampingnya singkat, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kakashi_-sensei_," tangannya mendorong pelan dada Kakashi, membuatnya menjauh perlahan.

"Aku tetap akan diam di sini, karena itu kumohon jangan paksa aku." Penegasan yang terdengar mutlak, membungkam bibir laki-laki itu. Sudah sangat sia-sia, untuk membujuk Hinata lagi.

Mata itu menatap sendiri, tubuh sang putri majikan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Menjauhinya, dan mencoba mendekati ayahnya.

"Kumohon _Tousan,_ hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya lagi mengancam Minato_-jisan_ kalau yang ada..hanya membuatmu semakin..terlihat bersalah di sini! Aku..aku tidak peduli _Tousan_ ingin menembakku berapa kali pun," suaranya tercekat dan terhenti sejenak,

Sampai-

"Karena itu jangan sakiti mereka lagi, jika _Tousan_ ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan aku. Aku yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia, aku yang membuat Naruto-kun serta para polisi ini datang dan-" belum selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Diam! Dasar putri durhaka! Kau lebih membela orang luar yang tidak tahu apa-apa, daripada orang tuamu sendiri!" Bentakan demi bentakan keluar dari bibir Hiashi, amarahnya memuncak. Membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya sekilas.

Mengurangi rasa sakit di lengannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"_Tou-_"

"Diam! Diam! Diam!" Lagi-lagi ucapannya terpotong. Tubuhnya menegang-

Matanya menatap nanar, mau menangis pun sudah tidak bisa, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mencoba berbicara, dan menenangkan ayahnya.

Hinata masih belum menyerah, langkah kakinya berjalan semakin mendekat, "_Tousan_, jangan..seperti ini, tu..runkan pistolmu. Kumohon." Memohon untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Diam! Jangan berani kau mendekat!" teriakan itu masih ada, manik Hiashi semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau.._Tousan_ takut, biar aku yang menggantikanmu, _Tousan..Tousan_ tidak usah takut. Aku..aku akan melindungimu, aku akan mencoba berbicara pada..mereka agar-ugh-meringankan hukumanmu. Aku-"

"Diam!" tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, laki-laki Hyuuga itu tanpa basa-basi lagi segera menghadapkan senjatanya tepat ke arah putrinya. Napasnya terengah-engah, muak dengan segala ucapan dan permohonan Hinata.

Ia sudah terlalu jauh, sudah terlalu dalam untuknya kembali lagi. Dirinya sudah kotor, dan kenapa putrinya masih saja mau melindunginya? Bahkan ia rela menggantikan posisinya?!

"Hiks, _Tousan_..jangan..aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Maaf..jika aku..aku membantahmu, maaf jika kata-kataku membuatmu tersinggung-hiks-" air mata itu meleleh tiba-tiba, manik itu menatap nanar ayahnya. Hinata benar-benar tidak ada maksud untuk menjadi putri yang durhaka, ia hanya ingin ayahnya sadar. Kalau perbuatannya sudah melanggar batas.

"Maaf, maaf, aku memang bukan putri yang kau..banggakan, tapi..walaupun _Tousan_ ingin menembakku berapa kalipun. I..tu semua tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau aku..Hinata menyayangi_ Tousan_, sangat." Isakan demi isakan keluar, suasana berubah hening. Hanya tangisannya yang terdengar.

Semua orang di sana terenyuh mendengar suara Hinata, gadis itu terlalu baik. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan lukanya sendiri, dan lebih mementingkan orang lain.

"_Tousan_, Hinata mohon-"

Manik Lavendernya yang masih berkabut, mencoba menatap sang ayah. Mendekatinya, dan berniat untuk memeluk tubuh tegap nan dingin di sana-

"….."

"…."

Tapi-

"_Tousan,_ sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi Hinata-"

"….."

Sepersekian detik, waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Seiring dengan kedua mata yang membulat menatap pemandangan di sana-

Hinata berlari cepat, darah yang mengucur di lengannya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Kakinya mencoba melangkah, berlari, bibirnya berteriak histeris.

"Tidak!"

Manik itu menatap dengan jelas sang ayah yang kini menodongkan senjatanya tepat pada-

"_Tousan_!"

Air matanya semakin merembes-

Tangisannya bertambah keras-

Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu, meneriakan nama ayah tercintanya-

"Jangan!"

"…"

"….."

"Maafkan _Tousan_."

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuat suasana bertambah tegang.

Seiring dengan-

"AAAAA! _TOUSAN_!"

Teriakan menggema sang gadis indigo, ia berteriak lagi, ia kembali menangis, dan kini ia kembali-

Menyesal atas sikapnya yang terlalu lemah-

_Kalau saja ia berlari lebih cepat, kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan tindakan sang ayah. Semuanya tidak akan terjadi._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwaaa _gomennn_ mushi baru bisa apdet ini fic sekarang TOT7, Dikarenakan file untuk cerita **'CCBA'** ada di flashdisk dan kebetulan itu flashdisk di bawa sama temen, lamanya ga ketulungan, gegara alasan flashdisknya ilang plus dipake buat tugas computer selama beberapa bulan. Yahh, mushi mencoba buat fic baru dan ngelanjutin project. Sampai akhirnya ini flashdisk datang lagi kemarin, yeiii! Sekarang mushi bisa apdet lagi! #joget bentar#

Dan setelah di cek lagi, ternyata word buat fic ini mencapai 9K, jadi terpaksa di potong #mengingat katanya ada beberapa orang yang ga bisa baca fic panjang2 di hp mereka#jadi biar semua bisa baca#di potong dulu ya#

Sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, karena ini fic cuman di potong. Jadi kalo ga ada yang berhalangan mungkin mushi bisa apdet lebih cepet #tugas juga udah semakin menipis di karenakan UAS mau dateng Desember sampai Januari nanti :D#

Nah, mengenai cerita, sekarang udah tahu kan kalo Naruto ga jadi mati #yeii# dan siapa yang tertembak di akhir cerita?

Chap depan bakalan bener tamat, dan mengingat mushi ga bikin epilognya, jadi pake Omake aja ya ehehe XD :D

* * *

**BAD OR HAPPY ENDING? GUESS WHAT? :)**

* * *

**Special Thanks untuk semua yang sudah riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini, gomen Mushi nggak bisa tulis satu persatu untuk sekarang. Lagi di kejar waktu ahaha, di chap selanjutnya akan Mushi tulis deh :D **

* * *

**Kalau begitu Akhir kata kembali**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW YAA! \^O^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
